


Xavier's School For Gifted Psychopaths

by Simqly_Alex



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Domestic, Everyone's gay, F/M, Family, Groupchats? Yes., How to die, I miss Alex Summers, I write this while im bored, Jesus hates me, Jogan - Freeform, Jubilee is perfection, M/M, Maximoff twins DESTROY the world, Maximoff twins deserve the world, Modern AU, Multi, Nightangel, Not to be straight but I'd die for Peter, OOC, Peter's a meme god, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Scott's a nerd, Silvercyclops, They're just angsty teens, Warren's an alcoholic, alex is dead, dadneto, drama ensues, gay as fuck, gay realization, gayyyy, i was bored, oh my god they were roommates, shitposting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simqly_Alex/pseuds/Simqly_Alex
Summary: Peter's a meme godScott's a fucking nerdJean's trying to surviveLogan's fucking confusedJubilee's excited about everythingKurt's a pure beanWarren's a drunken dickBetsy's feeling guiltyOroro's a great friendCharles is regretting everythingErik's decision to stay might be changed if this keeps upRaven is mom?Hank's trying to keep up with the,hip, trendsWanda's disappointed in her brotherAnd finally,Alex is fucking deadIn a world where I was bored and wanted a gay ass domestic X-Men fanfiction.Basically, these nerds just defeated Apocalypse and move into the new mansion. Warren, Elizabeth/'Betsy' (Psylocke), and Logan move in as well. Erik decides to stay.Peter still hasn't told Erik.How are these hoes gonna survive being students and X-Men? Find out next week on-A complete disregard for Raven's "You're not students anymore" because whats a fanfiction without highschool?Oh, yeah, Peter's a teenager.And there's groupchats.It's a modern AU by the way.Also like everyone's gayPlease just read it or I'll keep on rambling.





	1. The One Where They Move In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dudes  
I woke up in a cold sweat thinking, "Post X-Men Apocalypse fic where Peter and Scott are roommates and have a love-hate relationship that turns into more," And here we are.  
I wanted to include Warren and Betsy in this don't sue me.  
Anyway, read away, leave kudos please I'm desperate-  
Enjoy, or don't- I'm not picky

“Hank, Raven, will you show them to their new rooms?” Charles spoke up, after their first X-men training session.  
“They most likely need showers, after all,” He continued, looking over the panting teens.  
“Sure thing,” Hank slowly converted into his- um, less blue form.  
“I’ll take Jean and Ororo, you can show Scott, Peter, and Kurt,” Raven said, ushering the girls to follow her.  
The girls quickly caught up, still lightly panting.  
“C’mon,” Hank waved the trio over, them following.  
“Kurt, you’re rooming with Warren-,” Kurt’s eyes widened.  
“I know, you think he hates you. We think you’ll be able to help him settle down- you understand what he’s been through the most,” Hank continued, Kurt sighing and doing the sign of the cross.  
“Peter and Scott, you two will be rooming together,” He continued, Peter giving the male a glance.  
“Gotcha’, Doc,” Peter turned back to Hank, and suddenly a piece of gum was in his mouth.  
They dropped Kurt off at his room first- and made sure Warren wasn’t going to kill him.  
“About everything-,” Kurt started, fiddling with his fingers after they had left.  
“You’ve apologized enough times. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna forgive you, Blue,” Warren responded, from where he was laying against a bed, tossing a baseball in the air before catching it. Kurt gulped, nodding slowly.  
“Your wings are back,” He pointed out, awkwardly. Warren gave a nod, stretching them lightly.  
“After Apocalypse died I was just- me. Plain old me,” He shrugged, before adding, “Except for my dope ass haircut,” Kurt only nodded, wanting to say something about his potty mouth but opting not to.  
“How are you enjoying America?” He asked, Warren sighing as he sat up.  
“Are we going somewhere with this or are you just trying to give me reason to forgive you?” He asked, Kurt tensing lightly.  
“I-,”  
“I’ll be back. Maybe I won’t. Depends if I’ll be able to make it back. If someone comes searching for me, I’ll most likely be drunk in an alleyway,” He opened the door, Kurt opening his mouth before the door closed.  
“Lord help me,” He murmured to himself, sitting on his own bed.  
“I’m- uh- I’m sorry. About your brother,” Peter spoke up, Scott looking at him as they walked behind Hank, though he wasn’t listening to them.  
“It wasn’t your fault. He was gone when you got there,” He shook his head, Peter frowning lightly.  
“If I’d been any faster-,” Scott shook his head again, looking at him.  
“Don’t. Don’t do that to yourself, man. Don’t blame yourself for something that was inevitable,” He assured, Peter sighing.  
“We haven’t gotten a chance to really talk. Peter Maximoff,” Peter held out his hand, Scott shaking it.  
“Scott Summers,” He responded, as Hank stopped at a door.  
“You two can get yourselves settled- toiletries are stocked, and classes start on Monday,” He said, unlocking the door before digging out two keys, passing them each one.  
“We helped save the world and we’re _still_ going to school? Damn, man,” Peter joked, as Hank pushed the door open. Scott lightly smiled at his feet, letting out a small laugh.  
Rooming with Peter would definitely be something else if it meant he’d act like that the whole time.  
Hank left a few minutes later for them to get settled.  
“You can have first shower- please don’t use up all the hot water,” Scott requested, noticing his and Peter’s bags were already in the room.  
“Which side of the room do you want?” He asked, Peter humming in thought.  
“I’ll take the left, if that’s okay with you,” Scott nodded his head.  
“Yeah, it’s good,” He placed his bag on his bed, unzipping it to retrieve his laptop.  
“Go shower,” He smiled lightly at him, Peter snorting.  
“Alright, Mom,” He went to the bathroom, Scott opening his laptop.  
As soon as he typed in his password, Peter was out of the bathroom, holding a towel tight against his waist with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth.  
“Done,” He said, taking the silver toothbrush from his mouth.  
“They gave us free toothbrushes- colour coded,” He snorted, as he went for his bag.  
“That was quick,” Scott rose his brows, a drop of water falling from Peter’s hair.  
“Kinda my thing,” He shrugged, pulling out a pair of pajama pants. In another second he was wearing them, the towel was in the hamper, and the toothbrush was back in the washroom.  
“Go ahead, Summers,” He laid against his bed, laying his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. Scott stared at him for a moment, before standing up and locating his pajamas.  
“Ororo, you will be staying with Elizabeth Braddock for- well, obvious reasons,” Raven explained, as Ororo and Jean trailed behind her.  
“And Jean, you will be with Jubilation Lee,” Jean smiled, doing a small fist pump in the air as they stopped at a door.  
“Here you go- don’t break anything, or try not to. I’ve learned from experience that Charles doesn’t exactly enjoy that,” Raven passed Ororo a key, her nodding as she unlocked the door.  
“Oh- classes start on Monday,” Raven added, Ororo smiling lightly.  
“Thank you, Mystique,” She said, Raven shaking her head.  
“You don’t need to call me that, just call me Raven,” She suggested, Ororo nodding again.  
“Thank you, Raven,” She gave a sheepish grin, before pushing the door open.  
Betsy was sitting on one of the beds, hands clasped against her knees as she stared at the wall.  
“How are you feeling?” Ororo asked, as she closed the door.  
“I feel like a monster. We took part in all that killing. All that destruction,” She kept her stare hard on the wall.  
“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Ororo patted her shoulder, her looking up.  
“We finally have a good place to call home,” She continued, Betsy giving a nod.  
“Thanks,” She smiled lightly at her, before looking back down and dragging her hand down her face.  
“Don’t feel bad, ‘Liz, he filled our heads with fake knowledge. Made us think we were the good guys,” Ororo ran her hand through Betsy’s hair in a comforting manner.  
“Nobody is upset with you. You’re okay,” She assured, Betsy slowly nodding.  
“I think I’m gonna go to bed…” She muttered, Ororo nodding her head.  
“Good night,” She said, as she went for the bathroom to shower.  
“Have fun, Jean. I’ll send you all a text when it’s time for breakfast,” Raven handed Jean a key.  
“Thanks, Ray. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jean smiled, watching as Raven walked away.  
She turned around, unlocking the door and pushing it open.  
“Jean!” She was tackled into a hug, throwing her back a few feet.  
“Hey, Jubilee,” She greeted, patting her back after steadying herself.  
“Okay, we are gonna have so much fun here!- Jesus, you are sweating _profusely_!” She seemed proud at her last word, as if she’d just learned the correct terminology.  
“I was just training, J,” She reminded, Jubilee nodding her head.  
“Oh- right. Big scary X-men,” She pulled back, allowing Jean to walk into the room.  
“I hope you don’t mind- I chose the right side of the room,” She smiled, signalling to her bed.  
“That’s fine,” Jean nodded, grabbing one of her bags from the floor and placing it on the bed.  
“I’m gonna take a shower,” She said, unzipping the bag to pull out her sleepwear.  
“Okay!” Jubilee nodded, from where she was now playing around with the TV in front of their beds, trying to figure out how to work it correctly.  
Raven sighed as she walked down the hall, before her eyes caught something.  
“Logan?” She rose her brows, watching as Logan walked around mindlessly.  
He turned to look at her, confusion evident on his features.  
“I- it’s so weird. I completely recognize this place,” He looked around, as Raven crossed her arms.  
“What do you mean?” She asked, as he turned to look at a different section.  
“This mansion- I feel live I’ve been here before. Like I’m tied to it,” He explained, her slowly nodding.  
“Jean could help with that,” She pointed out, before adding, “Talk to her. She can try to make sense of what’s going on in your head,” He quickly turned to Raven.  
“That too!” He pointed his index finger at her, her flinching at the sudden movement.  
“I recognize her, too! I recognize a lot of people here,” He took a deep breath, Raven giving a sympathetic look.  
“Hey, life can be crazy. You should probably head to bed,” She smiled at him, him giving a nod.  
“You’re right. See ya’ later,” And then he turned down a hallway, towards his room.


	2. The One Where Warren's Drunk, Peter's Hungry, Jean's Tired, and Betsy's Sad™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title explains it all, in my opinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I write this I'm listening to old Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus songs. I'm supposed to be sleeping right now and going to my friend's in a few hours. I regret nothing.

When Warren returned, it was in the middle of the night. He fell through the door, emitting a large groan as he landed on the floor. That shifted Kurt awake, and he was automatically greeted by the smell of alcohol.  
“My Gosh…” He sat up, confused when he saw Warren face first against the floor, wings spread out.  
“Mein Freund, are you alright?” He pulled off the blanket, standing up.  
“I’m not your friend,” Warren grumbled, against the floor, before adding, “I’m fine. Fuck off,”  
“You’re drunk,” Kurt squatted beside him, Warren swatting his hand in his general direction.  
“I can fucking tell. I’m fine right here,” Kurt sighed, shaking his head.  
“Do you feel sick at all?” Warren shook his head, Kurt nodding.  
“Alright. You’re just tired?” Warren attempted to nod, Kurt gently laying his hand on Warren’s arm before a blue smoke took over them.  
“The fuck?!” Warren sat up in his new found spot on his bed, Kurt recoiling his hand.  
“I’m sorry for scaring you. You should sleep,” He said, going towards his own bed.  
“Jesus Christ. Nobody here minds their own God damn business,” Warren huffed, laying back against the bed, turning away from Kurt.  
Kurt only sighed- there was no way Warren would warm up to him anytime soon.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Scott groaned, sitting up as he took off his sleep mask, replacing it with his sunglasses.  
He clicked on the light to see Peter holding a tray with two cups of coffee and a Mcdonalds bag.  
“I was hungry and craving Starbucks. I thought I’d be nice,” He passed Scott a cup, Scott’s brows furrowing.  
“Wait, what time is it?” He asked, sitting up a bit more. Peter glanced at his phone, before looking back up.  
“It’s seven, dude, I’d expect you of all people to be awake,” He said, Scott rubbing his temple with a sigh.  
“Shit, I slept in,” He groaned, peeling the blanket off.  
“Okay, that’s a bit far fetched- it’s Saturday, man, what could you be sleeping in for?” Peter rose his brows, opening the bag and pulling out a Mcmuffin, yet not unwrapping it as he opened his phone.  
“I- don’t know, actually. I always wake up at 6,” He stood up, blinking his eyes a few times.  
“Thanks for the coffee, by the way. I’m gonna go change,” He went for his drawer, Peter giving a single nod as he typed on his phone.  
“Fuck, I bought food for no reason,” He groaned, after Scott walked out. He had just shoved the Mcmuffin back in the bag, folding it over.  
“What do you mean?” Scott rose his brows, unplugging his phone from the charger.  
“Apparently we get to have breakfast in the cafeteria,” He explained, Scott’s mouth forming an ‘oh’.  
“Put it in the fridge and eat it later,” He recommended, signalling to the mini fridge. Peter sighed, giving a nod before shoving it in the mini fridge.  
“No offense, but by what I’ve seen of you, you wouldn’t mind eating two breakfasts,” Scott pointed out, Peter snorting.  
“You aren’t wrong. I do tend to eat a lot. I’ve got a fast metabolism,” He said, Scott nodding.  
“That makes sense. I’m gonna head down to the cafeteria- you coming?” He asked, grabbing the coffee. Peter nodded, zipping to the door and opening it.  
“Hey, Bets, ready to head out?” Ororo asked, Betsy shrugging.  
“Maybe. I think I’ll just stay here, honestly,” She responded, Ororo looking at her sympathetically.  
“Hey, you’ll be okay. If anyone looks at you badly, I’ll blast their ass to Quebec,” Ororo assured, gripping her shoulder.  
“No offence, but you’re probably gonna be eating with your X-friends or whatever, and Warren’s probably drunk off of his mind,” Betsy looked up, Ororo biting her bottom lip.  
“Will you be okay here alone?” She asked, Betsy nodding, attempting a smile.  
“I’ll be fine. Bring me back something to eat?” Ororo smiled- at least she was eating.  
“Of course. I’ll be back soon,” She patted her shoulder, Betsy nodding and pulling out her phone.  
“Jubilee?” Jean asked, eyes half lidded as she looked at her friend.  
“Hmm?” Jubilee looked over, dark bags under her eyes. Jean sipped her coffee, blinking lazily.  
“We shouldn’t have stayed up last night binging I-fucking-Carly,” She pointed out, Jubilee pursing her lips lightly.  
“Totally worth it, Man. Totally worth it,” She yawned, as Kurt bamfed in front of them and making both of them yelp.  
“Sorry,” He said, running a three-fingered-hand through his blue hair.  
“I hate it already,” He said, Jean tilting her head in confusion.  
“That’s a big words for you, Kurt. You’re rooming with Warren?” Kurt nodded, picking an apple off of his tray and biting into it.  
“He despises me. It doesn’t help that he showed up drunk in the middle of the night,” He explained, after swallowing it.  
“Sounds like him,” Ororo placed her tray down, sitting beside Kurt.  
“He’s always drunk and rude- don’t take anything to heart,” She assured, opening a bottle of juice.  
“It’s hard not to,” Kurt sighed softly, as Ororo took a sip from the plastic bottle.  
“Hola,” Peter zipped over, beside Ororo, as Scott took a seat beside Jean.  
“Good morning,” Jubilee greeted, Scott throwing her a smile.  
“So,” Peter leaned on his hand, surveying the group with both eyes. “What’s the tea?”  
“The tea is Warren’s been a dick to Kurt,” Jean responded, Kurt nodding.  
“Yes, he’s been quite _rude_ to me,” He corrected lightly, Peter sitting up.  
“I could tie him to the roof, if you want,” Peter said nonchalantly, giving a shrug.  
“Don’t do that- his poor wings,” Kurt quickly shook his head, as Peter narrowed his eyes behind Jean, Jubilee, and Scott.  
“Speak of the devil,” He pointed out, Kurt looking over to see Warren walking into the cafeteria. Murmurs and whispers immediately began, causing Warren to rub his arm awkwardly.  
Kurt had never seen him so vulnerable.  
“One minute,” He said, and then he was gone in a puff of blue smoke.  
“Warren,” Kurt greeted, Warren taking a step back at the sudden appearance.  
“Jesus Christ, Blue, you scared me,” His hand went to his chest, as Kurt flicked his tail.  
“Sorry,” He smiled sheepishly, Warren shaking his head.  
“Just, fuck off, Blue,” He sighed, waving him off and walking ahead of him. Kurt turned around, blue brows furrowed.  
“Wait a minute,” He followed him, stepping up next to him and keeping his walking pace.  
“Do you even know my real name?” He questioned, Warren glancing at him.  
“Uh, yeah, duh,” He responded, pulling his wings in, away from Kurt.  
“Alright, what is it?” Kurt couldn’t help the smile gracing his features.  
“Nightcrawler, right?” He nodded to himself. “Yeah, Nightcrawler,”  
And then Kurt was laughing, Warren’s brows furrowing as Kurt brought his hand to his mouth, laughing against the back of it.  
“What?” Warren asked, tilting his head in a childlike manner that had Kurt laughing more.  
“Are you laughing at me?!” Warren scowled, Kurt shaking his head as he calmed down.  
“No- not at all. I’m laughing with you,” He responded, Warren lightly narrowing his eyes.  
“I’m not laughing,” His voice was low and cold, Kurt gulping.  
“It’ an expression- I find it funny that you think my name is Nightcrawler,” He explained, Warren nodding slowly.  
“Okay- than, what is your name?” He asked, as Kurt led him to a table at the back of the room.  
“Kurt Wagner,” He responded, the W sounding like a V thanks to his heavy accent.  
“Why are you being nice to me? I did kinda try to end the world and kill you,” He questioned, as he sat at the table. Kurt gave him a sympathetic look, lightly shaking his head.  
“You deserve someone being nice to you, even if you did bad things in the past. Everyone deserves someone nice,” He smiled at him, golden eyes shining. Warren gazed at him, a light tint of pink going up his neck.  
“Thanks, Kurt,” He whispered, looking down at his hands. Kurt beamed. This was progress!  
“No problem, Warren,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER SO CALL ME MAYBE-
> 
> I miss this music
> 
> I need to find a way for Peter and Scott to become frenemies
> 
> Maybe Peter's just an annoying shit


	3. The One Where Classes Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finally talks to Jean, Peter's an annoying shit, Betsy finally leaves the room, and Kurt's making progress with Warren.  
AKA Jogan? Jeagan? Jamean? Wolvereonix? begins, Scott's contemplating beaming Peter, Ororo is proud of Betsy for finally leaving, and Warren starts to open up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this watching DOFP, and God, why did they make Evan dye his brows for Peter?

“Jean!” Jean let out a yelp, swiftly turning around as Logan held up his hands.  
“I- sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you I just- um, okay so- erm- uh- like- okay, just- what I’m trying to say is- uh,” His voice was quick, and Jean couldn’t help but lightly laugh.  
“Calm down, Logan. What’s up? How’ve you been? We haven’t talked really since we found you out there,” She smiled, as he took a deep breath.  
“I- uh, I actually haven’t been doing the best,” He informed, her brows raising as she led him to the couch, pushing him against it.  
“Hey, calm down. You’re shaking,” She smiled down at him, as he inhaled.  
“I think I loved you at some point but I don’t know when,” He blurted out, as she sat next to him.  
“What?” She tilted her head, a light tint of pink hitting the tips of her ears.  
“Fuck- I sound like a psychopath? You’re in highschool?” He inhaled through his nose, running a hand through his hair.  
“Logan, we’ve only known each other for like, a week,” She pointed out, him shaking his head.  
“I’ve known you for years, Jean- just, in the future? I think? I- go into my mind, will ya’?” He requested, her giving a slow nod.  
She raised her hands to Logan’s temples, hit with multiple images. She traveled deeper, seeing what looked like- like her, but older?  
“Logan, it feels as if you’re trapped,” She whispered, getting a nod in return.  
“It does. That’s how I’ve been feeling- I need help, Jean, and I think you’re the only one who can help,” He responded, as her hands fell.  
“Hey, I can help. I’ll find a way tot help, we just have to figure out what’s wrong,” She smiled at him, getting a smile in return.  
“Thank you,”

“Will you shut the _hell_ up?!” Scott groaned, turning on his side and trying to block out the music.  
“Nah. This is Pink Floyd, Scotty, why would I?” Peter responded, pausing his singing along to look at him.  
“Because it’s four in the morning and a school night?!” Scott huffed, pulling his pillow over his head.  
“School’s never stopped me from having fun,” Peter grinned, flipping through a book he found on Scott’s desk.  
“Actually, that’s a complete lie. Hey, do we have to read To Kill A Mockingbird for one of our classes?” He changed the subject, gazing at the book cover.  
“No, we don’t, Peter. Why?” Scott’s voice came out a bit muffled.  
“Why are you reading it, than?” Peter continued, Scott sitting up and reaching in Peter’s general direction, swatting a him and making him drop the book.  
“Hey!” Peter pouted, stepping back from Scott’s oncoming hand.  
“Y’know, it’d be even easier if you took off the mask,” He pointed out, Scott groaning as he fell back against his bed.  
“Shut the fuck up, Peter. Go to sleep,” He shoved his face into his pillow, Peter fake humming in thought.  
“Hm… No,” He responded, Scott groaning loudly.  
“We’ve got classes tomorrow, dickhead. You’re gonna be falling asleep in the middle of them,” He grumbled, Peter rolling his eyes.  
“I fall asleep in all my classes anyway,” He responded smugly, as Scott pulled off his sleep mask, placing his sunglasses on and looking at Peter.  
“How are you not tired?!” He tried not to pay attention to Comfortably Numb blasting in the background, Peter shrugging.  
“Eh, caffeine high,” He signaled to the multiple cans of empty Monster Drinks on the floor, Scott’s brows furrowing.  
“You’re only supposed to drink, like, two of those a day,” He pointed out, Peter pursing his lips.  
“I’m not gonna listen to anything you tell me to do, as you can see. Now, can I go back to what I was doing?” He tilted his head, Scott inhaling sharply.  
“Bitch, no. Go to bed,” He rubbed his temple, Peter scoffing.  
“Or what, you’ll laser me?” He grinned, Scott glaring. Peter could only indicate that by the scowl on his face and the furrow of his brows.  
“They aren’t lasers!” He yelped, Peter quirking a brow.  
“They aren’t? I coulda sworn they were lasers. You should take off those glasses, we can find out if your laser eyes really shoot lasers,” The amount of times he said lasers was infuriating enough, but when he went to grab his glasses from his face, Scott quickly swatted his hand away.  
“Fuck off!” He raised his voice, Peter only pouting.  
“Aw, why? C’mon, Scotty, just take off the glasses,” He grinned wider, hands reaching back up.  
On that, Scott tackled him.  
He really, _honestly_, didn’t mean to. Peter was just really, _really_ aggravating.  
“Oof! Feisty!” Peter hit the ground, Scott gripping his shoulders and holding him down.  
“For real, though, you think a fight will tire me out?” He tilted his head, dodging when Scott’s hand went to hit him.  
“Alright, alright! Getting real pissy now, eh?” He gripped Scott’s fist, flipping them over.  
“You’re such a dickwad!” Scott yelled, struggling against Peter’s hands. Peter only chuckled, looking over the younger.  
“I’d be careful. You’re glasses could fall of any seco- ow!” He was cut off when Scott kicked him in the thigh. Peter’s grip weakened, allowing Scott to pull his hand back and punch him in the jaw.  
“Fucking shit, Kid!” Peter gripped his jaw, as Scott kicked him off of him. He went to stand up, Peter tripping him from under the ankles.  
“Not so fast, that’s my job,” He said, Scott growling and launching at him.  
The duo brawled against the floor for a few minutes, before the door opened and the lights flicked on.  
“Will you two shut the _fuck_ up?!” Jean’s voice came, them both quickly looking over.  
Scott had Peter’s collar in grip, Peter on top of him with his knee wedged between Scott’s thighs. He was pushing Scott’s face down against the carpet, Jean raising her brows.  
“Everyone can hear you. They all think you’re fucking,” She pointed out, Scott quickly pushing Peter off of him and standing up.  
“If you went to bed at a normal time, this wouldn’t have happened!” He pointed out, Peter only letting out a laugh as he stood up, wiping his lips to make sure there wasn’t any blood.  
“Yeah, well if you weren’t such a hot head, we wouldn’t be fighting!” He retorted, Scott flipping him off as he fell against his bed.  
“Will you two quit it?! Fix whatever problem is happening here, we don’t need two of us hating each other during training or missions,” Jean glared at both of them, Peter rolling his eyes.  
“Sure thing, Mom,” He responded, watching as she walked in to click off his radio.  
“I expect you two to be fine again by morning,” She said, before closing the door.  
Scott looked at Peter, who let out a sigh, a silver streak left in his path as he quickly went to the bathroom before he was on the bed beside Scott.  
“You’re bleeding,” He frowned, dipping a rag into the small bowl of water he brought. He looked over the small gash on Scott’s forehead, frown deepening.  
“No thanks to you,” Scott tried to look away, Peter gripping his jaw to keep him from moving so he could wipe down the cut.  
“I’m sorry,” Peter said, as he gently placed the towel against the cut, Scott wincing.  
“Me too. I blew up too much. I was being over dramatic,” He responded, Peter shaking his head.  
“Nah, I was being an annoying shit,” He smiled lightly, as the white towel turned a light red.  
“We’re both in the wrong,” Scott settled on, Peter nodding in agreement as he dipped the towel back in the water, before continuing to wipe down his forehead.  
“There we go,” He said, as he placed a small bandage on his head, keeping it down with the tape.  
“Thanks,” Scott nodded, looking over the bruise on Peter’s jaw.  
“I hit you pretty hard, didn’t I?” His fingers grazed the, already purple, bruise, Peter wincing with a nod.  
“Eh, it’ll be good by tomorrow, most likely. Fast healing,” He shrugged, as Scott looked over the rest of his injuries.  
“No bleeding?” He made sure, Peter giving a nod.  
“No bleeding.” He repeated, staring at Scott for a few more seconds before standing up. He flicked off the lights, before looking at Scott.  
“You should go to bed,” He said, Scott lightly smiling with a chuckle.  
“Says you,” He retorted, Peter grinning as he settled in bed.  
“Hey, look, I’m finally going to sleep at least,” He pointed out, Scott shaking his head with a smile.  
“We have to wake up in two hours,” He responded, as he pulled off his sunglasses to replace them with the sleep mask, Peter snorting.  
“Nothing some Starbucks can’t fix,”

“Hey, Bets, you sure you’ll be alright?” Ororo asked her friend, from her place behind her. Betsy took a deep breath, staring at herself in the mirror.  
“I’m fine. I can do this,” She whispered, Ororo nodding.  
“Exactly. You got this,” She took her arm, as Betsy leaned down to pick up her bag.  
“Now c’mon. If anyone, I mean _anyone_, says anything rude or tries anything, they’ll get a nice little storm,” She informed, leading her out the door.  
Every time anyone even looked at Betsy rudely, they got a glare and a middle finger from Ororo. She finally got her to their first class, sitting right beside her.  
“Same class as me?” Betsy questioned, tilting her head.  
“Same schedule. I don’t want you to have to be alone,” She explained, getting a smile in return.  
“Thanks, O,”

“Kurt?” Kurt looked up from his phone- which he was still struggling to understand- met by the eyes of Warren.  
“Hello, Warren! What is up?” He smiled widely, Warren attempting a small smile in return.  
“Um- sorry- just, could you walk with me to class?” He requested, Kurt’s face brightening more (if possible).  
“I’m not really liking the looks I’m getting, and everyone seems to like you,” Warren further elaborated, Kurt’s tail flicking.  
“Of course!” He exclaimed, Warren giving a light smile.  
“Thanks,” He murmured, as Kurt led the way down the corridor.

“What happened to you two?” Ororo raised her brows, at lunch. Betsy and Warren had joined them, Jubilee excitedly starting conversation with the new faces.  
Peter snorted, looking up from his phone before looking at Scott, who only grinned.  
“We got into a bit of a quarrel,” Scott informed, Peter shaking his head.  
“_A bit_?! My injuries usually heal by now,” He signaled to the bruise on his jaw, Scott’s grin only widening.  
“Hey, I apologized,” He pointed out, biting into an apple.  
“After _I_ apologized first!” Peter responded, Scott glancing at him.  
“Alright, yeah, I hit you pretty hard,” He sighed, Peter grinning.  
“Exactly!”  
“But you also happen to be a little pussy,”  
“Oh, you’re calling me the pussy?! Really, Summers? Want a round two?!”  
“Let’s go, bitch,”  
“I won last time, I’ll win again,”  
“You did not!”  
“I did s-,”  
“Will you two shut up?!” Ororo quickly interrupted, before adding, “I should have never asked,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying so hard to make it slowburn but it's me and that never happens
> 
> In other news, I'm not gonna edit this, as it's 4 AM and I'm tired as fuck.
> 
> Should Betsy and Ororo end up together? I dunno. They _could_ have great chemistry in this but I'm not sure yet. I'll figure it out at some point


	4. The One Where Peter Tapes A Teacher To A Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter creates some groupchats, random shit happens, and then he tapes a teacher to a wall.  
Normal day at Xavier's, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend demanded I give her credit, so here it is.  
She made up the usernames for Scott, Warren, and half of Ororo.  
Follow her on Instagram- Sarahpillon_  
While you're at it, follow me too!- Alex_courtlan  
Thanks!!

_QuickSanic has created a groupchat_  
_QuickSanic has added HottyScotty, GingerBread, BlueBalls, and StormyOreos_  
_QuickSanic has named the group- X-Men_

_GingerBread- how’d he get our numbers lmao_  
_QuickSanic- Scott gave them to me_  
_HottyScotty- No i didn’t you stole my fucking phone when I was sleeping_  
_BlueBalls- Hello!_  
_StormyOreos- Kurt what happened to your username_  
_BlueBalls- Warren changed it and wont tell me how to change it back_  
_BlueBalls- what does it even mean?_  
_QuickSanic- we’ll tell you when you’re older_  
_HottyScotty- What is this even for?_  
_QuickSanic- so we can talk_  
_QuickSanic- don’t add mom and dad_  
_GingerBread- mom and dad?_  
_StormyOreos- Im gonna guess Raven and Hank_  
_BlueBalls- what about the others?_  
_QuickSanic- they aren’t x-men yet_  
_HottyScotty- “Y e t”_  
_QuickSanic- well you’re gonna die soon enough so who’s gonna replace you?_  
_HottyScotty- fuck off bitch_  
_BlueBalls- this swearing :’(_  
_StormyOreos- really guys? In front of kurt?_  
_GingerBread- I hate this fucking family_

“Is it true?!” Peter looked up from his phone, confusion on his face as Scott walked into their dorm.  
“Is what true? My dazzling looks? No plastic surgery here, man, I’m all natural,” He responded, closing his phone and placing it on his bed.  
“Is it true that Magneto’s your father?!” He ignored Peter’s comment, Peter opening his mouth to speak.  
“Don’t lie to me, man!” Scott cut him off, Peter rolling his eyes.  
“Yeah, _Erik_ is my father. He doesn’t know yet, so don’t go off talking to him about it,” He crossed his arms, Scott groaning.  
“Was this a _‘tell everyone but Scott’_ thing?!” He questioned, Peter’s brows furrowing.  
“Listen, Kid. I only told Raven. Hank overheard, Raven told Ororo, Jean and Professor are both telepaths, and I don’t know how Kurt found out. I guess everyone talks to much,” He said, before narrowing his eyes.  
“Why does it matter anyway? It’s not like it’s your business,” He pointed out, Scott running a hand through his hair.  
“Oh, I don’t know! Would’ve been real nice to know my roommates the son of a supervillain!” He retorted, Peter shaking his head.  
“_Ex_-supervillain. And calm down, we don’t need your hot head to start another fight,” He picked his phone back up, as Scott fell against his bed.  
“Sorry…” He muttered, arms crossed over his chest as he tapped his foot.  
“I just- it’d be nice if I was told. I guess I really don’t have the right to be angry,” He continued, Peter glancing at him.  
“It’s fine, dude. I didn’t really tell anyone, to make you feel better. I only told Raven. Everyone else found out on their own,” He waved it off, Scott nodding.  
“Yeah. Wow, I’m over dramatic,” He huffed, Peter chuckling lightly, eyes locked on his screen.  
“You really are. But that’s okay,”  
“So, Magtitties is your daddy?” Scott tilted his head, Peter choking on oncoming laughter as he turned to look at him.  
“Magtitties?” Scott only nodded, smiling lightly as he moved to the edge of his bed, sitting against the side.  
“Yeah, he’s my father,” He nodded, after calming down a bit.  
“How’d you find out?” Scott questioned, Peter humming in thought as he moved so he was sitting across from Scott, on his own bed.  
“I found out a little bit after breaking him out of the Pentagon,” He shrugged, Scott’s brows shooting up his forehead.  
“You _broke_ him out of the Pentagon?!” He grinned, lightly, giving a nod.  
“Another story for another time. I was gonna tell him during that whole situation in Cairo, but pussied out. Haven’t told him yet,” He shrugged, Scott nodding.  
“You _are_ gonna tell him though, right?” He made sure, Peter quickly nodding.  
“Oh yeah, man. Imagine all those birthday gifts he’ll have to make up with? I can’t skip out on that,” He grinned, Scott snorting.  
“Alright, than. I wanna hear that story about the Pentagon,” He requested, Peter grinning larger.  
“Sure thing- hey, did you know the first time I met Prof, he was high as a kite?” 

“Don’t you think it’s weird how much Jean’s been hanging out with Logan?” Scott asked, the next day at lunch. His eyes were narrowed in the direction of the two, who were sitting and chatting at an empty table across the cafeteria.  
“Is he even allowed to be in here? He’s not even a student,” He continued, Peter raising his brows with a grin.  
“Oooh! Does Scotty have a crush?!” He cooed, Scott averting his eyes from the duo.  
“What?! No!” He denied, Peter’s grin only widening as he prodded a finger into Scott’s rib.  
“Oh, you totally like her!” Scott quickly shook his head, as Peter continued his tormenting.  
“I don’t like her at all! She’s just one of my best friends!” Scott rejected, Peter scoffing and leaning on his hands.  
“Sure, dude. You’re always giving her heart eyes,” Peter pointed out, Scott’s brows furrowing.  
“You can’t see my eyes, Peter,” He responded, Peter huffing.  
“Just- take it metaphorically, Smart ass,” 

“Okay, so, you keep getting visions of the past _and_ the future?” Jean leaned over the table, voice a bit quiet as she spoke.  
“Yeah- and I recognize all of you. I feel like I’ve been here before- it’s so fucking weird,” He massaged his furrowed brows, her nodding.  
“You were here before- at some point in the future,” She responded, before her face brightened up.  
“Let’s go talk to the Professor!” She recommended, going to stand up.  
“You’ve got classes in 2 minutes,” Logan tilted his head, her inhaling sharply.  
“Let’s talk to Professor after classes!” 

_QuickSanic has created a groupchat_  
_QuickSanic has added HottyScotty, GingerBread, BlueBalls, StormyOreos, BabyImAFirework, AngelKnives, and LaserSwordBitch_  
_QuickSanic has named the group- The Baddest Bitches_ _ QuickSanic- It’s free real estate_  
_HottyScotty- Angelknives?_  
_AngelKnives- shut up it’s edgy_  
_StormyOreos- e d g e l o r d_  
_BlueBalls- The chat name >:(_  
_BlueBalls- how do I change it_  
_QuickSanic- nobody tell him_  
_GingerBread- can I get a waffle_  
_LaserSwordBitch- howd you get my number_  
_QuickSanic- I am God_  
_BabyImAFirework- get oN TOP OF THE FRIDGE!_  
_HottyScotty- tHIS HOUSE IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE_  
_GingerBread- can I please get a waffle_  
_QuickSanic- My name is Bella Thorne and this is the story of the time I found out I had dyslexia. I remember when I started first grade. Right away, it was awful because I couldn’t read as well as the other kids. My brain mixed up letters like b and d, and m and w. Dyslexia is different for EVERYONE who has it. For me, it just made it harder to read or write I started working really hard on how to read better. My family helped me by making me read everything from menus, to cereal boxes, to road signs. Today, I read a year above my grade level. And I learned to face my problems, to run away from them. Dyslexia makes things hard for me, not impossible._  
_BlueBalls- i need holy water because of you people and your sins_  
_HottyScotty- Nobody-_  
_HottyScotty- Kurt- JESUS IS OUR LORD AND SAVIOR PRAISE JESUS WE LOVE HIM NEVER SWEAR I ONLY DRINK HOLY WATER I PRAY FIVE TIMES A DAY DID I TELL YOU I LOVE GOD I SLEEP WITH A ROSARY ON MY NECK AND A CROSS HANGING ABOVE ME GOD IS GREAT I BATHE IN HOLY WATER HOLY WATERRRR YOU ALL ARE SINNERS S I N N E R S PRAYPRAYPRAYPRAY-_  
_BlueBalls- :’(_  
_AngelKnives- Accurate_  
_LaserSwordBitch- I wanna go hOME_  
_StormyOreos- wait where are you?!_  
_LaserSwordBitch- target_  
_StormyOreos- why are you at target?_  
_LaserSwordBitch- cheez its_  
_QuickSanic- me_  
_HottyScotty- yeah about that stop hiding cheez its under my bed man_  
_QuickSanic- that was ONE time_  
_GingerBread- this chat is too chaotic___  
_BabyImAFirework- i r i d o c y c l i t i s_

“You wake me up every night with your bullshit,” Scott grumbled, turning on his side.  
“Where the fuck are you even going?” He continued, Peter looking at him from his place at the door.  
“I’m breaking into the kitchen,” He replied, nonchalantly, as Scott pulled off his mask to put on his sunglasses.  
“_Why?_” He questioned, sitting up lightly. Peter thought for a moment, before shrugging.  
“I want to make brownies,” He responded, Scott rubbing his temple.  
“Pot brownies?” He asked, Peter feigning offence to he question.  
“Why would you think that?” He gasped, dramatically, Scott rolling his eyes behind his glasses.  
“Because it’s you. Just, if they aren’t pot brownies, bring me back some. If they are, give some to Warren. I’m sure he’d like that,” He waved his hand, pulling the blanket up his chest and staring at the ceiling.  
“I’ll just make two batches than- hey, don’t fall asleep with the glasses on, yeah? Make sure you put on your mask, you might hurt yourself,” He looked him over, Scott glancing at him.  
“Thanks for worrying,” He said, voice laced with sleep.  
Suddenly, a breeze passed and he couldn’t see.  
“What the fuck?!” He murmured, hands reaching up to fin the mask back on his face.  
“You probably _were_ gonna fall asleep with them on,” Peter said, Scott gulping lightly.  
“I- thanks,” He nodded, trying to not pay attention to the fact he could feel Peter’s fingers hovering over his cheek.  
“No problem,” Peter responded, in a whisper.  
And then he was gone, no trace of him near Scott. 

“So, you got detention for breaking into the kitchen?” Jubilee snorted, as they walked into the cafeteria. Peter frowned, giving a nod.  
“Ms.Bratt found me. I’ll get payback,” He assured, Jubilee’s brows raising before she gave a nod.  
“Why were you in the kitchen anyway?” She questioned, noticing their table and sending a wave to them, Scott looking up from his book to give a smile.  
“Brownies,” He answered, Jubilee pursing her lips.  
“_Pot_ brownies?” She asked, Peter inhaling sharply.  
“Why the _fuck_ does _everyone_ think-!” 

Peter got payback in his own Peter way.  
“Woah, woah, back up- what’s happening over here?” Charles persuaded the crowding students back, rolling to the front of the group, Scott following behind him.  
Once there, they both looked over the scene in front of them. A laugh passed Scott’s lips, which he quickly covered with a cough, as Charles’ eyes widened.  
“What in the everliving…?” He muttered, just as a camera flash was heard.  
“Man, this is great!” Peter gloated, watching as the polaroid printed out.  
“_Peter,_” Charles turned around, looking at him sternly.  
“Is this your doing?” He quirked his left brow, Peter pursing his lips.  
“Duct taping Ms.Bratt to the wall, you mean?” He tilted his head, shaking the photo in his hand.  
“What else would I mean, Peter?” Charles rubbed his temple, Peter shrugging.  
“There’s a lot of things you could mean, Prof- wow, look at this, isn’t it great? I think I got the perfect shot,” He looked over the picture, before showing it to a kid.  
“I think it’s great. I’m keeping this forever,” He pocketed the photo, before snapping another picture on his phone.  
“Peter,” Charles inhaled sharply, “Did you, or did you not, tape Ms.Bratt to the wall?” Ms.Bratt grunted from her place against the wall, not being able to do much with tape over her mouth, as Peter hummed in thought.  
“Do you want the answer where I don’t get in trouble or the one where I tell the truth?” He asked, Scott letting out a laugh, which earned a glare from Ms.Bratt.  
“Sorry,” He murmured, stifling his laughter into his hand as Charles just shook his head.  
“Don’t worry, Tracy, Scott will help you down, I’ll send Jean to help as well,” He looked at Ms.Bratt, whom was fuming.  
“And I’ll be taking _you_ to my office to have a quick chat,” He turned back to Peter, who only gave a nod.  
“Sounds good to me, let’s go- you still got that candy bowl, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got most of the book planned out already- I've got a lot of chapter titles too


	5. The One Where Peter Steals Airpods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter steals airpods, Jean and Logan talk to Charles, and Kurt has his first Cheese It!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Peter/Scott centric, I want them together so badly but I will sLOWBURN!

“Guess who’s back, Motherfucker!” Peter slammed the door open, Scott looking up from his science textbook.  
“How’d it go?” He smiled, the whole situation replaying in his head.  
“4 weekends of detention!” He gave finger guns with a wink, Scott tilting his head.  
“Only 4 weekends of detention? Damn, son, you got off easy,” He pointed out, Peter nodding with a grin.  
“Oh, I know. The worst part is I didn’t get my pot brownies,” His grin turned into a frown, Scott quickly sitting up higher against his bed.  
“So you _do_ admit it!”

“Professor, we’ve got a question,” Jean tapped her knuckle against the open door, Charles looking up from where he was shuffling papers.  
“Of course, come in,” He waved Jean and Logan in, Jean quick to close the door as she sat beside Logan in front of Charles.  
“What’s wrong?” Charles questioned, leaning against his hand and looking at the duo.  
“Want me to talk?” Jean looked at Logan, who gave a nod.  
“Logan’s mind seems to be stuck in multiple timelines- a good future, a bad future, and some past where he was just-,”  
“I was livin’ like an animal, Chuck,” Logan interrupted, Charles inhaling with a nod.  
“Okay. I _may_ know the cause to this,” He claimed, Jean smiling widely and standing, placing her hands on his desk.  
“Great! How do we fix it?!”  
“I don’t know,” Was Charles response, her face falling.  
“Oh…” She sat back down, glancing at Logan, whom was staring at his knees.  
“Well, um… what do you know? About this whole thing?” Charles leaned back in his chair.  
“A few years back, we met Logan,” He began, Logan quickly looking up.  
“But not _our_ Logan,” He continued, Logan’s brows furrowing.  
“Well, yes, of course, our Logan. But, from the future. His mind traveled back into his body at the time- this will be long, okay, um- let’s start with him showing up at the mansion,”

“I swear to _fucking_ God if you wake me up again I will blast you to Europe,” Scott threatened, voice full of sleep. Peter’s eyes widened as he looked back at the male.  
“I- uh, yeah, sorry,” He responded, quickening his movements.  
“What are you even doing?” Scott grumbled, facing Peter’s direction.  
Oh, Peter had never been so happy that Scott was blind with the mask on.  
“Just- nothing, pacing around,” He let out a grunt, before he finally got it in.  
Success!  
“Just pacing around? It sounds like your shoving a body in our closet,” Scott muttered, as Peter closed the doors.  
“What? No,” He glanced at the closet, before falling onto his bed.  
“I’m gonna sleep now. Night,”

“When did you get airpods?” Warren’s brows furrowed, the next day at lunch, as Peter showed off the wireless headphones in his ears.  
“Doesn’t matter,” He responded, doing a small pose to show them off.  
“He probably stole them,” Jean pointed out, Peter gaping at the accusation.  
“Wow, thanks, Jean,” He glared, as Ororo looked up from her phone.  
“Oh, he most definitely stole them,” She agreed, murmurs of agreement following.  
“Fuck you guys,” Peter stood up, Scott furrowing his brows.  
“What are you doing?” He questioned, as Peter walked a few feet, before raising his arms.  
“Cartwheeling away from your bullshit,” He claimed, before doing so. He went to land, instead tripping on his own feet and hitting his face against a nearby table.  
“Aw, fuck, I can’t believe you’ve done this!” He yelped, gripping his nose as laughter broke out.  
“Peter,” Jean said, in between giggles, “You’re bleeding,” She pointed out his nose, him pulling back his hand to see blood dripping down.  
“Fuck!” He groaned, as Scott swallowed back anymore laughs.  
“C’mon, bud, we should get you to the nurses office,” He stood up, trying his hardest not to laugh as blood poured down Peter’s face.  
“I’m gonna die, aren’t I?” He joked, as Scott gripped his arm, guiding him out the cafeteria. He heard a few camera flashes, and, being Peter, only posed.  
“Guess what, though?” Peter grinned, Scott glancing at him.  
“My airpods survived,” He positioned his hand under his ear, Scott scoffing.  
“Of course that’s what you’re worried about- it’s gonna look like someone dragged a dead body through the hall,” He changed the subject, Peter tilting his head.  
“Y’know, you’ve really been talking about dead bodies more than any normal person. Have you got something to tell me?” Peter joked, as the nurses office came into view.  
“Yeah, I’ve been plotting your murder,” Scott responded, nudging him lightly.  
Peter just gasped dramatically, the rest of the walk being silent.  
“Y’know, I wouldn’t be in this situation if you guys didn’t accuse me of stealing,” Peter pointed out, as Scott pushed the door open.  
“Nah, something _would_ have happened. It’s you, after all,” He grinned, Peter narrowing his eyes before looking up.  
He was met by the sight of Erik opening and closing drawers, as if in search for something.  
“I don’t think they have anything in here that’ll help with your world domination plans,” He spoke up, Erik looking up.  
“Oh- Peter and Scott, correct?” He questioned, closing the drawer he was looking in.  
“That’s us- what’re ya looking for? Also, where’s the nurse?” Peter tilted his head, as Scott grabbed him a box of tissues.  
“Bandages for the training room- to use on the punching bags. And some kid got injured during PE, she’s out there helping him,” He explained, as Peter sat against the small bed in the room, giving a nod.  
Scott passed Peter the tissues, before going to a cabinet and reaching up, pulling down a roll of bandages.  
“Here you go,” He passed them to Erik, before his eyes widened behind his sunglasses as he looked at Peter.  
“Hey, hey, hey- don’t do that!” He quickly walked over, forcing his head back up.  
“Who told you you should lie your head back when you have a nosebleed?” He scowled, positioning his head better before holding a tissue against it.  
“My teacher in fourth grade,” Peter responded, Scott scoffing as he looked at Erik.  
“There’s ice in that freezer- could you grab some?” He requested, Erik going to do so.  
“What happened?” He asked, as he grabbed an ice pack. Peter snorted, before wincing.  
“I did a cartwheel,” He responded, as Erik passed Scott the ice pack.  
“I’d hardly call whatever that was a cartwheel,” Scott muttered, as he handed Peter the ice.  
“Hold that to the bridge of your nose, will you?” He commanded, Peter doing so.  
“I see. Well, I should get going. Have fun with your bloody nose,” Erik waved, as he left the room, closing the door behind him.  
“He really doesn’t have a clue, does he?” Scott said, as he pulled back the bloody tissues from Peter’s nose, pushing a few new ones against it.  
“Nope,” Peter shook his head, Scott gripping his cheek to stop him.  
“Lean your head _down_, Peter, you don’t need the blood going back into your throat,” He sighed, tilting Peter’s head down.  
“How do you know so much about this, anyway?” Peter asked, Scott huffing as he sat beside him, Peter turning to him and sitting cross-legged. Scott got in the same position, there knees touching as Scott treated his nose.  
“Back when I was younger, I was in a lot of foster homes. Some weren’t the nicest- and, Alex always made sure I’d never get hurt,” He began, frowning lightly to himself.  
“So he’d get hurt himself. I’d always feel terrible. He only stood up for me, y’know? So I’d learned different things- on how to treat wounds- to help Alex out, that’s all I could really do,” He shrugged, Peter sighing lightly.  
“I can tell you two were close,” He said, Scott giving a nod as he pulled the tissues back to see how bad the bleeding was.  
“We were. He was all I had growing up,” He said, Peter smiling sadly at him.  
“I’m sorry. I wish I’d gotten there faster,” He admitted, Scott shaking his head.  
“Hey, don’t be. I’ve told you already, it wasn’t your fault,” He assured, Peter giving a small nod, before Scott pulled his head back into place.  
“_Peter_, keep your head down,” He reminded, Peter chuckling softly.  
“Thanks, for helping me, I mean,” He said, Scott giving a small shrug.  
“It’s nothing. You helped me when I got hurt,” He signaled one hand to his forehead, Peter rolling his eyes.  
“That’s different. I’m the one _who_ hurted you,” He said, Scott smiling lightly.  
“It’s _‘hurt’_, you doofus, not _‘hurted’_,” He chuckled, Peter looking in thought for a moment.  
“So, you wouldn’t have patched me up if you weren’t the one who _‘hurted’_ me?” He asked, jokingly, as he pulled off the tissues, the bleeding seemingly stopped.  
“Hey, I never said that,” Peter retorted, as Scott stood up to run some Kleenex under water.  
“I’m kidding,” Scott said, as he walked over to the small sink beside the nurses cabinet.  
“Now, let’s just clean you up and hopefully make it to class before lunch hour ends,” He smiled, settling beside him to wipe the dried blood from his face.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Peter said, rolling his eyes as Scott wiped his skin down.  
“I care about class, unlike you,” Scott’s voice was joking, Peter chuckling softly.  
“That’s because _you’re_ a nerd, and _I’m_ not,” He responded, Scott shaking his head as he gripped Peter’s chin to turn his head one way.  
“No, I’m not,” He said, wiping off the last of the blood.  
“Yes, you are. You’re a total nerd,” Peter retorted, helping Scott pick up the dirty Kleenex’s.  
“I’m not,” Scott denied, crossing his arms as Peter opened the door.  
“You so are!”

“I’m here! Sorry I was so late!” Betsy ran up to the table, settling beside Kurt as Ororo rose her brows.  
“Where the hell have you been?” She questioned, Betsy pulling her backpack onto her lap.  
“Target,” She responded, Ororo letting out a sigh as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
“For what?” She asked, Betsy unzipping her backpack.  
“Cheese Itz!” She pulled out a box, Kurt’s eyes flashing over with fascination.  
“What is a ‘Cheese It’?” He questioned, Betsy’s jaw dropping.  
“Oh, you poor baby,” She frowned, quickly opening the box and pouring some into her hand.  
“Here, take some. You’re about to meet God,” She held her hand out, Kurt grabbing a few before throwing them into his mouth.  
A few seconds passed.  
“My gosh! Das sind lecker! (These are delicious!),” He exclaimed, a large grin coming over her face as she poured more into his hand.  
“So does Bets just carry Cheese Itz around at all times or like…?” Warren spoke up, Betsy snorting.  
“Oh, trust me, I do,” She said, before digging her hand back into her bag.  
“Want some orange juice?” She pulled out a small bottle of Sunny D, Warren’s brows furrowing.  
“Don’t like orange juice? I’ve also got apple juice,” She pulled out another bottle, Jubilee’s face brightening.  
“I’ll take that!” She reached across the table, taking the bottle.  
“It’s still cold!” She gushed, Warren inhaling sharply.  
“If everyone at this God-awful school didn’t hate me, I’d be finding new friends,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never had a God Damn nosebleed oops?


	6. The One Where Peter Gets Arrested For Stealing Airpods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's addicted to Cheese Itz, Jubilee finds Peter's Tik Tok account, and Peter gets arrested.

“Kurt, stop it, you’re gonna become an actual whale if you keep eating those,” Warren groaned, looking over his friend.  
Kurt could finally say they were friends!  
“But Engel, they are so amazing,” Kurt responded, throwing another handful of Cheese Itz into his mouth.  
“So is alcohol yet I’m less addicted to that than you are Cheese Itz,” Warren rolled his eyes, Kurt shaking his head.  
“That’s not true. I believe you are, what the Americans call, an alcoholic,” He pointed out, after swallowing back the cheesy goodness.  
“You can’t get me wrong there,” Warren agreed, as he typed on his laptop.  
“Ugh! Why did I wait until the day before the deadline to start my essay again?!” He groaned, fingers furiously tapping the keys.  
“You were too busy drinking alcohol,”  
“Was that supposed to be a joke, Blue?” Warren looked up at Kurt, who shrugged.  
“It was also the total truth, Mein Freund,” He smiled lightly, Warren chuckling softly.  
“Yeah, yeah… don’t you have a history assignment due tomorrow?” He glanced at Kurt, who’s golden eyes widened.  
“Oh Scheisse,”  
“Hey, watch your fucking mouth,”

“Jean!” Jean turned to Jubilee, confusion on her face as she looked at the girl.  
“What’s up?” She asked, Jubilee inhaling deeply as she thrusted her phone into Jean’s face.  
“I found Peter’s Tik Tok account!” She explained, Jean quickly gripping the device.  
“Oh… my God. He has thirteen thousand followers,” She gaped, Jubilee nodding her head.  
“He’s got lowkey clout,” She ran a hand through her dark hair, as Jean tapped a video.  
“What’s he gonna do when he finds out we found it? Be proud or embarrassed?” She asked, as she scrolled to the next video.  
“It’s Peter. He’ll be both,” She summed up, Jean snorting and nodding in agreement.

“You know what I noticed?” Scott pointed out, as him and Peter walked into their final period class. Peter hummed for him to continue.  
“We’ve gotten through this day without a single issue,” He said, Peter’s brows furrowing before he gave a nod.  
“You’re right. That’s weird,” He agreed, settling into the seat beside Scott.  
“For us, at least,” Scott added, Peter snorting lightly.  
Fifteen minutes into the class, the door swung open and two police officers stepped in.  
“Oh, you fucking planned this, didn’t you?” Scott turned to Peter, mouth agape as Peter shook his head.  
“Nope. Not this time,” He popped the ‘p’, Scott inhaling sharply.  
“Is Peter Maximoff here?” One officer questioned, Scott’s eyes widening behind his sunglasses as he looked at Peter.  
“Right here, sir, what’s the tea?” Peter stood up, the officer beckoning him over. When he got their, he quickly turned Peter around, putting handcuffs on his wrists. Scott tried to stifle his laughter as he pulled out his phone.  
“Woah there, kinky! Take me to dinner first!” Peter claimed. Scott began to laugh his ass off, phone out and recording.  
“Scott, stop laughing! Tell ‘em I’m innocent! I didn’t do shit!” He struggled against the officer’s hands, Scott shaking his head as he laughed harder.  
“Take him in, Officers! Whatever it was, he did it, 100%!” He exclaimed, the female officer cracking a light smile at that.  
“I’m _innocent!_ This is homophobic!” Peter grunted, Scott’s laughs returning as the female officer took his arm, guiding him out.  
“Thanks, Teach,” The male officer waved, the teacher’s mouth agape as Scott fell off his chair from laughing.  
“Holy… Shit!” He wheezed, clutching his stomach as he turned off the camera.  
“Oh my God! He just got fuckin’ arrested! Did you see that shit?!” He looked at the kid beside him, who gave a slow nod.  
“For fuck’s sake, Peter! What could he have possibly done?!” He took a few deep breaths, before breaking into more fits of laughter.  
“Professor’s gonna be so _fucking_ pissed, man!”

_The Baddest Bitches_

_HottyScotty- I’m dying help I cant oh my gOD_  
_GingerBread- are you okay?_  
_AngelKnives- im gonna sob my essay i wrote last night didn’t save so im skipping class_  
_AngelKnives- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT PETER_  
_HottyScotty- AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA_  
_LaserSwordBitch- what’s happening?_  
_HottyScotty- PETER JUST GOT ARRESTED_  
_BabyImAFirework- FOR??_  
_HottyScotty- I DON’T KNOW BUT I RECORDED IT_  
_BlueBalls- Poor Peter :( We need to find a way to communicate with him_  
_HottyScotty- HE GOT INTO THIS ON HIS OWN SOMEHOW_  
_StormyOreos- SEND?? THE?? VIDEO??_  
_HottyScotty- (Peter’sArrest.JPEG)_  
_BabyImAFirework- IM CRYING IN STUDY HALL AHAHAHAH_  
_GingerBread- “this is homophobic” bITCH-_

Scott opened the dorm room, before his phone started ringing. He clicked answer without looking at the ID, a familiar voice filling his ears.  
“Did you see that shit?!” Peter’s voice erupted, the same laughter from then hitting Scott full force.  
“Fuck… Yeah, Jesus Christ,” He gasped for breath, hearing Peter chuckle on the other side.  
“Scott, you need to save me, man. This fucking blows,” He groaned, Scott sitting against his bed to calm down.  
“You’re the one that got arrested. What’d ya even do?” He asked, some shuffling coming from the other end.  
“I stole Airpods and a Smart TV,” Scott could practically hear the smirk in Peter’s voice, and he couldn’t help but let a laugh slip past his lips.  
“A Smart TV? Where’ve you been keeping it?” He chuckled, Peter snorting.  
“In our closet,” He responded, Scott quickly getting up from his bed.  
“No way,” He denied, going for the closet door.  
“Yes way!” The truth was confirmed when Scott pulled the door open, before inhaling thickly.  
“Jesus fucking Christ, Peter,” He rubbed his temple, before going back to his bed.  
“Hey, it was a nice ass TV!” Peter defended, Scott snorting.  
“Hey, Peter?” He spoke up, after a few moments of silence. Peter hummed for him to continue.  
“Don’t you only get one call in prison, or is that just movies?” He couldn’t help but lightly grin at his words, because _Peter was in prison_.  
“You _do_ only get one call,” Peter confirmed, Scott lightly smiling.  
“And you chose me? I’m honoured, really,” He admitted, jokingly, hearing Peter scoff.  
“Hey, don’t flatter yourself. You got it on tape, right?” He asked, Scott snorting.  
“The whole thing. God, I watched it like ten times,” He laughed, Peter chuckling.  
“Hey, Scotty, you know where the milk comes from?” Peter questioned, Scott humming.  
“No I don’t, Peter, where does it come from?” Scott rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, awaiting Peter’s answer.  
“The tiddies,” Peter responded, and Scott couldn’t help the laugh that passed his lips.  
“You’re such a doofus,” Scott shook his head, listening to Peter’s laughter on the other line.  
“I work at a farmer’s market, all the customers were fed up,” He continued the corny jokes for the next few minutes.  
“Why did the scarecrow win an award?” Scott let out a sigh.  
“Why, Peter?” He chuckled lightly, hearing some more shifts.  
“Because he was outstanding in his field,” He laughed, Scott letting a few chuckles.  
“One second,” He heard Peter’s hand cover the mic, muffled talking on the other end before he heard it rise back to Peter’s ear.  
“Aw, man, I gotta go. I guess you don’t have a lot of time on these things,” He could practically hear Peter’s pout, and couldn’t help it when the words fell from his mouth-  
“I miss you,” He admitted, hearing another couple shuffles.  
“I know- I know, man! Gimme a minute!” He heard Peter say to a guard.  
“Hey, sorry- uh, I miss you too, Scott,” He responded, Scott lightly smiling.  
“I’ll talk to the Professor, you’ll be out soon,” He reminded.  
“Yeah- thanks. See you soon, hopefully?” Scott nodded, before realizing Peter couldn’t see him.  
“Yeah. Bye, Peter,” He said, Peter giving a response before he hung up.  
Next thing Scott knew, he was walking to the Professor’s office.  
“Hey, Professor, you probably already heard, but like, Peter got arrested during last period,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Scott are mEANT FOR EACH OTHER ALRIGHTY SIR


	7. The One Where Logan Faces His Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's out of prison, Logan and Jean have a _chat_, Scott's lowkey jealous, and everyone has a few too many drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UM YES I'D LIKE TO POINT OUT I LOVE YOU @mcudanverss YOURE AMAZING AND IT'S SUCH A SMALL WORLD!!

“Finally! Sweet freedom!” Peter grinned, running across the field. Scott rolled his eyes, following after the silver haired male.  
“Yeah, that’s if you don’t get arrested again,” Jean pointed out, Peter sending a joking glare.  
“Hey, shuttup,” He scoffed, before finding himself in front of the pond.  
“Wow, I missed fresh air,” He gloated, as the others made their way to the speedster.  
“You were in there for a day, Peter,” Warren settled on the grass, Kurt quickly bamfing beside him, making him lightly recoil at the sudden appearance.  
“A long day,” He retorted, as Scott threw his phone on the ground beside Jean.  
“Yeah- hey, can I see your phone?” He held out his hand, Peter’s brow’s creasing as he handed it to Scott.  
“Yeah, what’s u-,” He started, Scott throwing Peter’s phone on the grass and pushing him forward, a large splash emitting from the pond as Scott laughed.  
“Scott!” Peter yelped, emerging from the water and slicking his hair back.  
“How’s the water?” He squatted down near the edge of the pond, as Peter moved over in front of him, eyes held in a glare.  
“I don’t know, you tell me,” He grinned, Scott’s mouth opening before Peter gripped his arm. Scott’s hand quickly swung to his sunglasses, holding them in place as he was pulled in.  
“My glasses, Peter!” He groaned, as he came back up, swatting Peter’s arm as the male laughed.  
“Oh, boohoo, you pushed me in first,” He pursed his lips, as Scott wrapped his arms around his chest.  
“Fuck off- you’re lucky my phone wasn’t in my pocket,” He scoffed, Peter chuckling.  
“Can you even see anything, Kid?” He asked, Scott shaking his head.  
“What do you think? There’s water all over my fucking glasses,” He sighed, Peter snorting lightly.  
“So what? Are we swimming now?” Betsy questioned, Scott shrugging.  
“Not even sure if we’re allowed to swim here, but, yeah,” He snorted, pushing Peter away when he walked towards him.  
“Oh, no way! Who knows what you’re gonna do!” He backed away, Peter shaking his head with a smile.  
“Oh, come on, Scotty! I thought you said you missed me!” He pouted, walking closer.  
“That was when you were gone- stop it!” He whined, taking another step back before he tripped, his arm quickly getting grabbed.  
“Woah, there, Kid!” Peter pulled him back up, Scott scowling lightly.  
“See, I saved you! I ain’t gonna push you in!” He assured, as Scott balanced himself in the water.  
“ ‘Ain’t’ isn’t a word, Peter,” He brushed his hair back, Peter rolling his eyes.  
“Don’t correct me, Nerd,”  
“There’s no way I’m going in,” Warren denied, Ororo scoffing.  
“It’s just water, Warren!” She said, splashing some at him, him quickly dodging it.  
“Oh, fuck you! I don’t wanna get my wings wet!” He growled, her brows creasing.  
“Wow. Drama queen over here doesn’t want his wings wet,” Betsy snorted, Warren narrowing his eyes.  
“Oh, shut up. You go to Target like, everyday, to buy fucking Cheez Its,” He shook his head, leaning back against his hands.  
Kurt’s eyes brightened, before he was gone and back in a puff of smoke.  
“Cheez Its!” He grinned, opening the box as Warren groaned, falling back against the grass.  
“You Kids do know that if Chuck sees you like these, he’ll be pissed,” Jean looked up, a smile settling on her lips.  
“Hey, Lo!” She greeted, Logan sending a small smile her way before looking over the kids.  
“Lo…?” Scott whispered, Peter grinning and nudging him.  
“Telling me you don’t have a crush. You’re totally jealous,” He said, as Logan and Jean continued their conversation.  
“What? No. It’s just… different,” He sighed, frowning lightly as Logan held out his hand, helping the red-head out of the pond.  
“And what makes it so different?” Peter asked, crossing his arms.  
“Because she’s my best friend. I just- okay, this is hard to explain,” He turned to Peter, who smiled.  
“Don’t worry, Kid, I’m all ears,” He signaled to his ears for explanation, Scott sighing.  
“Just… not here,” He shook his head, Peter pursing his lips.  
“Okay. So let’s head back to our room,” He decided, pulling himself out of the pond. Scott sighed, allowing the male to help him out.  
“Wet clothes are uncomfortable. How about we all meet up here later tonight?” Peter asked, getting agreements from the group as Peter led Scott away from the pond.  
“Great, our clothes are fucking soaked,” Scott grimaced, as they walked inside the school, small puddles forming behind them.  
“It’s fine. They’ll dry,” Peter waved it off, before he was gone and back in a silver flash.  
“Our phones,” He handed Scott his, Scott sending a grateful smile.  
A few silent minutes passed, before Peter was pushing their dorm door open.  
“Should probably get changed. Don’t wanna catch a cold,” Peter pointed out, pulling his drawer open as Scott went to grab towels.  
“You know what the most annoying thing is?” Scott groaned, as he passed Peter a towel. Peter hummed for him to continue.  
“When water fucking dries against your glasses and makes everything foggy,” He sighed, rubbing the towel against his hair with one hand as he obtained clothes with the other.  
“I mean, never really happened to me, but I’ll take your word,” Peter chuckled, shrugging off his soaked jacket.  
“Be so happy the only thing in my pocket was a stick of Five Gum,” He shook his head, peeling his drenched shirt off. Scott quickly looked away from him, shaking his head as a small blush crept up his neck.  
“And you’re lucky I put my phone down before you pulled me in,” He retorted, throwing his shirt off before quickly pulling a new one over.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Peter scoffed, undoing his belt buckle to push his jeans down, replacing them with a pair of sweats.  
“Good thing it wasn’t too cold,” Scott said, also putting on a pair of sweat pants.  
“Yeah, for real. I’d rather not freeze,” Peter agreed, Scott snorting.  
“Professor probably regrets keeping us around,” Peter pursed his lips, Scott chuckling.  
“Can’t fight the facts,” He picked up his soaked clothing, going to put them in the dryer. Peter got the idea, following his movements. Scott took minute relocating the clothes from the washer into the dryer, before clicking it on.  
“Okay, now, what’s with this whole Jean thing?” Scott walked back out to see Peter sprawled on his bed, letting out a sigh.  
“Get off my bed,” He huffed, Peter only sitting up. Scott rolled his eyes, but sat beside him.  
“Well, Jean and I became close pretty fast. She was my only friend here until I met Jubilee and Kurt,” He explained, fiddling with his fingers.  
“No, I don’t like her. She was just… one of the only people I let my walls down to? I told her about my past and stuff, the foster homes. She was the only one really there for me when Alex…” He trailed off, Peter frowning.  
“Hey, just because she’s showing interest in someone else, doesn’t mean she doesn’t still love you,” He assured, patting Scott’s knee lightly.  
“As a friend, I mean,” He added, Scott nodding his head.  
“I know,” He sighed, falling against the bed. Peter followed, laying beside him and staring at the ceiling.  
“You’ll be okay, and she’ll be okay. You guys are best friends, I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Peter glanced at Scott, who inhaled with a nod.  
“You’re right. Thanks, for that. I guess I needed some reassurance,” He turned his head to Peter, smiling at him as Peter did the same.  
“No problem,” Peter murmured, eyes locked on Scott’s face as he gazed at him. Scott found himself doing the same, the staring continuing for almost a minute before he quickly sat up, clearing his throat lightly.  
“Yeah… Uh, well- wanna like, watch a movie or something?” He rubbed the back of his neck, as Peter sat up as well.  
“Let’s do that, yeah,” He agreed, shifting in his spot as Scott stood up, going to turn on the PS4.

“So, what’s up?” Jean asked, as her and Logan walked down a small path leading to the school.  
“I got another vision,” He explained, pulling off his jacket.  
“About?” She tilted her head, as Logan settled the jacket against her shoulders. Jean smiled lightly at him, pulling it tighter around him.  
“You,” He said, before running a hand down his face, stopping in their tracks. She furrowed her brows, leading him over to a bench.  
“Woah, hey, calm down, Lo. You look like you’re about to pass out,” She sat him down, sitting beside him.  
“I know this isn’t the good future. You’re still there in the good future,” He rubbed at his eyes in aggravation, her sighing.  
“Okay, just, tell me what happened,” She requested, him inhaling thickly.  
“You… went insane. And I had to kill you,” He explained, balancing his head on his hands as her breath hitched.  
“Hey, it’s okay, that won’t happen,” She assured, taking his fidgeting hand.  
“It’ll be alright,” She promised, as he looked up at her.  
“Do you want to know what my last words to you were?” He asked, voice quiet. She gave a nod.  
“Please,” She smiled, nodding him on.  
“I love you, those were my last words,” She opened her mouth to speak, but something blocked it.  
That something was Logan’s mouth against hers.  
So, she did what any sane person does when someone they’re attracted to kisses them, and she kissed back.  
He tasted like cigarettes and whiskey and though it was weird, it was so Logan and it had her smiling.  
Sadly, though, because oxygen’s a bitch, they had to pull back.  
“Wow…” She muttered, smiling lightly as she looked up at him.  
“I am so glad I’m 18, or you’d be in shit,” She laughed, him letting out a chuckle.  
“So, am I taking you out, or what?” He asked, her giving a swift nod.  
“Yes please,”

_The Baddest Bitches_

_StormyOreos- hey so i was exploring the woods_  
_BabyImAFirework- no you were searching for a pet squirrel_  
_StormyOreos- shh_  
_StormyOreos- I found some place that looks like they had bonfires_  
_StormyOreos- we should hangout there tonight_  
_AngelKnives- good idea ill handle the alcohol_  
_BlueBalls- Warren!_  
_StormyOreos- not what I was implying but alright_  
_HottyScotty- sounds fun_  
_QuickSanic- im in_  
_GingerBread- oh_  
_GingerBread- im sorry Im hanging out with a friend tonight_  
_HottyScotty- Logan?_  
_GingerBread- yeah_  
_StormyOreos- it’s okay lol_  
_LaserSwordBitch- hey sorry I was doing something_  
_StormyOreos- Grabbing cheez its?_  
_LaserSwordBitch- yeah that_  
_QuickSanic- alright meet up at the pond in twenty?_  
_BlueBalls- sure!_  
_StormyOreos- sounds good_  
_AngelKnives- Ill go get the drinks brb_  
_BlueBalls- N O_

“You alright?” Peter smiled at Scott, who let out a small sigh.  
“Fine. It’s not like she knew we were gonna make plans,” He responded, going to grab their jackets from the dyer.  
“Hey, man, it’ll be fine. Maybe they just need to talk about something,” Peter assured, giving a ‘thanks’ when Scott passed him his jacket.  
“Yeah, you’re right. I’m just over dramatic,” He ran his hand through his hair, Pietro chuckling with a laugh.  
“Nah, you’re not- when Wanda started making friends at school, I almost died,” He assured, bumping shoulders with Scott before opening the door.  
“Wanda?” Scott asked, Peter giving a nod.  
“My twin sister,” He explained, Scott’s mouth forming an ‘oh’ as he gave a nod.  
“Let’s here about this Wanda- hey, is twin telepathy real?”  
“Well, in her case, yeah, but not for me,”

_The Baddest Bitches_

_QuickSanic- so like wHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!_  
_AngelKnives- none of you can hold your fucking alcohol_  
_BlueBalls- ALL OF YOU NEED J E S U S_  
_StormyOreos- i remember a few things there was a fire?_  
_HottyScotty- peter ran into a tree_  
_QuickSanic- that explains the bruise_  
_BabyImAFirework- i need pills_  
_GingerBread- are you guys okay? Jesus christ_  
_HottyScotty- everyone was so drunk except for me and kurt?_  
_AngelKnives- hey at least im not a bad drunk!_  
_BlueBalls- you tried to fly to area 51_  
_QuickSanic- wtf man its not even september 20th yet_  
_StormyOreos- where is everyone?_  
_QuickSanic- i woke up in the forest alone and lemme tell you it was scary_  
_HottyScotty- Im making prairie oysters for everyone_  
_BabyImAFirework- me and ororo are on the roof?_  
_StormyOreos- ive got a shitty headache fuck_  
_AngelKnives- in a tree_  
_HottyScotty- OH YEAH YOU MADE A NEST LAST NIGHT_  
_AngelKnives- W H A T_  
_HottyScotty- LIKE A FULL BLOWN BIRDS NEST_  
_QuickSanic- WARREN’S A FURRY_  
_GingerBread- if warren’s a furry what is hank_  
_QuickSanic- hanks a clarified furry we dont even have to like say that he is its just a fact_  
_BabyImAFirework- wait what’s kurt_  
_BlueBalls- what_  
_HottyScotty- have yall seen that movie avatar?_  
_HottyScotty- thats kurt_  
_BlueBalls- avatar? What?_  
_AngelKnives- accurate_  
_StormyOreos- wait_  
_StormyOreos- guys wheres betsy_  
_LaserSwordBitch- …_  
_LaserSwordBitch- target…_  
_StormyOreos- inside target? Outside target?_  
_LaserSwordBitch- on target…_  
_AngelKnives- On target?_  
_LaserSwordBitch- yeah…_  
_BlueBalls- with cheez its?_  
_LaserSwordBitch- so many_  
_BlueBalls- see you in a few mein freund_  
_GingerBread- i am so happy i didnt join yall last night_  
_QuickSanic- fUCKING SHIT JESUS CHRIST IM SUPPOSED TO BE IN DETENTION_  
_HottyScotty- FOR FUCKS SAKE PETER  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST CAME UP WITH A WHOLE PLOT U M THIS WAS ORIGINALLY GONNA BE ALL CRACK BUT NOW WE GONNA GO D E E P


	8. The One Where Betsy Gets A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, Betsy-centric chapter!

_Dear Diary,_  
_Hey. It’s me again. I know it’s been a while, but I have to let some feelings out and don’t feel like bothering Ororo. So, let’s start-_  
_I’ve been here for over a month, now. And I’m lucky. I’m really lucky. I’m accepted and everyone’s so nice but something’s not right to me and I don’t know._  
_I feel weird. Like I’m not meant to be here. Like I should be doing something else._  
_I can’t let down Ororo, though. She’s my best friend. I can’t do that._  
_I’ve decided I’m not going to look into people’s minds anymore- at least, not without their consent._  
_Cheez Its are amazing. I need to make that known._  
_We found Peter’s Tik Tok account. He doesn’t know yet._  
_Oh, and me and Warren caught Jean and Logan locking lips on the bleachers. I’m pretty sure Scott liked her._  
_Poor Scott._  
_I think I’m starting to get a crush on someone! That’s a first, I know._  
_Peter’s really cute and funny and I love being around him._  
_I’ll try to focus on winning him over instead of the voices in my head._  
_Should I tell somebody about those? They’d think I’m crazy…_  
_I’ll just shut them out, for now at least._  
_I need to figure myself out right now._  
_Anyway, these days have been great! Well, not really… But better than what I had!_  
_I may not like it, but, I’ll deal with it._  
_I’m lucky._  
_I need to get better._  
_I’ve heard of this thing called ‘WikiHow’... I’m gonna use it and see if I can find any flirting tips I could use on Peter..._  
_Bye for now, Diary_  
_-Betsy ♡_

“Hey, guys,” Scott greeted, sitting across from Peter, who stared wide eyed as he sipped his iced coffee.  
“What? Sorry I didn’t get you anything?” Scott tilted his head, placing the drink on the table.  
“Scott, is that a _plastic straw_?” He asked, Scott furrowing his brows with a nod.  
“Yea-,” He started, being cut off when Peter swiped his hand across the table, throwing the drink across the room with a _‘yeet!’_, luckily not hitting anyone.  
“Peter!” He groaned, as Peter narrowed his eyes.  
“No fucking plastic in these ends, Motherfucker,” He hissed, Scott banging his head on the table as Betsy broke into laughter from her place beside Peter.  
“Fuck you, Maximoff. You owe me coffee now,” He scowled, Peter chuckling.  
“Bitch I don’t owe you shit,” He grinned, before adding, “You owe the fucking turtles an explanation,” Scott sighed.  
“Sure, yeah,” He leaned on his hands, as Betsy grabbed Peter’s shoulder.  
“Oh my God! You are _so_ funny!” She fawned, smile on her lips.  
“Thanks, I try,” Peter grinned, noticing the area between their legs had closed.  
She bit her bottom lip, hand sliding down his forearm as she attempted eye contact. She brought her finger to her hair, gently twirling it.  
“Are you okay?” Peter tilted his head, her quickly nodding.  
“Fine… I’m fine, with you here, at least,” She assured, him giving a nod.  
“Oh. Cool,”  
Scott ignored the surge of jealousy that went down his spine and started conversation with Ororo.

“Peter, you’re so stupid,” Scott laughed, as they entered their dorm room.  
“What, for throwing your coffee? I was joking, I’ll totally buy you another iced coffee, Nerd,” He snorted, running a hand through his hair and pulling off his leather jacket.  
“Well, yeah, that- but you’re so oblivious,” Scott shook his head, falling against his mattress.  
“To what?” Peter turned on the TV, grabbing his PS4 controller.  
“Betsy’s been flirting with you all day! You’re blind!” He laughed, lightly, though there was something cold to it.  
“Wait, really?” Peter turned his head to him, as he opened ‘Fortnite’.  
Fucking fORTNITE FOR FUCK’S SAKE PETER-  
“Yeah, really! I knew you were stupid, but not this stupid!”  
“No way,” After saying that, his phone buzzed.  
“It’s her,” Scott said, Peter shaking his head.  
“No it’s not,” He pulled his phone out of his pocket, before sighing.

_LaserSwordBitch- Haha, yeah right! So what are you doing this weekend? :)_  
_LaserSwordBitch- Oops, wrong person, sorry!_  
_LaserSwordBitch- But what _are_ you doing this weekend? ;)_

“Told you!” Scott exclaimed, from his new spot beside Peter, reading over his shoulder.  
“It was a friendly wink though, right?” Peter furrowed his brows, Scott scoffing.  
“Yeah, right! She got that from a WikiHow Article, Peter!” He shook his head.  
“On how to be friends with someone?”  
“On how to flirt with a guy, Peter!” He groaned at his idiocy, Peter’s brows shooting up.  
“And why would you know that?”  
“Because I watch Tik Toks, everyone does,” Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair as his chin balanced on Peter’s shoulder from his place behind him.  
“What do I say?” Peter asked, Scott shrugging lightly.  
“Do you wanna go out with her?” He asked, Peter biting his bottom lip.  
“I guess I could try… See if we both have feelings,” He nodded, Scott giving a nod as well as he pulled back from his shoulder.  
“Okay, then ask her out, she’ll say yes- wow, I’d expect _you_ to be teaching _me_ these things,” Scott settled beside him, Peter glancing over.  
“Why would I be teaching you this shit?” He asked, Scott chuckling.  
“Because you’re a whore, Peter- for someone who flirts with so many girls, you really can’t tell when a girl is flirting with you,” He watched as Peter typed.  
“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m free to flirt with anyone- girl or guy,” Peter glanced over, Scott nodding.  
“Cool. So, you’re bi?” He asked, Peter shaking his head.  
“Pan,” He responded, eyes glued to the screen, feeling a bit scared to look at Scott’s reaction.  
“That’s cool,” Scott nodded, Peter glancing up.  
“You aren’t… weirded out?” He asked, tapping send.  
“No, of course not. Why would I be weirded out?” Scott looked up at him, tilting his head.  
“I dunno,” Peter shrugged, before his eyes widened.  
“She’s typing!” Scott quickly leaned into him to read the sent text.

_QuickSanic- Haha! Nothing really, other than my detention in the morning_  
_QuickSanic- I hope you’re free. I’d love to take you to a movie_

“See, was it that hard?” Scott looked up at him, Peter groaning.  
“Shut up! She responded!”

_LaserSwordBitch- Sounds fun xx_  
_LaserSwordBitch- Just need a time and place_

“Tell her you can drive her,” Scott commanded, Peter’s brows knitting.  
“I don’t have a fucking car!” He yelped, Scott shaking his head.  
“Take one of Professor’s cars- I’ll show you where they are!”

_QuickSanic- No need for a place! I can drive you_

“Wouldn’t it be more logical for me to run us there?”  
“The romance, Peter!”

_LaserSwordBitch- Sweet! We can work out the times tomorrow? ;)_  
_QuickSanic- sure thing! See you then! ;))_

“Scott?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What have I done?”

_Dear Diary,_  
_WikiHow is a God. I got a date with Peter. Now I can push back all those feelings and just try to be normal. Peter’s taking me to the movies on Sunday, and I am so prepared!_  
_Except- fuck, what am I gonna wear?_  
_I’ll consult in Jubilee._  
_I’m so excited! Nothing can go wrong!_  
_That’s really all! I’ve noticed Scott and Peter seem kinda close… It’s alright. Neither of them are gay! How weird would that be haha._  
_Maybe Scott can help me with Peter._  
_Well, toodaloo, Diary!_  
_-Betsy ♡_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
It's alright, my dudes, SilverCyclops is endgame!


	9. The One Where Peter Has A Girlfriend (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betsy thinks her and Peter are now boyfriend-girlfriend, Warren's wary, and Peter just wants to hang out with Scott

“I’m so excited! I’ve never really had times for movies!” Betsy smiled, from where she was sitting beside Peter.   
Peter glanced at her, giving a small smile before looking back at the road.  
“Really? Nice to know I’ll be there for your first time, than,” He responded, turning to pull into the theatre.  
“Thank you for this, by the way! I would have asked you out, but I was so nervous,” She gushed, as Peter opened the car door for her.  
“No need to be nervous- I would have said yes,” He assured, her blushing lightly as she intertwined their fingers, pulling him forward.  
“Come on, we don’t wanna be late!”  
He made no comment about how wrong her fingers felt laced with his.  
Soon enough, they were in the theater, her automatically latching to his side.  
He made no comment about how wrong it felt to be close to her like that.  
When they were saying their goodbyes and she placed her lips against his, he kissed back.  
And he sure as hell made no comment about how wrong it felt for his lips to be against hers.

_Dear Diary,_   
_The date was perfect! He definitely likes me! Everything feels so right between us!_   
_I think we’re gonna work out!_   
_Am I his girlfriend now? I’m sure that’s how it works, right?_   
_I’ll call him a pet name tomorrow and see his reaction!_   
_Also, we kissed! I kissed him, and he kissed back! He tasted like Twinkies, but that’s okay, I probably tasted like Cheez Its to be honest…_   
_Oh God! That’s so embarrassing! Fuck!_   
_It’s okay. I’m sure it is. He’s totally into me and this will all work out._   
_Everything’s so natural between us._   
_It’s all so right! We mix perfectly! He’s so cute!_   
_I’m sure we’re an item now!_   
_Thanks, Diary, for taking my love-filled rants._   
_-Betsy ♡_

“So, how was it?” Was Scott’s greeting, when Peter walked into the dorm. Peter sighed, Scott looking up from his phone.  
“Aw, man. Did she reject you?” He feigned sadness, trying to make it real and pushing back the oncoming happiness.  
“No, actually, quite the opposite,” Peter shook his head, Scott furrowing his brows.  
“What’s the long face than, Man?” He asked, Peter shrugging.  
“It didn’t feel… right. I didn’t want to ruin it for her, but I just didn’t really feel anything,” He ran his hand through his hair, throwing his jacket onto the armchair in the corner.  
“You should tell her,” Scott pointed out, Peter shaking his head quickly.  
“No way, Man! She had so much fun- I’m not gonna ruin it for her!” He claimed, before adding, “She probably won’t really care, anyway. It was just a single date. It’s not like we’re planning another one, and I didn’t ask her to be my girlfriend,” He fell beside Scott on his bed, Scott sighing.  
“Okay, well, answer me this- was there a kiss?”  
“Yeah, she kissed me,” Peter shrugged, Scott inhaling deeply as he placed his hands together, raising them to his face.  
“_BOI-,_”  
“Calm down, Dude. I’m sure it meant nothing,” Peter clarified, Scott shaking his head.  
“You’re impossible and delusional,” He claimed, Peter snorting.  
“Yeah, yeah. You’ll see tomorrow. Wanna watch old vines?”

“Petey!” Betsy greeted, rushing over to him and giving a large smile. Peter smiled lightly back, trying to hide the fakeness to it.   
“Hey, Betsy,” He said, as she took his hand in hers.  
“I just wanted to thank you so much for last light- I had so much fun!” She bounced on her tiptoes, Peter nodding.  
“Yeah, uh, not a problem,” He leaned against the wall, waiting for the next bell to ring so he could get out of the situation.  
“Well, I’ll see you later, Babe!” She leaned up, pecking his cheek before going to talk to a very confused Ororo.  
“Hey, Petey,” Scott sauntered over, textbooks in hand as Peter let out a small groan.  
“You heard that?” He asked, Scott nodding his head.  
“All of it. I don’t know about you, but I think she’s still into you. Just a hunch,” He nudged him, Peter inhaling through his nose.  
“Shut up, Scott,” He rubbed his brow, Scott chuckling.  
“Usually it’s me telling you that- we should get to class, don’t need you getting _more_ detention,” He joked, Peter nodding.  
“Good idea- let’s go,”

“What was that?” Ororo grinned, as Betsy stopped in front of her.  
“Peter and I went out last night!” She bounced, Ororo pursing her lips.  
“So that’s where you were- and you didn’t tell me?”  
“I’m sorry, O, I didn’t wanna bother you,” She smiled, Ororo shaking her head.  
“You’ll never be a bother, Bets. Now, tell me all about it,”

“You should tell her,” Scott pointed out, as they walked to lunch. Peter shook his head in response.  
“I can’t do that, Dude. Have you seen how happy she is?” Scott let out a sigh.  
“Peter, you’re selfish all the time- why not be selfish with this?” He asked, Peter shrugging.  
“She’s been so sad after the whole situation, I want her to be happy, and if being with me makes her happy…” He trailed off, Scott bumping shoulders with him.  
“Does it make _you_ happy, though?” He questioned, Peter slowly shaking his head.  
“Case-closed,” Scott confirmed, Peter taking a deep breath.  
“I’ll let her run her course, she’ll get over this soon enough,” He decided, Scott pursing his lips.  
“I don’t think so, Man,” He responded, Peter rolling his eyes.  
“She will. I think everyone gets tired of me at some point,” He joked, Scott snorting.  
“Yeah, it surprises me that I’m still friends with you,” He looked down at his feet, Peter ruffling his hair.  
“Because I’m your best friend!” He responded, as Scott swatted Peter’s hand away before Peter opened the cafeteria door.  
“Sure, man. Suurrre,”  
“Hey, Babe!” Betsy pulled Peter down beside her, laying her head against his shoulder.   
“Babe?” Warren rose his brows, as Scott leaned against his hand, looking at Peter knowingly.  
“We’re dating!” Betsy confirmed, Scott raising his brows with a grin that said ‘I told you so’. Peter only glared in his direction.  
“You’re dating?!” Jubilee’s jaw dropped, as Kurt put it together in his head, flicking his tail.  
“So, are you two in love?” He asked, Warren nudging him.  
“You don’t have to be in love to date, Blue. It usually leads to that,” He assured, Kurt slowly nodding.  
“We aren’t in love yet, but hopefully soon!” To show, Betsy leaned up and placed her lips against Peter’s cheek.  
“Yep,” Peter nodded, holding down a sigh as Scott wiggled his brows.  
“Peter’s not talking much,” He pointed out, Peter sending Scott a death glare.  
“I’m just not feeling well,” He lied, kicking Scott under the table. Betsy immediately sat higher.  
“Oh no! You’re sick?!” She placed her hand against Peter’s forehead.  
“What can I do to help?” He ignored Scott’s triumphant grin.  
“Um- I just got a headache, Bets, I’m fine,” He said, her giving a slow nod.  
“Alright,”

“Hey,” Jean pecked Logan’s cheek, Logan looking up.  
“Hey, Jean. What’s up?” He asked, as she settled beside him.  
“Wanna go on a walk or something? I can tell you’re tense,” She ran her hand down his bicep, him glancing down at the journal in hand.  
“You’re not wrong- Since the visions began, I’ve been writing them down,” He explained, Jean slowly taking the book from him.  
“Smart,” She flipped through a few pages, before standing up.  
“Let’s go, maybe you can tell me a few stories about my future self,” She smiled, holding out her hand. He nodded, standing up and intertwining their fingers.  
“You’d be surprised on how many I could tell you,”

“Peter looked hella uncomfortable today,” Warren pointed out, as he opened the door for Kurt. Kurt tilted his head in confusion.  
“What do you mean, Engel?” He asked, Warren shaking his head with a laugh.  
“You couldn’t tell? He looked like he didn’t even wanna be there, with Betsy,” He explained, kicking off his shoes.  
“Why wouldn’t he want to be with Betsy?” Kurt questioned, flicking his tail before sitting on his bed.  
“Doesn’t he like her?” He added, Warren shrugging and grabbing his laptop.  
“Well, maybe he doesn’t,” Warren quirked a brow.  
“Why would he date her, than?” Kurt lightly pursed his lips, staring at Warren with big, golden eyes.  
“You sure do ask a lot of questions. Maybe he feels bad or somethin’,” He shook his head.  
“I’ve gotta work on a project,” He began to type, Kurt slowly nodding and pulling out his phone.

“So, you’ve got a girlfriend, huh?” Scott grinned, pulling out his homework as Peter huffed.  
“Shut up! This is so bad, Man. Now everyone knows we went out,” He fell beside Scott, burying his face in his pillow.  
“Sorry I persuaded you to ask her out, Dude, now look at where you’re at,” Scott gave a lopsided smile, running a few fingers through Peter’s hair. Peter shrugged, turning his face against the pillow to look at him.  
“Not your fault I don’t have feelings for her, my guy. Are you seriously doing homework during my mid-life crisis?” Peter looked down at the textbooks, Scott snorting.  
“You’re 18, Peter. And I actually care about my education,” He reminded, Peter shrugging.  
“I’ll probably die before 36, Man. Have you seen me?” He flipped over, watching as Scott wrote in his notebook.  
“Yeah, you’re a total mess,” Scott nodded, glancing at him. Peter gasped dramatically, sitting up.  
“Alright, Dick, love you too,” He muttered, before squinting his eyes.  
“Wow, you really are a nerd,” He looked over the work, Scott turning to him and sticking out his tongue.  
“Shut up, you’re always copying my homework,” He said, though with a smile. Peter shrugged in agreement, watching as Scott’s brows furrowed in concentration.  
“Wow, I really can’t wait to see you during Midterms,” He laughed, Scott shaking his head.  
“Don’t remind me about those. I’ve got a history test in two days I need to study for and I don’t need to be thinking about Midterms right now,” He scowled, Peter smiling lightly.  
“So, lemme guess, you’ll be studying all night?” Scott nodded his head.  
“Yep,” He clarified, Peter lightly pursing his lips.  
“So I’ll be getting all the coffee?” He asked, Scott giving another nod with a smile.  
“Hey, you’re the one with superspeed. And, you do owe me coffee,” He pointed out, flipping the page of his textbook.  
“I guess I do. Can I get those homework answers, Scotty?” He pursed his lips, Scott chuckling softly.  
“Sure, Peter,”

_Dear Diary,_   
_So, Peter and I are boyfriend-girlfriend! I’m so happy! We’ll go on dates and hang out and kiss and cuddle and hold hands!_   
_I wonder if we’ll fall in love?!_   
_He’s so perfect! You wouldn’t believe how cute he is!_   
_We’ll go to dances together! Everyone will be jealous of us!_   
_I keep on getting the visions, though…_   
_Not gonna act on them, of course! I’m happy and great and accepted! I don’t care if this isn’t my favourite place, at least I have a home._   
_I’ll force them back._   
_Well, that’s all about my life for the time being!_   
_-Betsy ♡_

“Hello, Peter,” Erik said, as greeting, when Peter passed him in the hall. Peter paused, as he was on his way to the library to pick up some book Scott needed.  
“Erik, hey, what’s up?” He smiled lightly at his father, though it was unknown to the older.  
“Just on my way to Charles’ office- where are you going?” He asked, Peter swallowing.  
“The library,” He answered, amusement crossing over Erik’s face.  
“I never pin-pointed you as one to read,” He tilted his head, Peter lightly chuckling.  
“You’re right- I’m grabbing a book for Scott,” He informed, Erik nodding slowly.  
“Well, I won’t hold you up than. See you later,” He waved, walking down the hall. Peter gave a small wave back, watching as Erik turned a corner.  
He groaned lightly to himself, sliding his hands down his face.  
“Way to keep conversation,” He huffed to himself, before continuing the walk.  
_‘You should tell him,’_ There was suddenly a voice in his head, Peter rolling his eyes.  
_‘You tell him and I will, Professor,’_ He thought back, waiting for a response.  
_‘What?’_ Peter lightly chuckled, pushing open the library door.  
_‘Dude, it’s obvious you’re in love with him. And it’s obvious he loves you back,’_  
_‘...’_  
_‘Hey, if you two work out, you think I can call you Dad?’_ He grinned, waving to the librarian.  
_‘Peter!’_ He could practically hear Charles’ blush, and couldn’t help the snort that passed his lips.  
_‘Is that a yes?’_  
_‘Just, tell him. He’ll be happy,’_  
_‘Sure he will. I’ll tell him as long as you do,’_  
_‘... Fine,’_  
_‘Great! See you tomorrow, Prof,’_  
Conversation ended there, Charles perhaps lingering in his mind as Peter turned an aisle, going through the books to find the one Scott needed.  
“Peter!” He heard a voice, inhaling sharply as he turned to look at her.  
“Heyyy, Bets,” He greeted, wincing lightly as she took his arm.  
“I missed you!” She leaned up, placing her lips against his. He let her, but didn’t kiss back. She didn’t notice.  
“You too,” He nervously chuckled, eyes still surveying the books.  
“So, why’re you here?” He asked, tilting his head as he read the spines.  
“Oh, nothing- hey, we should go hangout,” She smiled, as his fingers grazed over a few books.  
“I would, but I’m grabbing a book for Scott- he’s studying for history,” He shook his head, her lips pursing.  
“You’d rather hang out with Scott than me?” She tilted her head, Peter’s breath hitching.  
“Betsy, I’m just doing him a favor,” He rolled his eyes, before they caught the book.  
“There it is!” He grinned, grabbing it. She pouted, wrapping her arms around his bicep.  
“He can survive without that for a bit, right? It’s just a book,” She smiled, fakely, Peter shaking his head.  
“Knowing him he’s already finished the last one. Maybe some other time,” She opened her mouth to speak, but he was already gone. She scowled, going back to what she was doing.  
“Hey, Scotty, I got your book,” Peter greeted, holding it in his hand. Scott looked up, smiling.  
“Thanks, Peter, you’re a lifesaver. I’ll make it up to you,” He assured, as Peter handed it over.  
“Not a problem, and you don’t need to make it up to me, I think this is getting even since I threw your coffee across the cafeteria,” He chuckled, sitting beside him.  
“You don’t have to stay here with me, y’know? I’ll just be studying, anyway. You can go hangout with someone,” He pointed out, opening the book to look through the table of contents.  
“Eh, it’s chill. Betsy keeps finding me, anyway,” He shrugged, pulling out his phone.  
“Snap Maps,” Scott responded, flipping to the pages he needed.  
“Holy fuck, Snap Maps,” Peter quickly opened Snapchat, turning them off.  
“So, she found you in the library?” Scott’s brows rose, as he began to write down notes.  
“Yeah, told me I should hang out with her. I declined,” He shrugged, leaning back against Scott’s headboard.  
“For real, Man, just break it off. It won’t hurt her, it’s been an actual day,” Scott lightly nudged his rib, before continuing to write.  
“It will, I’m sure it will. I can’t,” He shook his head, when suddenly his PS4 controller was in hand and he was on Netflix.  
“Peter, I’ll point out you literally took on a God, but can’t break up with a girl you’ve been dating for a day,” Scott snorted, Peter huffing lightly.  
“Shut up, you’d find it hard to do in my shoes,” He narrowed his eyes, Scott shaking his head.  
“I don’t think so, but maybe,” He bumped their knees, sending a smile before continuing to write.  
A comfortable silence went over the duo, Scott studying while Peter re-watched The Office for what must have been the 80th time.  
“Peter, go to sleep,” Scott mumbled, as Peter passed him a new cup of coffee. He was now scrolling through his laptop, trying to absorb the information.  
“Nope,” Peter responded, sipping a Monster Drink. Scott glanced in his direction, letting out a sigh.  
“You’re not supposed to drink more than two of those- that’s like, your sixth,” He shook his head, Peter shrugging.  
“That’s fine- I won’t die,” He assured, Scott’s brows raising.  
“Okay, I might die, but at a good cost,” He rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t tell me it’s Brooklyn 99, Peter- I’m gonna die if I hear that theme song one more time,” He glanced at the TV, Peter chuckling.  
“Well, of course Brooklyn 99. But I like staying up with you,” He sent a lazy smile, Scott turning pink at the ears.  
“It’s entertaining. I’ve picked up on a few things- when you get frustrated, your eyebrows do this small furrow and you get this little pout,” He shook his head with a laugh.  
“And when you get something you’ve been searching for- you get this smile, a look of pride,” He continued, before letting out a yawn, which caused Scott to yawn.  
“Still, I don’t wanna keep you up,” He looked at Peter, who shook his head.  
“Hey, what’s another hour? I usually keep you up with my constant bullshit. Consider us even,” He bumped their shoulders, Scott sighing but nodding, sipping at the coffee as he scrolled through a page.  
“Why not just use Wikipedia?” Peter mused, as Scott scowled when the steam fogged his glasses.   
“Wikipedia’s full of bullshit, Peter. You can’t trust it. Anybody can edit it,” He explained, Peter slowly nodding.  
“I didn’t know that, thanks,” He said, Scott sending a smile before rubbing his eyes under his glasses.  
“Maybe you should call it a night, Kid,” Peter pointed out, Scott shaking his head.  
“I’m almost done, just a few more things,” He assured, Peter slowly nodding as Scott took a long sip of the coffee.  
“Alright, Man. Don’t overwork yourself, though,” He made sure, Scott nodding.  
“Sure thing,” He agreed, eyes catching a tad bit of information. His face glowed as he quickly wrote it down, causing Peter to chuckle and watch his writing.  
Scott smiled in glee, which was interrupted by the theme song of Brooklyn 99.  
“I’m gonna break the fucking TV,” He joked, Peter snorting.  
“The theme is iconic, Scott,” He reminded, Scott letting out a laugh before grabbing the coffee.  
He went to sip it, before furrowing his brows and pulling the cup away from his face, lightly shaking it and realizing it was empty.  
“Fuck,” He groaned, a look of amusement crossing Peter’s face.  
“Finished already? Damn, Kid, where are you putting all that?” He grinned, Scott scoffing.  
“Hey, shut up,” He retorted, as Peter took the cup from his hands.  
“Another cup?” He asked, Scott giving a slow nod.  
“Yeah, please, if that’s alright,” He requested, Peter quickly nodding.  
“It’s fine- you better ace this test, Man. I’ve been slaving around for you all day,” He ruffled Scott’s hair, the smaller male snorting.  
“If I don’t, please kill me,” He joked, Peter chuckling.  
“Nah- be right back,” A breeze passed and he was gone, Scott blinking lazily before returning to his work.  
“Again? How many of these are you drinking, Man, it must be unhealthy,” The barista said, as Peter walked in.  
“They’re for my roommate, my dude. He’s studying for a history test,” He responded, as the male went to making the coffee, already knowing the order.  
“Hm. Nice of you to do this for him,” He pointed out, Peter shrugging.  
“I guess. He’s fun to hang out with,” He ran a hand through his hair, pulling out a bill.  
“So, roommates? Must be best buds, than,” He placed the coffee on the counter, before saying the total.  
“Yep, you could say that,” Peter nodded in agreement, passing him the bill. A moment passed as he grabbed the change, handing it over.  
“Well, have a nice night- it’s already 4, tell him to go to bed,” He smiled, Peter giving a nod.  
“Will do, and you too!” And then he was gone, back in their dorm in barely a second.  
“Scott,” He greeted, before his eyes caught the male. His head was leaned against the wall his bed was pushed against, soft snores escaping his lips. His glasses were lopsided, Peter letting a small chuckle escape his lips.  
He placed the coffee in the mini-fridge, before grabbing Scott’s sleep mask. He gently pulled off his sunglasses, replacing them with the mask before closing his laptop. He placed it on the floor, stacking his books and putting them on the desk.  
“Night, Scotty,” He pulled the covers up Scott’s chest, Scott grumbling something incoherent as he nuzzled against the pillow. Peter chuckled, settling into his own bed and letting sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro I nEED SCOTT/PETER IMMEDIATELY-


	10. The One Where Peter Faces His Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally faces his feelings, Scott's basically a tsundere, Betsy's not doing well, and Warren conditions his wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't know? I feel like I may have sped things up?
> 
> EDIT- Book hit 420 let's bLAZE IT MOTHERHECKERS

“Hey, you studying again tonight?” Scott yelped when Peter appeared beside him, gripping his chest and taking a deep breath.  
“Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Peter,” He exhaled slowly, Peter giving a lopsided smile.  
“Oops, sorry, Scotty- so, are you?” He repeated the question, Scott giving a slow nod.  
“Yeah, not as late as last night, though,” He assured, Peter smiling widely.  
“Great! I’ll be hanging out with you again and running your errands, I’ll assume?” He asked, Scott tilting his head.  
“Uh- if you want?” He gave a nod, Peter’s face brightening even more.  
“Another excuse to stay away from Betsy!” He congratulated himself, Scott furrowing his brows.  
“Was that what last night was?” He questioned, a hint of upset in his voice as Peter quickly shook his head.  
“What? No way, Man! I like hanging out with you,” He tousled his hair, Scott inhaling.  
“Yeah, sure. You don’t owe me anything anymore, so we don’t have to hang out,” He pointed out, Peter’s brows raising.  
“Dude, I _want_ to hang out,” He wrapped an arm around his shoulder, to guide him to their next class.  
“Okay,” Scott sighed, allowing Peter to lead him away.

“Petey!” Betsy greeted, locking her arm with his as they walked into the cafeteria.  
“Are you busy tonight?” She asked, pulling him toward the table.  
“Yeah, actually, I’m studying with Scott tonight,” He responded, watching as a pout settled on her face.  
“Again? Aren’t you bored of that?” She whined, Peter shaking his head.  
“No, actually, he’s my best friend, of course I wanna hang out with him,” He retorted, watching as she shook her head.  
“You know, you really aren’t treating me like your girlfriend,” She pointed out, him sighing.  
“Well, I never asked you to be my girlfriend,” He responded, as her arm fell from his.  
“What?” She asked, him inhaling sharply.  
“I never got asked to be your boyfriend, either,” He continued, her face falling.  
“I just assumed-,”  
“Exactly! You just _assumed!_ You never talked to me about how _I_ felt!” He exclaimed in a quiet voice, running a hand through his hair.  
“Peter-,” She tried, as he let out a large breath.  
“Just- we aren’t dating, Betsy, you just said we were,” He decided, her quickly turning around and walking away, out of the cafeteria. He walked over to the table, slumping beside Scott and resting his face between his crossed arms.  
“Trouble in paradise?” Warren assumed, Peter shaking his head.  
“There never was a paradise, my guy,” He responded, as Scott patted his back.  
“So you talked to her?” He asked, him giving a nod as he turned his head against his arms to look at him.  
“Yep. I feel like shit,” He said, Scott giving a sympathetic smile.  
“Hey, it’s not like you were dating for long- _were_ you really even dating?” Peter shook his head, sitting up higher as Scott slid him his iced coffee.  
“You look like you need energy, have the rest of mine,” He pointed out, as Peter gripped the cup.  
“Thanks,” He murmured, sipping at the drink and deciding _not_ to comment on the plastic straw, at least this time.  
“Wait- you broke up with Betsy?” Ororo spoke up, her voice upset. Peter sighed.  
“We never were dating, O. I took her to a movie, and she just assumed,” He shook his head, Scott nodding.  
“He _really_ didn’t wanna break up with her, he felt really bad,” Scott added, Peter nodding in agreement.  
“Yeah, Man. And it’s only been a few days, she can’t be that hurt,” He leaned against his hand, Ororo sighing. She was obviously still mad, but wasn’t going to speak up on it since she didn’t exactly have the right to be.  
“I told you,” Warren nudged Kurt, who gave a slow nod.  
“You did, Engel. I hope Betsy is okay,”

_Dear Diary,_  
_You will not believe what happened!_  
_Yesterday, Peter told me he couldn’t hang out because he was with Scott. And he said the same today. When I told him he wasn’t treating me like his girlfriend, he completely blew up! Apparently we were ‘never dating’._  
_Well we were in my eyes, Peter!_  
_This is all Scott’s fault! If Scott wasn’t friends with Peter, me and him would have totally worked out! Ugh! I hate him!_  
_I treat him way better than Scott ever has, anyway._  
_And Scott’s just his friend! I’m his girlfriend!_  
_Should I say was?_  
_No! I am his girlfriend and he will get back together with me! I’ll make sure of it!_  
_I’m just so pissed!_  
_Voices are getting louder. I’m gonna find something to preoccupy myself and keep them out. Will write soon._  
_-Betsy ♡_

“I got a job!” Peter grinned, as he walked into their dorm. Scott rose his brows.  
“When did you have the time to apply for a job?” He asked, looking up from his homework.  
How did he do his homework as soon as he got out of class? Peter usually quickly did it right before school.  
“Last week I did. I just got the acceptance text,” He fell on his own bed, pulling out his phone to show him.  
“Really? Who would hire you?” Scott asked, as Peter surveyed his eyes over the text.  
“Subway,” Peter answered, passing him his phone. Scott sat up to look over the text, nodding slowly.  
“Cool. So, I get free subs?” He tilted his head, Peter scoffing.  
“_Maybe_, but if you get me fired from the only place I’ll be making money we’re gonna have a problem,” Peter joked, Scott snorting.  
“You can’t stay mad at me for long, we both know that,” He grinned, Peter sighing.  
“I’m so upset that you’re right. I beat the shit out of you and then patched you up,” He nodded in agreement, Scott’s brows furrowing.  
“You mean when _I_ beat _you_ up,” He crossed his arms, Peter’s brows raising.  
“Not what I mean at all, actually,” Peter retorted, Scott narrowing his eyes- Peter could tell by the furrow of his brows.  
“Are you asking for another fight?” He asked, leaning forward across the gap between their beds. Peter did the same.  
“Bring it,” He hissed, Scott holding the glare before pulling back.  
“I don’t think I will,” He shook his head, Peter grinning.  
“You’re a pussy,” He decided, Scott scoffing.  
“Am not,” He shook his head again, Peter’s lips pursing.  
“You’re such a pussy, Summers,” He crossed his arms.  
“You’re just trying to rile me up, Peter, I know you,” He scowled, Peter’s grin widening.  
“Is it working?” He leaned even closer across the gap, Scott shaking his head.  
“As if,”  
“I think it is,”  
“Why are you _trying_ to fight me, Peter?” Scott asked, Peter shrugging.  
“It gets funny when you’re mad. You get all flushed,” He explained, Scott sighing.  
“You love seeing me like that, don’t you?” It was his turn to grin, Peter shrugging.  
“Yeah, I do,” He confirmed, Scott inhaling sharply as his cheeks tinted a light pink.  
“You’re such a fuckboy, Jesus Christ,” He shook his head, grabbing his textbook to read through.  
“Oh, come on, Scotty, I just wanna tap dat ass,” He grinned, Scott exhaling a deep breath.  
“Oh my God, Peter, shut up,” He groaned, Peter smirking lightly.  
“You’re the one who pointed out I’d like to see you like that. Lemme get a piece,” He stood up, sitting beside Scott and wrapping an arm around him.  
“Stopppp!” Scott whined, though with a smile, Peter laughing lightly.  
“C’mon, Scotty, they must have made us roommates for a reason- we’ve only been here for over a month, we really should break the beds in, put ‘em to good use,” Scott buried his face in his hands, letting out a long groan.  
“Peter! Stop!” He shook his head, Peter only grinning and letting his arm fall.  
“Fine, for now,” He patted Scott’s head, the male pulling his face from his hands.  
“You’re infuriating,” He grumbled, Peter tilting his head.  
“And I’m pretty sure you like it- you’re as red as your glasses,” He pointed out, Scott inhaling sharply.  
“I will beat you up, Maximoff,” He threatened, Peter chuckling.  
“Eh, we don’t need to fight anymore, I found a new way to get you all flustered,” He said, Scott just shaking his head.  
“You’re such a whore,” He sighed, Peter’s brows raising.  
“Hey, who says this is me being a whore?” He asked, Scott rubbing his temple.  
“Because you’re a constant flirt- don’t hold relationships,” He added, Peter pursing his lips.  
“If you’re talking about Betsy, you know I didn’t feel anything for her,” He pointed out, Scott’s brows raising.  
“And you feel something for me?” He questioned, Peter’s mouth opening and closing a few times.  
“Uh-,”  
“Exactly. Can I study?” He looked back at the textbook, Peter inhaling.  
“Shut up and let me woo you!” He commanded, Scott looking up with a quirked brow.  
“I’ve been woo-ed. The woo-ing is over,” He assured, Peter pouting.  
“I haven’t woo-ed you enough,” He whined, Scott looking up from his book.  
“You don’t want to woo me, Peter. Just- I really need to study,” He said, Peter opening his mouth to say something before he decided against it.  
“Alright…” He sighed, as Scott moved against his headboard. Peter slowly moved beside him, watching the male look over his notes.  
“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” He said, after a few minutes. Scott glanced at him, shaking his head.  
“Hey, don’t be. You didn’t,” He assured, nudging him lightly.  
“It’s just- how do you think Betsy would feel if you just ended things with her and started flirting with me?” He asked, Peter pursing his lips.  
“Not good,” He agreed, with a sigh. Scott nodded, running a hand through his hair.  
“And plus, I don’t want to be aimlessly flirted with if I know it’s going nowhere,” He added, Peter shaking his head.  
“I wouldn’t do that to you, Man,” He assured, Scott just giving a single nod before continuing to study.  
After a few minutes, he spoke up.  
“Try again at some other point, yeah? When I’m not so stressed,” He glanced at Peter, who suddenly had a wide grin break over his lips.  
“Yeah, totally,” He quickly agreed, Scott lightly smiling as he continued to read up.  
“Try not to play with people’s emotions, through, it’s mean. That’s not what this is, right?” Scott looked up at him, Peter quickly shaking his head.  
“Of course not,” He assured, Scott giving a small smile.  
“If this is gonna go anywhere, you gotta promise you’ll try, and it won’t be awkward between us if it doesn’t work out,” He made sure, Peter quickly nodding.  
“Of course,” Scott smiled lightly, nodding slowly.  
“Okay, than, yeah. You can take me out or something, but we’re gonna take things slow,” Peter smiled widely.  
“Wouldn’t want it any different,” He assured, Scott lightly blushing as he looked back at the book.  
“You keep on distracting me- let me study,” He hissed, jokingly, Peter chuckling.  
“Study away, I won’t distract,” 

“You know what’s really pissing me off?” Scott grumbled, dramatically balancing his head on Peter's shoulder. A light pink went over Peter's cheeks, the male looking down.  
“What is?” He asked, as Scott inhaled deeply.  
“That we have to go to school after we fought a God,” He groaned, Peter chuckling.  
“I agree. You should go to bed, you’ve got the test tomorrow,” Scott looked at his phone, which read ‘10:14’.  
“It’s not even late,” He moved his head, looking at Peter instead.  
“Wanna go get slushies from 7/11? On me?” He asked, Peter nodding.  
“Yeah, but they sure as hell won’t be on you,” He stood up, pulling Scott up.  
“My idea, my cash,” Scott said, as Peter opened the door.  
“My treat,” Peter retorted, hand still in Scott’s as he lead him out the door.  
“I’ve been keeping you up late with my studying, I should pay,” Scott pointed out, Peter shaking his head.  
“I constantly keep you awake with my bullshit, so, I should pay,” He looked at Scott, who shook his head.  
“I’ll pay,” He looked up at Peter, who pretended to hum in thought.  
“Hm… No. I will,” He decided, Scott groaning.  
“You aren’t gonna drop this, are you?” He asked, Peter shaking his head.  
“Nah,”  
“If I let you pay, I get to pay next time we do something,” He decided, Peter shaking his head.  
“Nope. I’m the one who’s taking you out, I’m the one paying,” He pursed his lips, Scott sighing.  
“How are we gonna get there?” He suddenly asked, Peter humming.  
“Well, I could run us there, but I’ll steal one of Professor’s car. Some cutie taught me that it’s better for the romance,” He grinned, Scott flushing.  
“I hate you,” He claimed, Peter shaking his head.  
“No you don’t. If you hated me, you wouldn’t be holding my hand,” He pointed out, Scott looking down. His face turned brighter when he noticed their interlaced fingers.  
“I- oh my God,” He covered his face with his free hand, Peter bumping their shoulders.  
“Let me know if you’re uncomfortable, Kid. I know I’m a fast guy, but I’m willing to slow down for you,” He assured, Scott shaking his head.  
“It’s fine. This is, at least, for now,” He tightened his grip, Peter sending a smile.  
“Now, I’m gonna take you on your dream date of Slurpees in a car,” He joked, Scott snorting.  
“I’m swooning,” He rolled his eyes behind his glasses, smile on his lips.  
“That’s what I was hoping for. How about I get a blue slushie, you get a red slushie, and we’ll make purple,” He winked, Scott blushing and shaking his head.  
“Fuck you, Maximoff,” He lightly scowled, leading Peter toward where Professor kept his cars.  
“Only if you want to- though I prefer being more, _dominant_, per se,” He nudged him, Scott groaning with a larger blush.  
“You’re such a tease,” He pointed out, resting his cheek on Peter’s shoulder. Peter grinned, chuckling lightly.  
“That’s me. Now, let’s go,”  
“-And then Wanda and I accidentally blew up his shed, he was so pissed,” Peter finished a story he was telling, Scott laughing into his hand.  
“Oh my God- did he make you pay for it?” He asked, Peter giving a nod as he sipped the Slurpee.  
“Sadly. I made Wanda pay most,” He snorted, Scott shaking his head as he lazily leaned his head on his hand.  
“And it was _your_ plan?” He questioned, Peter giving another nod.  
“It was, but I was broke at the time,” He confirmed, Scott shaking his head with a laugh.  
“You’re so weird, God,” He ran a hand through his hair, Peter smiling.  
“I am, but that’s the good in me,” He retorted, Scott only shrugging in agreement.  
“I didn’t expect slushies in a car to be so much fun,” He pointed out, Peter chuckling.  
“Well, we do get to hang out and just talk,” He said, before his eyes caught the time.  
“Oh shit, we should get back. You’ve got that test tomorrow,” He pointed out the clock in the car, Scott glancing over to read _12:32_.  
“Fine,” He agreed, pulling the seatbelt over his waist as Peter pulled out of the parking lot.

“Bets? Everything alright?” Ororo knocked on the bathroom door, Betsy snapping her head up from where she was hunched against the bathtub.  
“I’m fine, O,” She called back, hands pulling at her hair.  
“Okay, just, if you need to talk about anything, I’m here,” She reminded, Betsy gulping.  
“Thanks,” She stood up, wobbling lightly as she pushed herself to look in the mirror.  
Her hair was mussy, eyes red and blotched, and it was evident she’d barely gotten any sleep-  
Those _fucking_ voices.  
They got louder and louder and she knew soon enough she’d have to stop trying to ignore them and she’d have to listen to them.  
She splashed water on her face, quickly brushed her hair, and walked out as if nothing happened.  
A day in the life of Elizabeth Braddock.

“Good morning!” Peter greeted, pushing open the door. Scott grumbled, shifting a bit.  
“Why are you up before me?” He asked, patting his hand against the nightstand to find his sunglasses.  
“Because I was grabbing coffee for you- you’ve got that test today and I’m praying you won’t flunk it because I stayed up all night studying with you,” Peter responded, as Scott replaced the mask with his glasses.  
“You mean you stayed up with my all night while _I_ studied and you watched Brooklyn 99?” He smiled, as Peter passed him the cup.  
“Hey, I still stayed up with you. You should take a shower, wake yourself up a bit,” He recommended, Scott nodding in agreement as Peter pulled out his homework.  
“You’ve gotta stop doing it right before school, Man,” He chuckled, pulling off the covers and placing the coffee on the nightstand. He stood up, stretching his arms over his head.  
“Hey, it gets the job done, usually,” Peter retorted, before adding, “Now go shower. Your coffee will still be here when you’re done,” When Scott went to grab the cup.  
“Finee,” Scott huffed, going for the bathroom.  
“Good luck,” Peter said, as Scott went to walk into history. Scott rolled his eyes behind his glasses.  
“Yeah, thanks- you’re gonna be late for class _again_\- I still don’t know how you of all people get late,” He chuckled, Peter shaking his head.  
“You’re right- see you at lunch!”

“Hey, guys,” Jean greeted, sitting beside Jubilee. Warren rose his brows.  
“Wow, you’ve been sitting with Logan so long, almost thought you forgot about us,” He said, Jean shaking her head.  
“No way. We’ve just been working out something, he’s been having some… problems,” She took a moment to search for the word, Warren giving a grin.  
“Ah, he’s sexually frustrated, I get it,” He nodded, Jean flushing.  
“That is _not_ it!” She claimed, Warren letting out a laugh.  
“Yeah, sure it’s not,” He said, Kurt hitting him with his tail.  
“Stop it, Engel! Welcome back, Jean,” He pronounced the ‘W’ like a ‘V’, giving a toothy smile.  
“Thanks, Kurt,” She smiled back, looking up when Scott sat beside her.  
“Hey, Scott,” She greeted, him looking over.  
“Hey, J, wassup?” He leaned on his hand, her shrugging.  
“Nothing, really. Just been figuring some shit out with a friend,” She answered, him giving a slow nod.  
“Right, a friend,” He grinned, resulting in her swatting his arm.  
“Not you too!” She groaned, him chuckling before a breeze passed.  
“Afternoon, homosapiens, what is the absolute boiling hot tea?” Peter greeted, Scott’s brows raising.  
“Homosapiens? I don’t think we’re human, Peter,” He claimed, Peter waving him off.  
“Be quiet, Scott- so, I’ll ask again, what is the tea?” He asked, Scott shrugging.  
“Nothing, really. I got attacked by a Vsco girl during second period,” He sipped his ice coffee, Peter holding back laughter.  
“I need to hear all about it after,” He said, before adding,“You really are obsessed with those, eh?” Scott gave a small nod.  
“Hey, they got caffeine and taste perfect,” He said, Peter snorting.  
“Aw, you’re like a thirteen year old white girl,” He grinned, Scott sighing.  
“Shut up, Peter,” He said, with a small smile. Peter pursed his lips.  
“I’ll shut up if you lemme smash,” He decided, Scott huffing.  
“This died two years ago, Peter,” He said, Peter pouting.  
“Please. Lemme smash,” He begged, Scott huffing.  
“Peter,” He groaned, Peter grinning and leaning on his hands.  
“You want some fuck?” He asked, Scott shaking his head.  
“No, I don’t,” He said, Peter’s pout growing.  
“C’mon Scotty, my guy, let me treat you like a king. I can treat you right,” He joked, Scott rolling his eyes behind the sunglasses.  
“Yeah, sure,” He said, Peter jutting out his bottom lip.  
“Baby, I’ll take you to the Subway freezer and whatever happens will happen, how can you turn that down?” He offered, Scott leaning on his hand to look at Peter, smiling sweetly.  
“By saying no,” He responded, still giving the smile. Peter let out a groan.  
“Agh, you wound me, loverboy!” He held his heart, Ororo looking over the two with narrowed eyes whilst Betsy kept quiet.  
“C’mon,” She stood up, grabbing Peter’s arm. Peter yelped, but allowed her to drag him away.  
“Ouch, you got a tight grip,” He held his arm once she let go. “So, what’s up?”  
“You’ve gotta stop doing that, Peter,” She crossed her arms, his brows raising.  
“Doing what?” He asked, her rolling her eyes.  
“Flirting with everyone! You make them catch feelings and then just leave- like, what the fuck? You did it to Betsy, and now you’re doing it to Sco-,” He interrupted her.  
“Hold up, hold up, it’s not what you think,” He held his hands up.  
“Number one, I _never_ flirted with Bets. She was flirting all day and I decided to take her out and see how I felt with her. Me going out with her was an attempt to get rid of other feelings,” He claimed, her brows raising.  
“Other feelings?- Oh my God,” Her hands went to her hair, him nodding.  
“Yeah, and I thought he was completely straight- so, I was trying to get rid of any emotions,” He explained, her brows furrowing.  
“And what’s with you flirting with him now?” She asked, him shrugging.  
“Hey, a guy can try, right? And I think _maybe_ he could like me,” He didn’t want to out Scott, so he said nothing about the conversation they had the night before.  
“I- wow, I did not expect this,” She shook her head, Peter giving a nod.  
“Now, can we go back to the table? It’s kinda awkward standing in the corner of the cafeteria,” He requested, her giving a quick nod.  
“Yeah- sure, let’s go,”  
“What was that about?” Scott rose his brows, when the duo sat back down.  
“No need to worry, Pretty Boy, she just had to ask me something- so, how’d the test go?” He changed the subject, Scott brightening up.  
“God, it was so easy- thanks for staying up with me, Man, I probably wouldn’t have gotten as much done if you weren’t there,” He gave a smile, Peter tilting his head.  
“I’d expect you to get _less_ studying done- good thing it was easy, though, you’ll probably ace it,” Scott chuckled, giving a small nod.  
“Hopefully,” He agreed, as Peter leaned on his hands.  
“I’m starting work tonight, actually- that should be fun,” He claimed, Scott’s brows raising.  
“Oh, you’ll probably get fired. Maybe I can make an appearance?” He asked, Peter giving a grin.  
“So you’re taking me up on that freezer offer?” Scott flushed, shaking his head.  
“No, you bozo. I just want a fucking sub,” He responded, Peter fake pouting but giving a nod.  
“A _free_ sub,” He retorted, Scott giving a nod.  
“You get me. Yeah, if you’re offering one,” Peter chuckling.  
“Sure thing, My Guy,”

“Just friends my ass,” Warren hissed, voice a hushed whisper. Kurt followed quick behind him, pushing down Warren’s wing to see.  
“Oh my… Engel, you keep making correct assumptions,” He claimed, looking over the duo.  
Logan’s head was leaned against the arm of the couch, Jean leaning against his chest. They were both asleep, a notebook resting in Logan’s hands, that were against Jean’s back.  
“We should let them have their privacy,” Kurt claimed, Warren rolling his eyes.  
“Or wake them up and demand answers,” He offered, Kurt shaking his head.  
“Come on, Warren, we should go, I don’t want to invade,” He said, Warren sighing but giving a nod.  
“Yeah, the store’s gonna close soon anyway,” He agreed, walking away from the common room. Kurt quickly followed, looking at him.  
“Yes, about that- if you don’t mind me asking, why are you bringing me with you to the store?” He asked, Warren glancing at him as his face flushed a light pink.  
“Well, there’s some American things you’ve still never tried… I thought maybe-,” He was interrupted by Kurt giving a wide smile.  
“Engel, you really are Süss under all that grouchiness,” He smiled, Warren looking down and rolling his eyes.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever… don’t mention it,” He responded, pulling open the door.  
“I don’t know why I brought us outside… Can’t you just, y’know, bamf us?” Warren requested, Kurt giving a nod.  
“Target?” He questioned, Warren nodding. Kurt held out his hand, Warren gripping it before a blue smoke surrounded the duo. In a second, they were outside of Target, Warren looking down at their hands before quickly yanking his hand away.  
“Let’s go,”  
“Engel, why are you getting so much conditioner?” Kurt asked, as Warren placed a few bottles into the cart.  
“Oh, um-,” He rubbed his neck nervously.  
“I condition my wings, to try to keep them soft… it’s weird, I know, I just don’t want to hurt anybody,” He shook his head, Kurt beaming.  
“It’s not weird, it’s nice,” He ran a three-fingered hand through his wings to show.  
“Uh- thanks. You’ve never tried chocolate, have you?” Kurt shook his head.  
“Let’s go, than,”

_Dear Diary,_  
_Peter was flirting with Scott. All. Day._  
_It was annoying._  
_I feel like… I feel like taking a knife and just-_  
_No._  
_I can’t think that way. I’d promise myself I wouldn’t._  
_I could go into his mind… find out some things… use them against him._  
_I promised myself I wouldn’t do that anymore, either._  
_I keep on feeling like I’m about to cross the line. The voices are telling me to hurt myself. I won’t._  
_I’m gonna try to sleep it off. Ororo’s been worried. I need to try to hide it more._  
_Well, I guess that’s it._  
_See you soon._  
_-Betsy ♡_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop-
> 
> Okay, when I wrote the Betsy part where she's in the bathroom, it was making me think of Michael In The Bathroom oops-


	11. The One Where Wanda Makes An Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda shows up, Jean and Logan are goals, and Warren, Peter, and Scott get high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter!
> 
> ALSO OMG I HIT 500 THANK YALL SO MUCH  
I LOVE YALL
> 
> Im not gonna italicize the chats anymore cause Im lazy
> 
> Cant tell if scott is tsundere or not man it consistently changes

Charles sighed contently. Everything seemed… alright, for once. He sipped his tea, book in hand when suddenly-  
“Where’s Pietro?!” The doors swung open with red whisps, an auburn haired girl standing at the entrance. Charles let out a yelp, tea spilling over his lap which caused him to let out a hiss of pain.  
“What are you doing here? Who are you?” He asked, as Erik quickly ran up behind her, from where she was walking toward Charles’ desk.  
“I tried to stop her, Charles, she fought off everything!” He claimed, as the red whisps went to Charles’ head.  
“I’m gonna need some answers before I take them,” She threatened, Charles humming.  
“Ah, a telepath as well, okay,” He nodded, her brows furrowing.  
“Wha- how did you-?”  
“This is the school for the gifted, Wanda, welcome,” He gave a nod, her brows furrowing.  
“Are you…?” He gave another nod.  
“Now, what’s wrong?” He asked, signalling to the seat in front of him. Erik’s jaw dropped.  
“Charles, she can’t just barge in-!”  
“Calm down, now, Erik. It’s alright,” He assured, nodding Wanda on.  
“I’m here for my brother, I think he’s here,” She explained, Charles smiling warmly.  
“Okay, Wanda, just let me get his name please,” He requested.  
“Pietro Maximoff,” She responded, Charles’ brows raising.  
“Ah, you mean Peter?” He asked, her rolling her eyes.  
“I guess he still keeps up with that- yeah, I guess he prefers Peter,” She nodded, as Erik looked bewildered.  
“Wait, so we’re just going to believe that she is Peter’s sister like that? What if she came to-,”  
“_Erik_. I read minds, remember? She is Peter’s sister. And she has no reason to try anything,” He cut Erik off, Erik heaving a sigh.  
“Wanda, I’ll plant the directions to his room in your mind, is that alright?” He asked, Wanda giving a quick nod.

“No, man, you don’t know what you’re talking about- Highschool Musical was ten trillion times better than Camp Rock,” Scott shook his head, Peter narrowing his eyes.  
“Camp Rock resulted in _actual_ fame, Scott! Have you seen Demi now?” He leaned forward, Scott huffing.  
“Zac Efron is a legend, dumbass, I’d expect you of all people to agree!” Scott exclaimed, Peter feigning offence.  
“Well, yeah, he’s hot as fuck bu-!”  
“Pietro!” The door slammed open, startling Peter and making him fall off his bed as Scott let out a loud yelp from his own bed.  
“Holy mother of Jesus!” Peter quickly jumped up, holding his hands in a karate pose before his face brightened.  
“Wanda!” He grinned, running over and enveloping his sister in a hug. She hugged back lightly, before pushing him away.  
“Why haven’t you called?!” He asked, Scott looking over the duo as he realized she was the twin Peter had told him about.  
“Um, I have! And so has Mom! We’ve been worried sick after we saw what happened on TV!” She was then gripping his shoulders tightly.  
“Ohh shit… Yeah, my phone broke during the Apocalypse incident and I guess I forgot to call you guys…” He trailed off, Wanda inhaling sharply.  
“That’s not how it works, Pietro! You can’t just forget to call your family who think you almost died!” She snapped, him tilting his head.  
“Look, I’m sorry, Wan- wait, how’d you find me?” He asked, her shaking her head.  
“I was down in the basement- found some card you left on your table,” She explained, his brows furrowing.  
“Why were you in my room, if I may ask?” He questioned, her letting out a snort.  
“Well… you weren’t there, so I decided to snoop around,” She responded, resulting in him giving a glare.  
“I’m sorry, alright!- who’s this?” She, for the first time, noticed Scott’s presence.  
“My boyfriend,” Peter grinned, Scott letting out a groan.  
“His _best_-friend. And roommate. I’m Scott,” He introduced himself, walking over to join the duo.  
“Wanda. Nice to meet you,” She smiled when he shook her hand.  
“As for you,” She looked back at Peter. “You need to call Mom. She misses you,” She commanded, Peter giving a quick nod.  
“Yeah, yeah, what’s her number again?”

Charles sighed, looking through the glove box of his car. He had left some documents in there, and was currently in search for them. After Wanda bursted in, he noticed he was missing a few things, and requested Erik to look over his office while he grabbed them.  
Suddenly, his eye caught something with a slight glare from the sun in the middle of the passengers seat and center console. He furrowed his brows, documents forgotten as he went to retrieve the item.  
He was even more confused when he realized it was a phone, but it all added up when he clicked the power button.  
“Alex…” He muttered, looking over the screensaver- a selfie of the blonde male and Scott.  
Alex must have forgotten it in the car when they went inside the mansion with Moira. It was almost bittersweet, that the phone hadn’t been on him, and that they could see some remnants of him.  
He found the documents, climbed back into his wheelchair, and went to find Scott.

“Yes, Mom, I know- I’m sorry, yeah I have a boyfriend, his name is Scott-,”  
“Peter!” Scott whined, Peter sending a small grin as he held the phone to his ear.  
“Just kidding. He’s not my boyfriend. Yet,” He sent a wink, watching Scott’s face flush,  
“I love you too. Yeah. Bye,” He hung up, passing Wanda back her phone.  
Suddenly, there was a small knock on the door.  
“Come in!” Peter called, the door pushing open to reveal Charles.  
“Ah- Scott, I found something you might want to look at, keep, maybe,” He said, Scott’s brows raising.  
“Let’s see it, Professor,” He stood up, walking over and holding out his hand.  
“Here you are,” He placed the phone in Scott’s hand, him tilting his head.  
“Did you buy me a phone?” Charles chuckled lightly, shaking his head.  
“No, no. Just, turn it on,” He commanded, Scott doing so. Once he did, his eyes widened behind his glasses.  
“Oh my God…” He muttered, looking over the screensaver and feeling tears well up in his eyes.  
“Professor, where did you find this?” He asked, Charles giving a sympathetic smile.  
“In my car, he must have dropped it in there right before…” He trailed off, Scott taking a deep breath.  
“Wow,” He said, Charles nodding.  
“Yeah, wow. Anyway, I thought you’d want it, so it’s yours,” Scott forced a smile.  
“Thank you, Professor,” Charles only gave a nod.  
“I’ll be on my way now, oh- Wanda, if you are planning to stay, stop by my office. We can make arrangements,” The girl gave a nod.  
“Thank you!” She chirped, and then Charles was gone. Scott backed up to his bed, climbing on top and quickly typing in Alex’s password.  
“It’s his?” Peter spoke up, Scott giving a single nod as he took a shaky breath, going to the gallery and silently praying there weren’t any nudes.  
Peter was suddenly beside him, wrapping a firm arm around his shoulder.  
“You okay?” He quickly asked, Scott swallowing and giving a nod.  
“You don’t have to be okay,” He added, and Scott could only let out an almost silent sob when he found a picture from one of his birthdays.  
“I’ll leave you two alone,” Wanda said, Peter giving a smile as thanks. She smiled back, walking out the door.  
“It’s so weird…” Scott swallowed again, trying to prevent sobs from hitting.  
“It’s alright, you’ll be alright,” Peter comforted, running his hand against Scott’s arm.  
“I miss him so fucking much, Man,” His bottom lip quivered, Peter giving a nod.  
“I know, I know you do,” Scott let out another sob- a photo of them and their parents, before their parents-  
Another sob.  
“I can’t believe he’s gone,” He whimpered, head hitting Peter’s shoulder. Peter gently placed his head on top of Scott’s, running soothing patterns against his arm.  
“I’m sorry,” Peter said, wrapping both of his arms around him.  
“He didn’t deserve it. Neither did you,” He continued, Scott taking a shaky breath.  
“I shouldn’t be doing this in front of you,” He pointed out, though leaning into Peter’s touch.  
“It’s okay,” Peter assured, as Scott clicked the messages app.  
“Maybe you should take a small break from that, calm yourself down a bit,” Peter recommended, nuzzling his nose into Scott’s hair. Scott gave a nod of agreement, clicking the phone off and leaning more into Peter’s arms, turning into a more comfortable position.  
“Deep breaths, alright?” Peter ran a hand through Scott’s hair, the male following his orders.  
“Sorry,” He murmured, arms tight around Peter’s torso. He shook his head.  
“Don’t be. I’ve got you,” He reminded, lips brushing against Scott’s forehead.  
“Thank you,” Scott mumbled, conversation droning out as they sat there, Scott calming himself down.  
“I probably seem like such a baby,” Scott pointed out, after a couple minutes. Peter shook his head again.  
“No, you don’t. You’re alright,” He assured, running his hand through Scott’s hair.  
“Do you need to talk about it?” He asked, and it was Scott’s turn to shake his head.  
“No. Can we just…?” He trailed off, Peter smiling and tightening his grip around him.  
“Stay like this?” He finished for him, Scott giving a nod.  
“Of course,” Peter agreed, and, in the heat of the moment, placed his lips against Scott’s head. Scott flushed but didn’t say a word.  
“Look at this, I finally got you in my arms,” Peter grinned, Scott letting out a breathy chuckle.  
“You’re a dork,” He claimed, Peter giving a small laugh.  
“You love it,”  
Scott kept quiet.

“Jean,” Logan mumbled, Jean letting out a small groan, shifting in her position.  
“What?” She looked up, causing him to give a small smile.  
“You’re gorgeous,” He cupped her cheek, causing her to flush.  
“You did not just wake me up from my afternoon nap to compliment me,” She narrowed her eyes, him only shrugging.  
“Hey, I had to. But that’s not it,” She quickly sat up against him.  
“Another vision?” He gave a nod.  
“What was this one?” She asked, as he sat up a bit, her still in a straddling position on him.  
“You and Scott were together,” He claimed, causing her to snort.  
“As if that would happen,”  
“_Annnddd,_ you killed him,” He finished, causing her to choke.  
“Holy shit,”  
“Yeah, holy shit. Timeline’s are fucked,” She gave a nod in agreement.  
“They are. Can I go back to sleep now?” He chuckled, giving a nod.  
“Sure thing,” She smiled, falling back down against him and tucking her head under his jaw.  
“I don’t think you’re actually allowed to be in my room,” Logan pointed out, after a moment. She shrugged lazily.  
“Don’t care,” 

_Dear Diary,_  
_I can’t keep fucking doing this._  
_It hurts, it fucking hurts and it burns and I can’t._  
_I’m gonna go insane._  
_I need to do something to get my mind off of it, anything-_  
_Nothing seems to work._  
_Sleep! If I sleep, the voices will go away, right?_  
_I need to sleep. _  
_Ororo’s even more worried. I can’t stand it._  
_These entries are getting shorter and shorter and for some reason I feel like that’s a bad sign._  
_-Betsy ♡_

“I’m getting my ears pierced,” Warren spoke up, turning a page in his textbook. Kurt looked over.  
“Really? Can I come?” He asked, Warren shrugging.  
“Sure, I guess everyone can if they want. It’s some tattoo and piercings shop just in town,” He explained, Kurt nodding his head.  
“When is it?” He questioned, Warren giving a shrug.  
“Probably tomorrow night?” He decided, Kurt giving another nod.  
“Alright, Engel, I’ll text the others,”

_The Baddest Bitches_

BlueBalls- hallo mein freund  
HottyScotty- fuck outta here with that spanish  
HottyScotty- jk continue  
QuickSanic- Scott come back :’(  
HottyScotty- I cant text and do that at the same time you dope  
GingerBread- holy shit were you two…?  
StormyOreos- YALL DOING THE DEED IM CALLING IT  
BabyImAFirework- AHAHAHHAHA  
StormyOreos- “Oh PeTeR hArDeR aH oH mY gOd PeTeR”  
GingerBread- STOP IM SOBBING AHHAHAHA  
BlueBalls- YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!!  
AngelKnives- WHAT IS THIS CHAT  
BabyImAFirework- BASICALLY SEX-SHAMING SCOTT AND PETER?  
HottyScotty- HWAT MAKES YOU THINK HE’D TOP?!  
GingerBread- IM SORRY SCOTT BUT EVERYTHING  
QuickSanic- WE ARE NOT FUCKING  
BlueBalls- LANGUAGE  
QuickSanic- WE’RE JUST HANGING OUT  
BabyImAFirework- DOING WHAT  
QuickSanic- PLAYING MARIO KART  
StormyOreos- WHY WERE WE EVEN CALLED HERE  
BlueBalls- MY HEAD HURTS FROM THIS SINNING WARREN CAN EXPLAIN  
AngelKnives- im going to get my ears pierced tomorrow who wants to come  
QuickSanic- oooo ive always wanted a piercing  
HottyScotty- im in i wanna see yall cry  
AngelKnives- I aint no little pussy  
QuickSanic- does it also do tattoos?  
AngelKnives- yeah  
QuickSanic- nice im getting my lip tattooed  
HottyScotty- no? Ur not?  
QuickSanic- yes i am  
StormyOreos- this has turned sinister im in  
GingerBread- sure  
BabyImAFirework- count me in  
HottyScotty- ig so  
StormyOreos- bets?  
LaserSwordBitch- im fine ive got an essay due on monday anyway  
StormyOreos- alright  
QuickSanic- what time? I’ve got detention  
AngelKnives- probably at like 8  
HottyScotty- professor hates us  
QuickSanic- i cant tell if wandas staying or not oops  
BlueBalls- wanda?  
QuickSanic- my twin  
AngelKnives- false  
AngelKnives- if you had a twin you would have eaten it in the womb  
HottyScotty- speaking of wanda what did she call you when she barged in  
StormyOreos- barged in on what? ;;))  
HottyScotty- we were in a fight over if HSM or Camp Rock was better  
GingerBread- hsm  
HottyScotty- THANK YOU  
QuickSanic- yall dumb af  
QuickSanic- and she called me my birth name  
BabyImAFirework- oh, when did you know?  
BabyImAFirework- if i can ask  
QuickSanic- what?  
BabyImAFirework- that you were a boy?  
QuickSanic- im not trans jubilee  
BabyImAFirework- oh  
QuickSanic- my real name is Pietro i just prefer Peter  
AngelKnives- PIETRO?!  
AngelKnives- I CANT  
QuickSanic- exactly why i go by Peter  
HottyScotty- aw dont be embarrassed  
QuickSanic- i can hear you stifling your laughter  
HottyScotty- it’s… cute  
QuickSanic- stop laughing  
BlueBalls- you guys are so mean to Peter  
AngelKnives- so we’re meeting up for piercings tomorrow?  
QuickSanic- yeah  
GingerBread- you guys are gonna cry  
QuickSanic- is that a challenge  
AngelKnives- This is war motherfucker  
StormyOreos- ill get mine pierced just to show what whimps they are  
BabyImAFirework- your ears aren’t pierced?  
StormyOreos- nah we never really had a place to do it  
QuickSanic- i know what tattoo im getting fuck all of you by the way we aren’t whimps  
HottyScotty- sure you arent  
QuickSanic- 1v1 me bRo

“So, Wanda, do you think you’ll be staying?” Charles asked, the girl pursing her lips.  
“I- I’d really like to, y’know? But I’ve got to take care of some things first, back at home,” She explained, him giving a nod.  
“Of course- speaking of which, do you want to stay the night here? I could set up room arrangements for you,” He offered, her giving a grateful smile.  
“If that’s alright- I could just stay with Pietro? If that’s alright with him and Scott. I don’t want to put you through the hassle of setting up a room for me,” She fiddled with her fingers, him giving another nod.  
“Of course, just ask them if it’s alright,” He agreed, her giving another smile before leaving.  
“It’ll only last three years,” Peter retorted, Scott inhaling sharply and rubbing his brow.  
“Peter, you’re an idiot- this will be on your _body,_” He said, Peter shaking his head.  
“Where nobody can see! It’ll be fine,” He assured, Scott just sighing and leaning against him.  
“If you regret it?”  
“I’ll buy you Starbucks,” Peter responded, Scott giving a slow nod.  
“Alright- you smell like fucking Twinkies,” He stuck his tongue out in disgust, Peter snorting.  
“Thanks, it’s my own fragrance,” He joked, Scott chuckling lightly.  
“How you feeling?” Peter asked, after a few seconds, signalling to the phone.  
“I don’t know. Weird? I haven’t even gone through the messages yet,” He ran a hand through his hair, Peter nodding.  
“You don’t need to. If it makes you upset, I mean,” He rubbed soothing circles against his back, Scott shrugging.  
“I’ll be okay, I think. Before it was mostly shock,” He assured, Peter nodding.  
“Yeah, but if you _do_ get upset again, do I get a pass to cuddle you?” He asked, nuzzling his nose against Scott’s hair.  
“You’re a whore,” Scott laughed, before adding, “And what do you think you’re doing right now?”  
“Hey, this is barely cuddling, I’m just enjoying your presence,” Peter shook his head.  
“Sorry to interrupt this presence enjoying,” Wanda crossed her arms, Peter yelping.  
“Jesus, Wan, ever heard of knocking?” He asked, watching her roll her eyes.  
“I really should have knocked, who knows what I could have walked in on,” She stuck her tongue out, Scott flushing a light pink and staring at the floor, contemplating whether he should or should not singe a hole through it.  
“We’re just friends- for now,” Peter claimed, ignoring the raise of her brows as Scott flushed a deeper pink.  
“Stop it,” He whined, Peter pursing his lips before ruffling his hair.  
“Alright, alright- what’s up, Wan?” He asked, as Wanda sat against Peter’s bed, across from them.  
“Mind if I stay here for the night?” She asked, Peter quickly nodding.  
“Of course! You sleep in my bed, and I’ll sleep with Scott!” He agreed, Scott flushing.  
“Peter!” He yelped, swatting his arm.  
“What? Friends sleep in the same bed all the time,” He retorted, Scott just huffing and crossing his arms.  
“Boundaries, than. You better not try anything,” He said, Peter giving a nod.  
“Not while my younger sister’s in the room,” He promised, Scott just sighing.  
“Stop calling me your younger sister- we’re twins!” Wanda groaned, Peter nodding.  
“I know, but, I _am_ twelve minutes older,” He said, before adding, “Best twelve minutes of my life,”  
“I feel bad for Scott- he has to live with you now,” Wanda pointed out, Scott quickly nodding.  
“I don’t know how you did it- you had to deal with him for years, it’s been 2 months and I already can’t stand it,” Peter’s jaw dropped.  
“Wow, okay! I thought we had something!” He pouted, Scott sighing.  
“I can’t take your bullshit- Wanda, I’ll text one of our friends to give you some pajamas,” He pulled out his phone, Wanda giving a gracious smile.

_The Baddest Bitches_

HottyScotty- lemme get a fuckin uhhh pair of pajamas?  
HottyScotty- girls ones ^^  
AngelKnives- didnt know you were into that  
HottyScotty- FOR PETERS SISTER DUMBASS  
AngelKnives- oh-  
BabyImAFirework- ive got thousands whats her horoscope sign?  
HottyScotty- why does that matter…?  
GingerBread- jubilee can be interesting with her clothes, I though everyone knew  
BabyImAFirework- can I just get her number?

“Hey, what’s your number?” He asked, Wanda opening her mouth when Peter interrupted.  
“I swear to God if you try to hook up with my sister- and you better not steal my man,” His gaze turned o his sister, who snorted.  
“Just give me your phone,” She requested, Scott passing it over.

_The Baddest Bitches_

HottyScotty- ***-***-***  
AngelKnives- wow that’s such an interesting number it’s not like the author didn’t bother to put a real one or anything  
BlueBalls- are you drinking again?  
GingerBread- ew you’re starting to sound like wade wilson  
QuickSanic- that kid is FUCKED  
AngelKnives-...  
AngelKnives- yeah im pretty high rn not gonna lie  
BlueBalls- I pray for you every night

_Untitled Chatroom_

BabyImAFirework- Hi!! I’m Scott and Peter’s friend  
BabyImAFirework- Wanda, right?  
ScarletBitch- Yep!!  
BabyImAFirework- Great! Hey, are you staying here?  
ScarletBitch- I’ve got some things to take care of, but I think I’ll be coming back  
BabyImAFirework- Yay!! We always need more friends  
BabyImAFirework- come to dorm 372?  
ScarletBitch- be there soon!!

“I’ll leave you two to whatever kind of sex was happening before I came in,” Wanda stood up, Peter snorting as Scott flushed.  
“Oh, thank God, I thought we wouldn’t be able to finish,” Peter joked, draping himself over Scott.  
“Get off of me, Fuckwad,” He groaned, leaning back.  
“Aw, Scotty, you embarrassed?” He asked, Scott rolling his eyes behind his glasses.  
“Annoyed, actually,” He scoffed, Peter chuckling and moving. Wanda looked over the two with a grin.  
“See ya!” And with that, she walked out the door.  
“Wanna makeout?”  
“Oh my God, Peter, no,”

Do you want to explain why you got us over here?” Ororo groaned, turning against Jean’s bed.  
“I was about to go to sleep, same with Bets,” Betsy nodded lazily in agreement, from where she was leaning against Jubilee’s bed.  
“Hey, don’t you guys want to get to know Peter’s sister?” She asked, Ororo giving a slow nod.  
“You’re right, I guess. Sorry if I fall asleep, though,” She said, before there was a knock on the door.  
Jubilee leapt up, pulling the door open before a squeal escaped her lips.  
“Oh my Lord, you’re gorgeous! What happened to Peter?!” She bounced, watching Wanda nervously chuckle.  
“I know, right,” She agreed, as Jubilee gripped her wrist.  
“Okay, Wanda, meet Ororo, Betsy, and Jean!” She signalled to the group, Ororo giving a weak smile.  
“Yo, what’s the tea?” She asked, as Wanda slowly walked in.  
“I’m depressed, that’s what,” She responded, sitting on the floor in between the beds.  
The group erupted in a response of ‘Same’.  
“Well, Wanda, since you may be staying here in the future, have you got any questions?” Jean spoke up, Wanda pursing her lips.  
“Yeah- are my brother and that Scott kid fucking? Like, what is up with them?” She asked, Betsy glancing up with her brows furrowed.  
“What’d you see?” She quickly asked, leaning forward to look at Wanda better.  
“Well… Pietro- sorry, Peter- was flirting a lot. Scott denied it but it was obvious he liked it. Plus, I walked in on them kinda cuddling,” She explained, Betsy’s jaw dropping.  
“Wow, they were cuddling? That’s new,” Ororo piped up, Wanda shrugging.  
“Did something happen to someone close to Scott? I kinda watched him break down crying when Professor Xavier gave him some phone,” She tilted her head, Jubilee and Jean nodding in unison.  
“His brother died in an explosion,” Jean explained, Wanda giving a slow nod.  
“Jesus, that must have been terrible on him.. If something like that happened to Pietro… I don’t know how I’d take it,” She admitted, picking at the carpet.  
“You two close?” Betsy questioned, getting a quick nod in return.  
“The closest. I guess it’s cause we’re twins,” She chuckled, Jean humming.  
“Tell us about your mutation?” She requested, getting a nod.  
“Sure!”

_BabyImAFirework has created a groupchat_  
_BabyImAFirework has added LaserSwordBitch, GingerBread, ScarletBitch, StormyOreos, QuickSanic, BlueBalls, HottyScotty, and AngelKnives_  
_BabyImAFirework has named the group- Bible Study_

QuickSanic- im in my mums car broom broom  
BabyImAFirework- get out me car  
QuickSanic- aw  
BabyImAFirework- (Selfie.JPEG)  
BabyImAFirework- sister squad  
AngelKnives- oh  
AngelKnives- OH OKAY  
AngelKnives- I SEE HOW IT IS  
AngelKnives- PETER, SCOTT, STOP FUCKING AND LEAVE YOUR DOOR UNLOCKED KURT AND I ARE COMING OVER  
HottyScotty- WE ARENT FUCKING!  
BlueBalls- Engel, what is in your hand?  
AngelKnives- POT, DUH!  
BlueBalls- Oh  
BlueBalls- please be careful  
AngelKnives- OKAY-  
QuickSanic- have you got a lighter on you or d’you wanna just use mine?  
AngelKnives- shit already half there and forgot it ig we’ll use yours  
HottyScotty- are we seriously all about to get high?  
BlueBalls- not me!  
StormyOreos- Kurt! You can join us!  
BlueBalls- thank you!!

“What do you mean you’ve never smoked pot before?” Peter’s brows creased, Scott shrugging.  
“Never interested me. Plus, I’m responsible,” He responded, Peter pursing his lips.  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, we won’t force you into anything,” He assured, Scott shaking his head.  
“It’s fine, it’d be cool to try it, I guess,” He sighed, falling against the floor and leaning on his bed. Peter followed.  
“Let me know if you want to stop, okay?” He made sure, Scott nodding.  
“Of course. It’s not like I’m gonna get high off my ass or anything,” He smiled when Peter lifted his hand to run it through Scott’s hair.  
“I still haven’t taken you out,” He mused, Scott shrugging.  
“Hey, Slurpees in a car counts, in my opinion,” He responded, Peter chuckling.  
“Sure, yeah. That’s a first date to tell the kids,” He dropped his hand, draping his arm around Scott’s shoulders.  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Maximoff,” Scott lightly flushed.  
“Okay, okay,” Peter went to move his arm, Scott quickly grabbing it and keeping it in place, holding his own hand up to intertwine their fingers.  
“I never told you to move…” He muttered, Peter beaming and pulling him closer.  
“You’re adorable,” He cooed, Scott shaking his head.  
“Shuttup…”  
“Hey, motherheckers,” Warren greeted, pushing the door open.  
“We need to prove that we’re more iconic than them James Charles stans,” He decided, slumping in front of the duo.  
“And you two better not be lovey dovey this whole time- where’s your lighter?” He looked at Peter, who disappeared and came back in a second.  
“Right here- we better not get in trouble because our God damn room reeks of weed,” He said, watching Warren skillfully roll a joint.  
“Yeah, yeah,” He responded, as Scott eyed his fingers.  
“You sure?” Peter asked Scott, who nodded.  
“I’m fine,” He responded, as Warren passed a joint to Peter.  
“I’ll just share with Scott,” He informed, Warren raising his brows at the brunette.  
“First time?” He asked, Scott nodding as Peter placed the joint in his mouth, raising the lighter up and lighting it.  
“Nice, just- don’t do too much, yeah?” Scott gave another nod, watching as smoke fell from Peter’s lips.  
“Where d’you go to get this shit, anyway?” He asked, Warren shrugging.  
“I act like I need it cause my wings hurt,” He responded, placing his own joint in his mouth.  
“Is that not illegal?” Scott questioned, as Peter passed Warren the lighter.  
“It probably is. Whatever, though. Weed’s legal, so it can’t be that bad,” He responded, as Peter took the joint from his lips.  
“Here,” He passed it to Scott, who looked at it wearily before placing it in his mouth, inhaling thickly. He quickly pulled it out, coughing into his hand.  
“You alright?” Peter questioned, taking the joint. Scott coughed a few more times before nodding.  
“Sorry, sorry,” He said, as Warren held back his laughter.  
“You’re fine- do you want to try again?” Scott gave a slow nod, Peter gently placing the joint on his lips.  
“Smaller inhale this time, Scotty,” He reminded, Scott nodding and doing so. This time, he only coughed once, brows furrowed.  
“Ugh! I suck at this!” He groaned, Warren shaking his head.  
“Nah, dude, you’re good. It’s the first time you’ve had it, it’s normal to cough. Wait a few minutes before you try again, it doesn’t take a lot to get the effects the first time,” He recommended, Scott slowly nodding as Peter took the joint, taking a drag.  
“I saw Jean and Logan cuddling a few days ago,” Warren randomly said, Scott’s jaw dropping.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, Kurt and I were going to the store and they were asleep on the couch,” He explained, Peter snorting.  
“Not surprising, honestly,” He pointed out, taking another puff.  
“Here,” He passed it to Scott, gently pushing his fingers to hold it better.  
“Remember. Small. Don’t overwork yourself,” He commanded, Scott nodding and bringing it to his lips.  
He took a drag without a single cough!  
“I did it!” He grinned, Peter chuckling and rustling his hair.  
“Good job,” He said, taking the joint back as Scott leaned his head on the bed.  
“Hey, guys?” Warren spoke up, after a few silent minutes. Both looked over.  
“How do you know if you’re into someone?” He asked, Peter pursing his lips and taking a drag, before offering it to Scott.  
“Well, you get happy whenever you seem them. Your mood does a full 360. You want to constantly be with them and talk to them. You want them to trust you because you trust them so much. You really just want to cuddle and watch vines with them, man,” He explained, gazing at Scott.  
“Fuck,” Warren groaned, head reeling against Peter’s bed.  
“What’s wrong?” Scott asked, giving Peter the joint.  
“I just fucking hate feelings,” He responded, Scott slowly nodding.  
“Same- fuck, I’m craving Burger King,” He groaned, leaning on his hand.  
“Is it twenty four hours?” Peter asked, getting a nod in return.  
“Yeah, I think, but you can’t drive while high,” He groaned, sinking further to the floor.  
“You can run while high,” Warren retorted, Peter nodding as smoke fell from his lips.  
“Yo, he’s right,” He agreed, Scott rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses.  
“It seems dangerous,” He pointed out, Peter shaking his head.  
“Not really- I’ve done it so many times before. Plus, I’m craving Burger King too,” He shrugged, Warren nodding and lazily leaning his head back against the bed.  
“When did you know you were into guys?” He asked, glancing at them before continuing to stare at the ceiling.  
“Probably in middle school, when Wanda brought home some kid named Clint Barton. I really liked him, Man, but now he’s such a prick,” He chuckled, shaking his head.  
“I dunno. I just found guys and girls attractive. My brother was bi, and I kinda realized I was too,” Scott shrugged, quickly taking the joint from Peter.  
“You’re only supposed to take 3 or 4 hits the first time,” Peter mused, Scott shrugging.  
“I’ll be fine,” He responded, before adding, “Are we going to Burger King, or…?” Warren nodded.  
“Yeah, we are, just- don’t waste my fucking pot, I’m not made of money,” He joked, finishing it up.  
“And save the roach when you’re done,” He added, Scott’s brows furrowing.  
“I don’t get stoner talk,” He muttered, Peter chuckling.  
“The back-end, Scotty,” He explained, Scott giving a slow nod.  
“Oh- okay,”

“What the fuck?” Logan’s brows rose, as he watched the three males stumble in.  
He narrowed his eyes, before pulling out his phone and snapping a picture.

_Jesus Christ Hotline_

ClawBoy- (HighBoys.JPEG)  
ClawBoy- hey i think ur dudes are stoned  
GingerBread- god damn it  
GingerBread- your shift end soon?  
ClawBoy- yeah twenty minutes  
GingerBread- mind driving them back? If it’s okay?  
ClawBoy- sure thing  
GingerBread- why did you get a job anyway dont you have more to worry about?  
ClawBoy- Hey i need money to take you out  
GingerBread- ...fuck  
GingerBread- im gonna stay the night at your dorm  
ClawBoy- sure thing

“Okay, guys, what d’ya want?” Peter narrowed his eyes at the screen, Scott leaning against him lazily  
“I want my brother back,” He responded, voice strained.  
“Scott, I’ve got like thirty dollars, man- Warren?”  
“Fuck, um- hey, it’s Logan!” He noticed who was at the cash register, Logan sighing.  
“Hey, guys,” He responded, waving them closer.  
“What can I get you?” He asked, Peter snorting.  
“Just. Fuckin- uh, 3 Whoppers, that good?” He looked at his friends, getting two nods.  
“Ohh- three Cokes and uh- chicken nuggets. I really want chicken nuggets, man,” He continued, Logan nodding.  
“I want onion rings,” Warren piped up, Logan giving another nod.  
“Okay, that’ll be 25.37,” He held out his hand, Peter digging into his pocket and retrieving a twenty and a ten.  
“Keep the change, I’m generous,” He said, Logan raising his brows.  
“Alright? Thanks,” He nodded, picking up three cups and placing them on the counter.  
“Go ahead,” He nodded to the machine, Peter staring at it a moment.  
“Oh- fuck, yeah, right,” He walked over, filling the cups.  
“Do you like Peter?” Warren looked down at Scott, who looked back at him.  
“I- well, yeah- what’s with all these relationship questions, Man?” He asked, Warren shrugging.  
“I dunno… just, this person, it’s been fucking with my head, dude,” He shook his head, running his hands through his hair.  
“Warren’s got his eyes out for someone? That’s a first,” Scott snorted, rubbing his eyes from under his glasses.  
“Yeah, yeah… whatever,”  
“What are we doing?” Scott grumbled, biting into a fry. Peter rose his brows.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Like, who’s idea was it for us to get high off our asses?” He repeated, Peter looking at Warren.  
“You, right?” Warren nodded, taking a bite of his burger.  
“Yeah, it was me,” He responded, basically inhaling the onion rings.  
“My head hurts,” Scott groaned, placing his head against the table.  
“Well, yeah, I think you took too much for your first time,” Peter rustled his hair, Scott nodding in agreement.

_Bible Study_

LaserSwordBitch- (BeatyQueen.JPEG)  
LaserSwordBitch- we gave kurt a makeover!  
BlueBalls- i’ve never worn makeup before!  
ScarletBitch- isnt he beautiful?  
AngelKnives- yeah  
AngelKnives- I mean for a dude  
StormyOreos- call me when you get home  
AngelKnives- howd you know we were gone?  
StormyOreos- your snap story of Peter downing a milkshake  
AngelKnives- ohh  
AngelKnives- we’re on our way soon ig  
AngelKnives- i need water my throat hurts

“Warren, bro, are you okay?” Peter asked, as Warren chugged back water.  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” He winced, Scott’s brows furrowing.  
“Your face is turning red- your lips look like they’re swelling, Warren, are you sure you’re good?” Warren blinked a few times, before squinting his eyes.  
“I’m fine,” His voice was becoming rougher, Peter tilting his head.  
“Bro, you look like you’re having an allergic reaction,” He pointed out, Warren’s mouth shaping an ‘O’,  
“Oh, yeah, I’m allergic to onions,” He chuckled, Scott’s eyes widening behind his sunglasses.  
“Why the fuck would you get onion rings?!” He quickly stood up, hands going in his hair.  
“I forgot, and they tasted fuckin’ great,” Warren retorted, Scott inhaling thickly.  
“You can’t forget about that, Warren! Oh my God!” He banged his head against the wall, catching Logan’s attention.  
“You got an epi-pen?” Peter asked, Warren scoffing.  
“Of course not! I spend all my money on pot, Peter,” He responded, Scott groaning.  
“You’re gonna fucking die! Where’s the nearest hospital?! Jesus Christ!” He ran his hands through his hair, Peter grabbing his shoulder.  
“Calm down, we can just take him to the hospital-,”  
“Mind if I ask what’s going on?” Logan’s voice came, the trio looking at him.  
“He’s allergic to fucking onions and devoured a shit ton of onion rings-! Warren, stop, don’t eat anymore!” Scott pointed at him, Warren dropping the food in his hand.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, we need to get him to a hospital-,” Peter gently took his hands from his head.  
“You’re pulling your hair. Calm down. We’ll get him to a hospital,” He assured, Scott groaning loudly.  
“We’re idiots! Fuckin- God, we shouldn’t have smoked!” He pointed out, as Logan looked between them all.  
“I guess I’m driving?”  
“How bad is it?” Warren’s voice was hard to decipher as he looked back at Scott and Peter from the front seat.  
“Jesus Christ…” Scott paled, looking over the males face as Peter broke into laughter.  
“Don’t laugh, Peter!” Scott scolded, Peter snapping a photo to show Warren. His face was red, blotchy, and swelled.  
“Let’s see that tongue, Wing Boy!” Peter cackled, Scott sending a glare as Warren stuck out his welted tongue.  
“Am I the only one worried for his safety?!” He asked, Peter calming down.  
“He’ll live, Scott,” He reminded, Warren taking a few deep breaths.  
“It’s hard to breathe…” He muttered, Scott sitting up higher.  
“FOR FUCK’S SAKE LOGAN DRIVE FASTER HE’S GONNA FUCKIN’ DIE!”

“Am I the only one wondering where they are?” Kurt asked, looking himself over in the mirror to admire the girl’s work.  
“They have been gone a while…” Jean agreed, sitting up.  
“I’ll call Scott,” She decided, pulling out her phone. She called him, placing it on speaker. It rung a few times.  
“PETER I’M NOT OVER REACTING YOU ARE UNDER REACTING, OKAY? HE’S GONNA DIE!” Scott’s voice rang, everyone looking over to the phone.  
“Who’s gonna die?” Ororo questioned, hearing some shuffling and muffled screeching.  
“WARREN! THE DUMBASS IS ALLERGIC TO ONIONS AND ATE A SHIT TON OF ONION RINGS- I’M GONNA PASS OUT,” Scott responded, more shifting following.  
“Scotty, calm down. We’re almost to the hospital,” Peter’s voice came, Scott groaning loudly.  
“What the fuck?!” Jubilee’s brows shot up, Kurt sending a disapproving look.  
“Is he okay?” Wanda spoke up, more shuffling following.  
“If you count his face and throat swelling, than yeah, he’s pretty swell!” Scott responded, aggravation in his voice.  
“Come here. Take a deep breath. You’re high, Scott,” Peter reminded, shuffling following.  
“Just because I’m high it doesn’t mean I’m over reacting, dick! He said he can’t breathe!” Scott scowled, Kurt’s eyes widening.  
“What? Can I talk to him?” He quickly asked, Jean passing him the phone.  
“Yeah, sure, if he’s able to even talk,” Scott responded, a shift following.  
“Engel! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?! (What were you thinking?!)” Kurt’s voice was scolding.  
Warren took the phone from Scott, holding it to his ear.  
“Dass ich ein paar Zwiebelringe wollte, Blue. Diese Fucktards sind total verrückt, (That I wanted some onion rings, Blue. These fucktards are high off their asses),” He responded, Peter narrowing his eyes.  
“You’re high off your ass too, bitch,” He pointed out, as he wrapped an arm around Scott’s shoulder.  
“You understood me?” Warren looked back, Peter making a ‘duh’ face.  
“Uh, yeah, that’s why I responded,” Warren opened his mouth to speak, before he was interrupted.  
“I’m gonna come. I’ll ask the others if they want to, as well,” Kurt said, Warren sitting up higher.  
“You don’t have to, Kurt, I’m fine,” He responded, Kurt scoffing.  
“Of course I do- it’s hard to breathe?” Warren nodded, before realizing Kurt couldn’t see.  
“It is, yeah,” He said, hearing a sigh.  
“One second, I’ll ask who’s coming,” He said, a few shifts following with indistinct chattering.  
“Okay, Jean and Ororo are coming. Jubilee is going to talk to Professor, and Betsy will show Wanda around. Be there soon,” He said, and before Warren could respond, Kurt hung up.  
“Great, what a day to be expelled,” Warren grumbled, passing the phone to Scott.  
“Just- take deep breaths, please,” Scott begged with a sigh, Peter chuckling.  
“You’re cute when you’re worried,” He pressed his nose against Scott’s head, Scott sighing.  
“Yeah, thanks, that helps so much,” He murmured, crossing his arms.  
“I’m sure it does,” Peter’s face stayed where it was, as he ran one of his hands up Scott’s arm, the other positioned against his knee.  
“Other things could help,” He whispered, with a grin, pressing his lips behind Scott’s ear. Scott shivered, lightly shifting away.  
“Peter…” He mumbled, pushing him back gently. Peter automatically recoiled.  
“Right, right. Sorry,” He said, Scott shaking his head.  
“I- it’s fine. I don’t think I’m ready to jump into anything yet, at the moment. Just- there’s a lot on my mind,” He responded, seemingly staring at his knees by the direction his head was tilted.  
“Oh- it’s alright, I respect that,” Peter nodded, voice a bit sad. Scott quickly looked up.  
“No- no! I like you!” He assured, Peter flushing a light pink.  
“Just- I want it to be more slow. I’ve never really _been_ in a whole serious relationship and I don’t want to jump straight into it,” He continued, gently taking his hand.  
“I like you, alright? I want it to work out, but I want it to take time,” He finished, Peter nodding and intertwining their fingers.  
“Of course. I’d like that,” He agreed, staring down at him.  
“Thank you,” Scott responded, before hearing a groan.  
“If you two are done with reciting Twilight, we’re here!” Warren scowled, as Logan pulled in.  
“Why the fuck am I dealing with this?” He muttered, opening the door.  
“Oh my God! Are we gonna get arrested for smoking weed?!” Scott suddenly asked, Peter shaking his head.  
“We’re fine- c’mon, we need to get this bitch to Urgent Care,”  
“The ER, actually,” Logan responded, Peter rolling his eyes.  
“Just- let’s go,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates might be less frequent since I'm starting school in literally five hours (I SHOULD BE ASLEEP) But ill update as often as possible  
Notice the Be More Chill reference? I keep making them by accident and i oop-  
Also, speaking of and i oop, i need to stalk up on vsco repellent for the new year  
I know nothing about weed. I had to search it up. My search history is fucked


	13. The One Where Peter Finally Tells Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren's in the hospital, Jean and Ororo are disappointed moms, Betsy may have figured something out, Peter and Scott slowly put their feelings together, and Peter accidentally tells Erik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I don't really like this chapter my doods but I need to update so here it is

“We’re idiots,” Scott mumbled, arms crossed as Logan talked to the woman at the desk.  
“We’re fine, Kid, it’s not our fault he inhaled those onion rings,” Peter wrapped an arm around him, Scott sighing.  
“We did get high,” He said, leaning into his touch lightly.  
“Are you upset about that? I’m sorry,” Peter smiled lightly at him, thumb running against his hip bone.  
“It’s fine. I wanted to,” He assured, heaving a sigh as he guided them over to Logan.  
“He… ate onion rings even though he knew he was allergic…?” The receptionist looked sceptical, Logan sighing with a nod.  
“Yes. He forgot,” He explained, as Warren poked at the counter.  
“D’you guys think Kurt is cute?” His voice seemed muffled. Peter rose his brows.

“Are you into Kurt?” He asked, grinning lightly. Warren flushed- well, actually, he might not have. His face was too red to tell.  
“No,” He shook his head, exhaling thickly.  
“Bro, I think I’m gonna pass out,” He admitted, Scott’s eyes widening behind his sunglasses.  
“No! Don’t! Please!” He begged, as Warren wavered in his spot.  
“Alright, we’re gonna take him in, he’ll be getting a few shots, but that’s about it,” She said, Scott heaving a sigh of relief.  
“I need sleep,” He admitted, Peter chuckling lightly.  
“Well, we’ll be back home soon enough… oh God, Charles is probably coming,” He pointed out, Scott letting out a groan.  
“We can’t just leave Warren here alone,” He crossed his arms, Warren looking over.  
“I’ll probably be back in a few hours, it’s fine,” He assured, Scott tilting his head.  
“You’re sure?” He asked, Warren giving another nod.  
“Hey, you’ve dealt with my bullshit enough tonight, and the others are coming,” He reminded, Peter pursing his lips.  
“Alright, Man, if you need anything, call us,” He patted his shoulder, Warren nodding his head.  
“Yep,” He agreed, watching as Peter gripped Scott’s head and waist, and they were gone in a second.  
“Jesus…” Scott gripped his head, wavering lightly.  
“I swear to God I die every time you do that,” He took a few deep breaths, before opening their dorm door.  
“Hey Wanda,” Peter greeted, shrugging off his jacket, before his brows furrowed.  
“Hey, Bets,” He said, tilting his head lightly as Scott kicked off his shoes.  
“Hey, guys- hope you don’t mind that I’ve been hanging out with Wanda,” Betsy gave a smile, Peter shaking his head.  
“No, no- it’s fine. Wanda, you still staying here tonight?” Wanda gave a nod.  
“Yeah, if that’s alright,” She said, Peter nodding.  
“It’s fine- I’m gonna take a shower,” He said, grabbing clothes and walking into the bathroom, leaving Scott to awkwardly stay with the girls. He grabbed his laptop, falling onto his bed and beginning to type as the sound of water started. A few minutes passed.  
“Are you and Peter dating?” He looked up at Btsy’s voice, lightly blushing and shaking his head.  
“No, we’re not,” He assured, her brows raising before she nodded.  
“Alight. It really seems like you are,” She pointed out, him shrugging.  
“He’s a fuckboy, that’s just the way he is,” He responded, Wanda snorting.  
“You could say that again,” She agreed, running a hand through her hair.  
“Scotty! Did you use my shampoo?!” Peter’s voice came, Scott sighing.  
“No I didn’t, Peter- I literally bought you another bottle like, 2 days ago!” He shouted back, hearing some shuffling.  
“Is it in the cabinet?” He asked, Scott rolling his eyes and standing up. He pushed the door to the bathroom open, Peter chuckling.  
“Wow, you come to join me?” He stuck his head past the curtain to wink, Scott huffing.  
“No, Peter- here,” He grabbed the bottle from under the sink, passing it to him. Peter sent a smile, blowing a kiss.  
“Thanks, Cutie,” He winked, Scott shaking his head with a light pink tint on his cheeks.  
“No problem…” He muttered, walking out and closing the door.  
“Are you sure you’re not dating? You guys seem married,” Wanda chuckled, Scott shaking his head.  
“Nah, we’re not. He just needs someone to take care of him because he can’t take care of himself,” He responded, pulling a drawer open to locate a pair of sweatpants.  
“Hey! I can hear you!” Peter yelled, Scott snorting.  
“I know you can! And brush your teeth after you get out, your breath reeks of pot!” He reminded, Wanda quietly snickering.  
“Sure thing, Mom!” Peter responded, as Scott disposed of his shirt, facing away from the girls.  
“Sorry you have to deal with this,” He tilted his head to them, Betsy smiling.  
“No, no, it’s fine,” She assured.  
_It’s not fine._  
_Shut up!_  
Scott quickly changed, before knocking on the door.  
“I’m gonna brush my teeth, now, Peter!” He said, Peter giving a noise of agreement. Scott pushed the door open, quickly brushing his teeth as the girls talked on Peter’s bed.  
“Remember your retainer,” Peter reminded, Scott nodding.  
“I know, Peter, I’ve dealt with it for years,” He chuckled, grabbing the container and putting them on, lightly biting at them to get used to them.  
“Okay, get out, I’m done,” Peter commanded, Scott doing so. He went back to his laptop, continuing to type out his English essay that was soon due.  
“How’s Warren?” Betsy suddenly asked, Scott pursing his lips.  
“Stupid. Really stupid. I think he’s alright now, at least. They took him to get some shots- he told us to go home and sleep,” He responded, Betsy nodding.  
“He’s always been stupid, when I met him he was drunk as fuck,” She pointed out, Scott snorting.  
“Seems like him,” He responded, when the bathroom door opened.  
“I’m beat,” Peter admitted, running a hand through his damp hair. He fell next to Scott, watching the male type.  
“I thought you were tired,” He pointed out, snaking his arms around Scott’s torso. He nodded.  
“I am,” He agreed, Peter humming, reaching over to grab his sleep mask.  
“Than go to sleep,” He commanded, passing the mask to Scott, who snorted.  
“It’d be easier if you weren’t in my bed,” He retorted, closing his laptop.  
“Remember, Scotty Boy? Wanda’s in my bed, so you’re stuck with me,” He said, Scott pondering for a moment.  
“Oh yeah,” His cheeks tinted pink as Betsy stood up.  
“You guys are going to bed- I don’t want to keep you up. See you tomorrow?” Peter nodded, giving a wave.  
“Bye, Betsy! See you soon!” Wanda gave a wide smile, falling against Peter’s bed when the door closed.  
“It smells like shit in here,” She said, heaving a sigh as she pulled the covers over her, positioning herself more comfortably.  
“The pot,” Peter explained, a breeze going past before he was spraying Febreze everywhere.  
“Oh, thank God,” Scott inhaled the new scent, taking off his sunglasses and pulling on the mask. Peter flicked off the lights, before speeding back next to Scott.  
“Good night, Sisters,” He said, Scott snorting and making more space for him.   
“Night, Peter,” He responded, and the response he got from Wanda was a snore.  
“It’s okay that I’m sleeping here, right?” He made sure, Scott nodding.  
“It’s fine,” He turned to face the wall, Peter smiling, moving a bit closer.  
“Alright… could I…?” To explain, he wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist, Scott giving a nod.  
“Yeah, sure,” He responded, shifting closer. Peter smiled, tightening his grip.  
“Can I kiss your head?” Scott snorted, giving another nod.  
“You seem to be one for consent,” He murmured, as Peter pressed his lips against the back of his head.  
“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” He responded, Scott chuckling. He turned his head, planting his lips on Peter’s jaw.  
“You’re sweet. Thanks,” He said, as Peter turned pink, releasing one hand to graze his jaw.  
“I like you,” He murmured, as Scott’s head fell back against the pillow. He nuzzled his face into Scott’s hair.  
“I like you too,” Scott responded, smiling lightly.  
“Will you two sHUT UP I AM TRYING TO SLEEP-!”

_Dear Diary,_   
_I’ve finally got it. How to get closer to Peter._   
_His sister!_   
_If I become best friends with her, I’ll practically be around all the time. He’ll have to get closer to me!_   
_And, if something were to happen to her, maybe he’d need someone to comfort him…_   
_It’s all moving into place._   
_I just need to find a way to get rid of Scott._   
_That should be easy enough, right?_   
_-Betsy♡_

“Oh my Gosh,” Kurt said, rushing to Warren’s side. Warren chuckled.  
“Calm down, Blue, it’s just an allergic reaction,” He assured, as Kurt gripped his cheeks, looking over his features.  
“Just an allergic reaction, Engel? Really?” He fussed, Warren shrugging.  
“I’m fine, Kurt. You smell gorgeous…” He muttered the last part, sitting up a bit. Kurt beamed.  
“Dankeschön! It’s one of Jubilee’s perfumes!” He said, holding his wrist out for Warren to smell.  
“Nice,” He nodded, before resting his head back against the pillow.  
“I’m an idiot, eh?” He smiled, glancing at Kurt. Kurt shook his head.  
“You are not an idiot, Engel, you made a bad decision,” Kurt assured, a scoff coming from behind him.  
“No, Kurt, he’s a total idiot!” Jean narrowed her eyes, Warren sighing.  
“Hey, Mom,” He greeted, as she walked over with crossed arms.  
“How the hell do you _forget_ you’re allergic to onions?!” She questioned, Warren shrugging.  
“Hey, it happens. Is Ororo here?” His response was a crack of thunder.  
“Yes, I’m here, and I’m disappointed,” She said, coming up beside Jean.  
“Great, two moms,” He rolled his eyes, as Kurt looked at them.  
“Do not be too hard on him, it was an accident,” He reminded,resulting in another scoff.  
“Yeah, so?! He’s in a hospital bed right now, possibly facing suspension for smoking weed in a dorm, and you’re telling him it’s fine? You’ve either got to be completely stupid, or sucking his dick to believe he’s not an idiot!” Jean pointed a finger, Kurt’s eyes widening as he flicked his tail before disappearing in a puff of smoke.  
“Jesus Christ, Jean, you scared the kid,” Warren narrowed his eyes, sitting up.  
“I- shit, was I too harsh on him?” She asked, getting a nod.  
“Jean, you do realize he’s genuinely pure?” He tilted his head, Jean sighing.  
“Maybe you should apologize. I agree that Warren is an idiot, but Kurt’s just trying to be nice,” Ororo agreed with Warren, Jean nodding.  
“You’re right,” She said, pulling up a chair.  
_‘Warren, we’re going to need to have a conversation,’_ A voice entered his mind, resulting in a groan.  
“Great, can’t wait to be expelled,” 

“You utter fools!” The door swung open, easily waking the trio in the room. Scott attempted to sit up and grab his glasses, confused when he felt arms around his waist.  
“Fuck off, Erik,” Peter grumbled, against Scott’s back, as Wanda sat up in confusion.  
“What?” She looked at the fuming-male with furrowed brows.  
“I’m very sorry, Wanda, I need to have a conversation with these two. Do you think you could go to Elizabeth’s room for a few moments?” He requested, her head tilting.  
“I mean Betsy. She’s probably up,” He added, her giving a slow nod, still full of sleep as she pushed herself out of bed, padding out the still-open door and noting that the entire hall was probably awake.  
“What were you two thinking?!” He began, the door slamming itself behind him.  
“About?” Peter grunted, unlooping his arms from Scott’s waist so he could sit up and obtain his needed glasses.  
“Oh, maybe how one of Charles’ students ended up in the hospital?!” He pointed a finger, Peter rolling his eyes.  
“You’ve never seemed to care about who’s in the hospital, why are you caring now?” He asked, before answering himself.   
“Oh, yeah, it’s because Professor’s been blowing you, right? You get a piece of his ass every night, don’t ya’?”   
“Shut up- that is none of your business! Now, tell me, what were you thinking?!” He repeated, Scott opening his mouth to speak before Peter interrupted.  
“Honestly, why do you care?! If I recall, you didn’t feel jack shit when Warren almost died and he was your _team mate_!” Peter retorted, Scott looking at him.  
“Peter, calm down,” He murmured, Peter ignoring him.  
“You’ve _never_ cared! About Warren, about the kids at this school, about anyone!” He pointed a finger.  
“_About me…_” His voice broke, Erik’s brows furrowing.  
“What?” He asked, as Scott gripped his arm.  
“Hey, it’s alright,” He assured, Peter shaking his head.  
“You’ve never cared about me, or Mom, or Wanda, or Lorna!” He continued, Erik’s brows still furrowed.  
“So don’t you dare try to chew me out like you’re my dad! Because you were _never_ there!” He was suddenly in front of Erik, prodding his finger against his chest. He was slightly shorter than the male, but was threatening none the less.  
“_What_ are you talking about?!” He narrowed his eyes, Peter scoffing.  
“God, you naive bitch! You’re too vain to even know! You _only_ care about yourself!” He spat, Erik backing up as he stepped closer.  
“Peter,” Scott spoke up, Peter shaking his head and ignoring him, as well as the tears spilling down his own face.  
“Remember Magda Eisenhardt, huh?” He asked, Erik’s breath hitching.  
“Magda…?” Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
“Of course you don’t! You boned my mom then left!” He yelped, shaking his head.  
“Twins! A pair of twins!” He shouted, watching the colour drain from Erik’s face.  
“Oh, but that wasn’t enough for you, was it?! Show back up, fuck her again, leave again! A little girl!” Erik’s back hit the door, as he was slowly moving more toward him.  
“Peter, are you saying…?” He trailed off, getting another scoff.  
“Congratulations, Erik, it’s a boy,” He said, and before Erik could respond, a breeze went by and he was gone.  
“What the fuck just happened?” He asked, after a few seconds, as Scott stood up and tugged on his jacket, not bothering to change. He grabbed Peter’s jacket, as well.  
“Great job, Magneto, you fucked it up with your only son,” He grabbed his phone, Erik going dry at the mouth from the words. He swallowed.  
“Where are you going?” He swallowed again, as he moved from the door. Scott brushed past him.  
“To find Peter. You should talk to him when you can,” He said, walking out the door before closing it behind him, leaving Erik alone.  
A moment passed before Erik fell to his knees, hands going to his hair and sobs racking his body.  
“My son…” He muttered, it slowly setting in.  
_He had a son…_  
He had 3 kids! 3! And he’s always thought he was alone.  
He called to the only person he trusted, knowing he wouldn’t hear him from the hospital.  
_Charles! Charles, please!_ He begged, getting no response. A few minutes of this passed.  
_Erik? I’m not going into your mind. Tell me what’s wrong._  
_You’re back. Charles, please, come here. I need to hold you._  
_… I’ll be there soon, Erik._  
“What happened?” Charles pushed the door open, wheeling into the room.  
“Why are you in Scott and Peter's dorm?” He continued, rolling next to him.  
“Peter… he’s my son, Charles,” Erik sobbed, wiping at his eyes. Charles’ eyes widened.  
“He told you?” Erik looked up, jaw suddenly slack as he swallowed back more sobs.  
“_You knew?!_” He asked, Charles inhaling before nodding.  
“Yes, I did,” He said, as Erik stood up, wobbling slightly.  
“And you didn’t tell me?! How could you not tell me?!” Erik’s voice raised, Charles reaching forward to take his hand.  
“Erik, he wanted to tell you on his own,” He said, as Erik pulled his hand back.  
“And that girl?! The one from today?! She’s my daughter?!” Charles sighed, nodding.  
“Yes, Wanda is your daughter,” He said, Erik inhaling thickly.  
“I’m your _what?!_” A voice came from the open door, Erik’s eyes widening.  
“I- Peter never told you?” Charles asked, Wanda shaking her head in disbelief as she stepped in.  
“Erik, you knew? And you didn’t tell me?” She asked, eyes glazed in tears. He shook his head.  
“No, Peter just told me… I’m so sorry,” He sobbed, wiping at his eyes. She was crying as well, by now.  
“Why weren’t you ever there?” She asked, watching him shake his head.  
“I would have been. I thought all my family was gone,” He explained, her nodding slowly.  
“I- you’re gonna be here now?” He quickly nodded, as Charles stared at the duo.  
“Of course I will, of course,” He assured, and without warning, Wanda was wrapping her arms around his torso, crying into his chest. He stilled for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her.  
“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, meine Tochter,” He cried, her shaking her head.  
“You’re here now, at least,” She said, pulling back. He brushed her hair from her face.  
“You look so much like your mother,” He said, cupping her cheek. She nuzzled against his palm.  
“Where’s Peter?” She questioned, noticing Charles had left the room.  
“He… he blew up, got mad at me. I was really confused. Then, he told me he was my son and stormed out. Scott followed,” He explained, head dropping to stare at the carpet. She sighed.  
“It’s alright, he’ll come to,” She assured, getting a smile in return as he looked up.  
“You’re sure he doesn’t hate me?” She shook her head.  
“Of course not. He just needs some time,” She smiled back, him giving a nod.  
“Thank you… now, i’d like to get to know my daughter,” He requested, her chuckling with a nod.

_James Charles Is My Dad_

HottyScotty- Peter?  
HottyScotty- hey, are you okay?  
HottyScotty- please answer me  
HottyScotty- where are you?  
HottyScotty- do you need to be alone?  
QuickSanic- no  
HottyScotty- so please tell me where you are  
HottyScotty- let me be there for you   
HottyScotty- you were there for me over alex, let me be there for you over this  
QuickSanic- out by the pond  
HottyScotty- be there soon

Scott quickly made his way outside, Peter’s jacket in hand as he wrapped his arms tight around his chest, surprised at the sudden cold. He went toward the pond, clicking on his phone flashlight to better see where he was going.  
Soon, Peter came into view. He was shivering, hunched over with his legs crossed. His Walkman was blasting- Scott could hear the tune of Queen from a few feet away. He kneeled beside him, dropping Peter’s jacket and his own phone beside him.  
“Peter?” He said, taking out his headphones. Peter looked at him, lip quivering as he shifted into a kneeling position in front of Scott.  
“I really fucked it up, didn’t I?” He asked, swallowing. Scott shook his head.  
“No, you didn’t. You deserved to get your anger out,” He cupped his cheeks, wiping back Peter’s tears with his thumbs. Peter sighed.  
“He probably hates me,” He pointed out, Scott shaking his head again.   
“Peter, of course he doesn’t hate you, he’s just in shock,” Scott was practically straddling his knees by then.  
“I’m just so pissed at him… he’s never been there,” He said, taking one of Scott’s hands off of his cheek to intertwine their fingers.  
“You have the right to be, Peter, but he didn’t know,” He reminded, Peter nodding.  
“I know. I’m an idiot,” Scott shook his head, pulling Peter’s head down to meet his shoulder.  
“You’re not. You’re not an idiot, Peter,” He assured, threading his fingers through his hair. Peter just wrapped his arms tight around Scott’s waist, resulting in a shiver when his hand trailed under his shirt a bit.  
“Jesus Christ, you’re freezing,” He pointed out, reaching back to obtain his jacket. Peter chuckled.  
“Well, I had the time to take a quick lap around the world. Spent a second in Antarctica,” He claimed, Scott snorting.  
“You’re such an idiot,” He said, as Peter pulled the jacket on, before his hands returned to Scott’s hips.  
“I thought you said I wasn’t an idiot,” He jokingly pouted, Scott rolling his eyes under his sunglasses.  
“Yeah, in that situation. In this one, you’re fucking idiotic,” He responded, Peter jutting his bottom lip out.  
“Aw, do you really think I’m idiotic, Scotty?” He asked, Scott scoffing.  
“You really are,” He smiled, Peter’s jaw going slack.  
“Alright, Sweetcheeks, I really thought we had something,” He whimpered jokingly, Scott chuckling.  
“You nerd,” His hand smoothed up Peter’s neck, Peter shaking his head.  
“You’re the nerd,” He retorted, nuzzling his face under Scott’s jaw. Scott just chuckled.  
“Thanks, Peter, you’re so incredibly sweet to me. I swoon in your presence,” He joked, resting his chin on his head.  
“I try. Good thing it’s working,” He responded, arms tightening around his waist.  
“You’re really stupid. I like it,” Scott admitted, fingers threading in his hair. Peter snorted.  
“Why thank you. Aren’t you the romancer?” He looked up, wiggling his brows. Scott sighed.  
“Wow, I’m certainly attracted,” He cupped his cheeks to push them together, his lips pursing stupidly, causing Scott to snort.  
“Aren’t I smexy,” His voice came out muffled, Scott bursting out into laughter.  
“Oh my God… You look so stupid!” He laughed, Peter chuckling and pulling his hands from his face.  
“Do you think we’ll get in trouble if we stay out here for a bit?” He asked, Scott shrugging.  
“What’s he gonna do, expel us?” He joked, as Peter fell against the grass.   
“You right, doe. Let’s just hangout for a bit?” Scott nodded, falling against him. Peter unplugged his headphones from his Walkman, the sound of ‘Stone Cold Crazy’ filling their ears.  
“The Metallica version is better…” Scott mumbled, fiddling with Peter’s gray shirt. Peter scoffed.  
“Shut up, Summers. Wanna skinny dip?” He grinned, running a hand through Scott’s hair. Scott fixed his glasses.  
“No, Peter,” He responded, with a faint chuckle. Peter fake whined.  
Suddenly, a light hit the duo.  
“What the fuck?!” They bother turned their heads to see Jean and Logan hand-in-hand. Scott yelped, sitting up quickly.  
“Oh my God!” He stood up, taking a few steps back. Peter’s eyes widened as he sat up.  
“Scott-,” He started, before Scott fell back.  
“Shit!” He hissed, hand flying up to hold his glasses in place.  
Peter couldn’t help but break into laughter, Jean and Logan following suite as Scott emerged from the water.  
“Shit- fucking shit, it’s freezing, oh my God,” He groaned, slicking his hair back. In a second, he was out of the water and his jacket was thrown on the ground.  
“Hey, you okay?” Peter’s laughter had ceased as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, tilting Scott’s chin up with with his other hand. Scott shivered, crossing his arms across his chest.  
“I- shit, how are you not soaked?” His teeth chattered, as Peter quickly shrugged off his jacket.  
“I’m like God, Scotty, I walk on water,” He responded, putting his jacket over Scott’s shivering shoulders.  
“It’s actually Jesus, you dunce,” He responded, tightening the jacket.  
“But thanks…” He muttered, teeth chattering. Peter just brushed back his hair.  
“We should get you inside,” He pointed out, before the light shined back on them.  
“What was that, you two?” Logan asked, brows raised as Jean pulled her hand from his.  
“We’re into each other. Happy?” Scott responded, Peter lightly blushing.  
“Well, that was blunt,” He smiled, Scott shrugging.  
“It’s true, though,”  
“Wait, so you two are like, dating?” Jean asked, Peter tilting his head.  
“Uh- we’re working on that,” He decided, Scott nodding before another tremor racked his body.  
“I’m gonna bring him inside, we’ll talk tomorrow?” It resulted in two nods.  
“Okay, c’mon,” He grabbed their phones, his Walkman and Scott’s jacket from the ground, putting Scott’s phone and his Walkman into the jacket resting on Scott’s shoulders and keeping the wet jacket in hand.  
“I’m an idiot,” He scowled, as Peter flicked his flashlight on.  
“Nah, not really. You’re a nerd,” He responded, Scott sighing.  
“Thanks, I think,” Peter’s arms fell back around his shoulders as Scott closed his eyes, taking his glasses off and wiping them against Peter’s shirt.  
“That was funny, though,” He admitted, Scott scoffing.  
“You’re rude,” He said, as Peter pushed the door open.  
“Baby, you love it,” He winked, getting a scowl in return.  
“Don’t call me baby…” He muttered, raising his hand to where Peter’s arm was around his shoulders. Peter half-expected him to push it off, but he instead intertwined their fingers.  
“Alright, what can I call you?” Peter nuzzled his face into Scott’s hair, before pulling back and sticking his tongue.  
“I forgot your hair was wet,” He grumbled, wiping at his nose. Scott snorted.  
“Idiot. And you can call me Scott, yeah?” He decided, Peter pouting.  
“Oh, любить’, that’s boring,” He whined, Scott’s brows raising.  
“What did you just call me?” He shivered again, Peter noticing his skin was ice cold.  
“Love in Russian. God, you’re freezing,” His arm tightened as he tried to speed up their walking.  
“Sure am, Hotstuff,” He rolled his eyes beneath his sunglasses, Peter flushing.  
“I- why are you allowed to have a name for me?” He asked, Scott chuckling.  
“Oh, Sweetheart, it’s because you won’t deny me calling you anything,” He responded, Peter nodding his head.  
“You’re right. You are so right,” He agreed, licking his lips. Scott chuckled.  
“You know it, Baby,” His voice was in a joking tone. Peter only snorted.  
“Here we are,” He said, stopping in front of the door. He pushed it open, leading Scott in. At the sound of laughter and talking, his eyes went to his bed.  
“Oh, wow,” He narrowed his eyes, Erik and Wanda looking up from where they were talking.  
“Aren’t you a daddy’s girl, Wanda?” He took his arm from Scott’s shoulders to cross them.  
“Hey, Peter, Scott,” She greeted, confused at the glare.  
“We have to go to bed, Erik, could you leave,” He requested, Erik inhaling.  
“Peter-,”  
“I don’t want to hear it. Not now, at least. I need to sleep, we can talk about it tomorrow,” He said, Erik standing up. Much to his confusion, he walked over to wrap his arms around Peter.  
“Take the time you need, mein Sohn, I will always be ready to talk to you,” He assured, Peter slowly hugging back.  
“Thank you…” He murmured, stuffing his face into his father’s chest.  
_He had a father…_  
“...Dad,” Followed the thank you, Erik pulling back with a wide smile.  
“We need to catch up soon. Tomorrow night?” Peter pursed his lips, shaking his head.  
“I’ve got detention and then I’m getting my ears pierced. Monday night?” Erik nodded in agreement, deciding not to ask about his ears.  
“Sounds good. Why’s Scott soaked?” He turned to the trembling male, Peter looking at him.  
“Fell into the pond. We should go get you dried off,” He pointed out, going back to wrapping an arm around Scott’s shoulders, the male nodding in agreement.  
“Okay. See you soon, Eri- Dad?” Erik nodded again.  
“Of course,” And then he was walking out of the door, leaving Wanda with her crazy brother and his half-boyfriend.  
“You okay?” Wanda asked, Peter furrowing his brows.  
“Who’re you talking to?” He asked, her tilting her head.  
“Both, I guess,” She decided, Peter shrugging.  
“I’m good. Happy we talked,” He decided, Scott smiling at him.  
“I’m fine, just cold,” He said, after a moment. Peter began to lead him to the washroom, placing his phone on the desk on the way.  
“Go to bed, Wan, we’ll be out in a few minutes,” He said, her nodding and settling under her covers.  
Peter took a second- literally- to obtain new clothes for Scott before closing the door behind him.  
“Sorry,” He said, pulling his jacket from Scott’s shoulders. Scott shivered, brows furrowed.  
“About?” He asked, as Peter grabbed a towel.  
“Well, I was over dramatic, you ended up outside, and then fell into the pond,” He responded, hands going to the hem of Scott’s shirt. Scott flushed, allowing him to pull his shirt off.  
“It’s not your fault, Bozo- I can do this myself,” He pointed out, as Peter gently rubbed the towel over his chest.  
“Aw, but I love seeing you like this,” He responded, Scott blushing deeper.  
“That’s a way to warm you up,” He poked Scott’s cheek, before hastily rubbing the towel against his hair.  
Scott just huffed, staring up at him.  
“What a genius you are…” He muttered, Peter letting the towel rest against his shoulder so he could reach his hands for Scott’s pants. Scott’s eyes widened behind his sunglasses as he pushed Peter’s hands away.  
“I can do _that_ myself!” He claimed, grabbing Peter’s shoulders to turn him around, the male laughing.  
“Okay, okay- here,” He agreed, Scott sighing.  
“Don’t you _dare_ attempt to get in my pants, Maximoff- I didn’t need to dry off, I’ll just take a shower,” He said, turning the shower on. Peter hummed, realizing Scott wasn’t exactly going to strip until he left the room. He grabbed his jacket, which had his Walkman and Scott’s phone in the pocket.  
“I’ll be in bed,” He pecked Scott’s forehead, Scott blushing.  
“Just- get out, I’ll be there soon,” He sighed, Peter nodding.  
“Of course, My Love!” He did a sing-song voice, Scott opening his mouth to retort before Peter was out the door.  
“Weirdo…” He muttered, before pulling off his soaked pajamas.  
“Oh, how I love that boys presence,” Peter fell against Scott’s bed, holding his heart. Wanda chuckled, half-asleep.  
“Nice to see you happy…” She murmured, nuzzling into the pillow. He pulled the blankets over himself, sudden tiredness taking over.  
“I’m gonna sleep… night, Wan, love you,” He said, turning on his side.  
“Love you too, Pietro, good night,” She responded, as he stared at the covers. He was tired, but also wanted to wait for Scott.   
Scott returned when Peter was barely awake, putting his sleep mask on and slipping beside him. Peter automatically wrapped his arms around his waist.  
“Hello to you,” He greeted, placing his lips against his back. Scott lightly jostled.  
“Thought you were asleep,” He admitted, turning in his arms to place his head against his chest. Peter chuckled, shaking his head.  
“Nope. Jesus, you smell amazing,” He nuzzled his nose into his damp hair, Scott snorting.  
“You’re so weird,” He wrapped his arms around his torso.  
“You love it,” Peter responded, Scott shrugging.  
“I do,” He agreed, tangling their legs. Peter only chuckled, hands running through his hair.  
“Night, Scotty,” He murmured, lips pressing against his head. Scott flushed, shifting closer.  
“Good night, Loverboy,” He responded, voice hushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im listening to I Will Survive on repeat and crying. I saw It Chapter 2 yesterday and I still cant get over this shit man and I cant even rant to my best friend cause she hates It.


	14. The One Where Peter and Scott have a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anymore  
Um? Tattoos, small Nightangel hand holding, lots of Silvercyclops cuddles?  
And Betsy being a dramatic bitch oOpS  
Love ya', Bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long! Writing just hasn't been coming to me at the moment.  
I had fun writing this, though :) The whole book is planned out.  
Anyway, enjoy it or whatever.  
And fuck slowburn.
> 
> (EDIT)  
OOPS I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THIS ON MY OTHER BOOK 7 DAYS OOOOOOPPPPSS AGH

“Make sure you text instead of making us think you’re dead, Mr. X-Man,” Wanda joked, wrapping her arms around Peter. Peter laughed, pecking the side of her face.  
“Bye, Peter,” She pulled back. “See you soon. And also, you and Scott need to get your shit together before I put it together for you,” She pointed out, him rolling his eyes.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. See you soon, sis,” He waved, as she walked out of the door.  
“You and Scott?” A voice appeared from behind Peter as soon as the door closed, him whipping around quickly.  
“Jesus, Bets, you scared me,” He held his hand to his chest. She frowned.  
“Sorry about that. What was Wanda talking about? About you and Scott?” She continued, arms crossed. He sighed.  
“You know us. The joking flirting and pretend dating. She was just kidding around,” He responded.  
“Sure, okay,” She sighed, causing him to raise his brows.  
“Does it really matter?” He questioned, watching her roll her eyes.  
“We’re friends, so, yeah. Kinda,” She responded. He gave a single nod.  
“Okay,” He watched her frown deepen, eyes softening.  
“What happened to us?” Her voice was gentle. His brows furrowed.  
“What?”  
“I thought we were happy. I thought you really liked me,” She continued, causing him to swallow.  
“We were barely together 3 days, Bets,” He pointed out, and before she could say another thing, he was gone in a silver flash.

“It was so weird, Man! It’s like she’s still hung up on me!” Peter burrowed his face against Scott’s pillow. Scott looked up from his book.  
“That doesn’t make any sense, Peter. You dated for three days,” He pointed out. Peter shrugged in defeat.  
“I dunno. I mean, I know I’m a catch, but she shouldn’t be this into me,” Scott rolled his eyes, laying his legs out against Peter’s back.  
“Sure,” Scott chuckled, flipping the page. Peter placed his face against the pillow, gazing at Scott.  
“Scotty, I’m stressed,” He whined, reaching out to grab the book from Scott’s hands. Scott quickly slipped his book mark in before the book was thrown against the bed.  
“I’ve got a massive test tomorrow, I need to finish an essay for tomorrow, whatever the fuck is happening with Betsy…” He sighed. “And don’t get me started on training,”  
“What do you want me to do about it?” Scott crossed his arms, Peter shrugging. Scott huffed, moving his legs from Peter’s back to straddle it.  
“What are you doing?” Peter questioned, resting his face against his arms, which were crossed against the bed.  
“Giving you a massage. It’s the best stress reliever I know next to chamomile tea,” He responded.  
“And, sadly, I’ve got hands, but no tea. So, you’re stuck with this,” Peter couldn’t help but grin as Scott pushed his hands against his shoulders.  
“Are you trying seduce me, Scott?” He questioned, Scott scoffing.  
“Don’t try to ruin this before it even begins,” He retorted, before gently massaging his thumbs against Peter’s back.  
“Wow,” He murmured. “You really are tense,” Peter could only nod, holding back a groan.  
“Yeah,” His voice came out, strained. “I run all day, everyday,” He pointed out. Scott hummed.  
“How about when I finish this, you take a long bath. Bubbles, essential oils, all that shit,” He offered. Peter snorted.  
“Are you anti-vax?” He laughed, Scott huffing.  
“No, just constantly stressed,” He informed, Peter humming as a response.  
“I’m getting that tattoo tonight,” He pointed out. Scott nodded.  
“I know. You fucking idiot,” He shook his head. Peter let out a laugh, lightly rolling his shoulders.  
“You love me,” He grinned, Scott chuckling. He leaned down, placing his chin against his shoulder, lips brushing his ear.  
“A bit early for that, don’t you think?” He whispered, sending shivers down Peter’s spine. Peter inhaled, tilting his head as Scott breathed gently against his ear.  
“Scott,” He murmured, Scott humming from where he was. He was still leaning over, chin against his shoulder as his hands worked against his muscle.  
“You can’t do that,” He continued. “Tease me,” Scott blinked a few times.  
“You tease me all the time,” He kept his face right there. Peter bit his lip.  
“Because I don’t wanna end up in a situation you don’t like,” He muttered, Scott’s breath hitching for a second. Then, he kissed the nape of his neck.  
"I trust you,” He whispered, against his skin. “If anything happens, I know you’ll make sure I’m okay with it. You’re sweet like that,” He pushed his thumbs against the back of his shoulders.  
Peter didn’t say anything for a moment, before murmuring, “Thank you,” Followed up by, “For trusting me, I mean,”  
Scott only nodded..  
“Of course, now, you should go take a nice bath. I’ll grab some tea for you, and we’ll watch movies before we go get your dumbass tattoo. How does that sound?” Peter couldn’t help the smile taking over his lips.  
“Sounds perfect,” He said, suddenly flipping around, somehow not knocking Scott down. His hands trailed up his thighs.  
Scott gave him a look.  
“What? You were just teasing me- this is payback,” That caused Scott to huff, leaning down. For a second, Peter thought he was going to kiss him, and he was perfectly okay with that. He was beyond okay with it. But, Scott’s head fell against his chest, wrapping his arms around him.  
“You’re a dork,” He murmured, Peter grinning and running a hand through his hair.  
“Don’t act like it’s not your favourite thing,” Peter retorted, causing Scott to balance his chin against his chest, staring up at him.  
“I will not hesitate to vibe check you, Maximoff,” He threatened, Peter snorting.  
“Vibe check me with those lips, Sugah,” He winked, Scott huffing. He stood up.  
“I’ll go get you some tea and I’ll grab us lunch. I keep a small basket with essential oils in the cupboard beside the bath,” He gripped his varsity jacket, pulling it over his shoulders. For a second, Peter was sure he said the wrong thing, but then there was the brush of lips against his cheek.  
“Be back soon,” Scott whispered, before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Peter sighed contently, going to run himself a bath. He wasn’t sure where he stood with Scott- whether or not it was at the kissing point with them and such. He really, _really_, liked him, and he really wanted it to all work out.  
He was willing to wait for him.

“Oh God, oh fuck,” Warren panicked, tightly gripping the leather of the chair he was sitting in.  
“You’re the one who wanted this,” Jean pointed out, as a lady wiped a disinfectant wipe over his ear. He swallowed.  
“Before I realized how fucking scary this would be,” He pointed out. The lady looked at him.  
“Do you want to do this?” She asked, pulling out the piercing gun. He took a shaky breath, before nodding.  
“I felt a pair of metal wings get ripped from my back, I got this,” Peter rolled his eyes, blowing a pink bubble before it popped.  
“Wow, Warren, you’re making this so exciting,” He began to chew on it again. Scott snorted.  
Kurt looked him over.  
“Soll ich deine Hand halten, Engel?” He offered. Warren looked up at him.  
“Please,” He tried to hide the flush that went over his face- he was supposed to be the tough one.  
Kurt plopped beside him, gripping his hand. Ororo grinned and made kissy noises.  
“Oh, shut it,” Warren hissed, watching as she sent a wink.  
“Oh, please, you love him,” Ororo joked. Warren flipped her off as Kurt stared at the ground, confused.  
“Okay, we’re gonna do this now, okay?” The lady asked, holding the piercing gun up. He swallowed with a nod.  
“Go ahead,” He tightened his grip on Kurt’s fingers, closing his eyes. The lady brought it to his lobe, before she put it through with a _click_.  
“Is it done?” He asked, a few seconds later, opening his eyes. The lady nodded.  
“Yep,” She assured, looking it over. It was a small, blue, piercing.  
“Wonder why you got that colour,” Ororo wiggled her brows. He flipped her off, once again.  
“Shut your God damn mouth,” He narrowed his eyes, as the lady moved to the other side of him. Kurt switched sides, so he was holding his other hand.  
“Thanks, Blue,” He murmured, Kurt smiling.  
“No problem, Engel,” He assured, allowing Warren to squeeze his hand when she went to click in.  
“Wasn’t that bad, yeah?” She asked. He nodded.  
“Barely felt it,” He stood up, stretching his arms over his head.  
“Peter’s turn!” He decided, Peter flopping down on the chair.  
“Scotty, come hold my hand!” He joked, Scott rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses.  
“I think you’re fine, Peter,” He pointed out, Peter shaking his head.  
“No, I’m gonna die! You need to hold my hand,” He requested, Scott huffing and sitting beside his chair. He held out his hand, Peter clapping his own against it before intertwining their fingers.  
“That’s what I like,” He jokingly moaned loudly, Scott flushing.  
“Shut up, oh my God,” He ran a hand through his hair. Peter chuckled.  
“You said you wanted a tattoo as well?” She asked, him grinning widely. He pulled a paper out of his jacket.  
“Inner bottom lip. I’ve made a concept art,” He passed it to her. She unfolded it, looking it over before sighing, closing her eyes for a moment.  
“Jesus Christ,”

“Peter, you fucking idiot,” Ororo hissed, as he did a peace sign at Jubilee’s camera, where she was filming.  
“I’m gonna kill you,” Scott whispered, angrily. Peter held back a laugh as the lady continued to ink up his lip. He sent a wink in Scott’s direction, squeezing his hand gently before letting go a moment to pull out his phone.

_QuickSanic- You okay with this? Like, actually?_  
_HottyScotty- no_  
_HottyScotty- But, it’s your choice_  
_QuickSanic- Lean your head on my shoulder?_  
_HottyScotty- sure_  
_HottyScotty- Just act like im tired or whatever_

Scott gently laid his head against Peter’s shoulder, the male wrapping his arm around him, massaging his hand up and down his bicep. Scott lightly hummed.  
“Stop making me feel single,” Ororo groaned, Scott exhaling thickly.  
“Shut it. We’re not dating. I'm just super tired. I'm probably gonna head back soon,” He claimed, Peter nodding, unable to talk as the lady was still tattooing his lip. He rubbed his thumb against his arm comfortingly.  
“Is it almost done?” Scott looked at the lady. She nodded.  
“About to be, one last letter,” She informed, him letting out a sigh of relief. Another few moments passed, before she pulled back.  
“All done,” She claimed, Peter smiling widely.  
“Fuck yeah!” She passed him a mirror, which he quickly looked at, folding his lip down.  
“Oh hell yeah!” He jumped up, before proudly presenting it to his friends. He held his lip down for them to look at it clearly.  
Scott scowled as he read it over.  
Written in bold, black, letters on Peter’s inner bottom lip- _‘Hit Or Miss,’_  
Scott almost screamed.  
“You’re so fucking stupid,” He looked it over, Peter grinning and dropping his lip.  
“I know,” He responded, smiling.  
“It hurts pretty bad. Wanna kiss it better?” Scott scowled.  
“Ororo, your turn,” He turned around, crossing his arms. She sat down, everyone’s attention now on her. Peter sighed, wrapping his arms around Scott’s waist from behind and placing his chin on his shoulder.  
“Scott,” He murmured, Scott attempting to lightly brush him off.  
“Are you mad at me about something?” He asked, voice quiet and gentle. Scott shook his head.  
“No, of course not,” He responded, Peter humming.  
“Than just, let go,” He ran his hands down his arms, kissing his jaw. Scott shivered.  
"Let go for five minutes, Love," He continued. Scott inhaled thickly.  
“I’m scared,” He admitted, brushing him off successfully this time. He turned around to look at him, swallowing.  
“Of?” Peter quirked a brow, running his hands down his arms.  
“The others? About them finding out how much I like you?” He continued, Scott shaking his head.  
“No, dipshit. Of relationships,” He sighed. “We’ve got this whole X-Men thing Charles appointed us to. It can be dangerous. What if something happens to one of us?” He ran a hand through his hair.  
“Scott, nothing’s gonna-,”  
“You don’t know that,” He cut him off, Peter furrowing his brows.  
“Do you need to talk to me about something?” He asked, confused. Scott sighed.  
“Drive me back?” He requested, Peter looking him over.  
“Guys, we’re gonna head out. You fine with that?” He looked up, glad the others had Kurt to teleport them back. Peter very well could have ran them back, but he knew Scott would rather drive.  
“Sure thing,” Ororo sent a thumbs up from the chair, Peter giving a grateful smile.  
“See you back at the school,” He waved, before swinging an arm around Scott. He decided he was just gonna let Warren pay, and he’d pay him back when he got back.  
“You okay?” He looked down at Scott, as he pushed the door open.  
“I’m fine,” He lied, Peter frowning as they went for the car.  
“You’re not,” He responded, unlocking the truck doors. Scott looked at him, before shaking his head.  
“I just need somewhere to chill out,” He responded, Peter nodding.  
“Maybe a date?” Scott offered, swallowing. “I know I just said all that, but, it’ll get my mind off things, y’know?” Peter nodded.  
“Of course- it’s getting pretty late, though,” He pointed out. “Where could we go?”  
Scott hummed.  
“I’ll tell you where to park. Could you run back to the school and get blankets and maybe some pillows when we get there?” He requested, Peter nodding.  
“Of course,” He smiled at him, starting the truck. Scott gave him a grateful look.  
“I promise you, Peter, I want this _thing_ to work. Whatever it is,” He reached forward, taking his hand.  
“Relationships scare me. They have for a while. But I’m not scared of _you_. I’m scared of what could happen,” Peter squeezed his hand.  
“Scared to fall in love?” He asked, licking his lips. Scott shook his head.  
“We aren’t even at the point to be thinking about love yet,” He sighed. “Scared to lose you,” He answered, leaning back into the seat.  
“The more public this goes, the more _real_ it feels. When it’s just you and me… It’s different, y’know? Like, I get so lost in the moment where I don’t think of anything. When we’re with the others, it just gets me thinking and it gets me scared. I don’t want to think about all that, but my nerves go up and I just get reminded of…” He shook his head, looking up at him.  
“Hug?” Peter offered, opening his arms. Scott smiled, falling into them and hugging him tight.  
“I’m sorry,” He murmured, Peter shaking his head.  
“Don’t be. I understand,” He gave him a squeeze, pressing his lips to his head. Scott hugged him tighter, before pulling back and falling against the seat.  
“I’ll tell you where to go, just, drive,” He gave him a weak smile. Peter only nodded.  
“Of course,” He smiled back, reaching forward to grip the steering wheel. He hesitated, turning to look back at him. He cupped his jaw, thumb carving circles against his cheek.  
“Scott,” He whispered. “Don’t be scared to tell me things. And don’t be scared of losing anything. I don’t want you thinking about losing anything again,” He requested. Scott nuzzled into his palm.  
“Okay,” He nodded, Peter smiling at him again. He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
“Let’s get outta here, yeah?”

“Alex had a boyfriend,” Scott murmured, from where he was leaned against Peter. Peter looked at him.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah,”  
“And you’re scared of losing someone because Alex’s boyfriend lost him?” He questioned, Scott shaking his head with a sigh.  
“His name was Sean. They met when Xavier made the first group,” He explained.  
“They started dating. Fell in love. And one day, Sean just went… missing, gone. Raven found his files later. He was experimented on and killed by this guy named Trask. It _broke_ Alex. He couldn’t do anything for ages. I don’t wanna feel that,” He ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t wanna lose someone- you- like that,”  
Peter wrapped a steady arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.  
“I won’t do that to you. Ever,” He promised. “I never, ever, want to cause you more loss than you’ve already experienced. I like you too much for that,”  
Scott smiled up at him.  
“Y’know all those things I said about you? During that night you were blasting music- we got into that fist fight that I 100% won?” He questioned, Peter humming.  
“_I_ actually won that,” Scott nudged him, Peter chuckling. “But, go on,”  
“I remember being so fucking annoyed with you. I just wanted to punch you out. But I also wanted to just laugh with you- I fought you cause I wanted any kind of connection with you that was more than just roommates,” He leaned his head on his shoulder. Peter smiled, running a hand through his hair.  
“I guess I was never sure what kind of connection I wanted until you made it fucking obvious. I want to be with you, so badly,” He turned to look back up at him.  
“But I also want to get better. I don’t want to be plagued with thoughts of Alex all the time, because Lord knows I am, even if I’m good at hiding it,” He sighed.  
“I know it’s rude of me to ask you to wait, I can hardly wait. But, can this be enough? Just for now?” He reached his hand up to the hand that was around his shoulder, intertwining him and Peter’s fingers.  
“Cuddle dates and watching stupid Tik Toks and Vines? Hanging out with out friends? Jokingly flirting? This _thing_ we have? Is it enough?” Peter nodded.  
“I love all that,” Scott smiled softly.  
“I love it, too,” He assured.  
“I’m okay with waiting, Scotty,” Peter squeezed his hand.  
“I’m not normally patient, but you’re different. I understand, alright?” Scott nodded.  
“Okay,” He leaned against him, head almost against his chest.  
“And this?” Scott asked, running his thumb across the back of his hand. “What is this?”  
“I like what you called it earlier. A _thing_. We aren’t dating, but we’re a _thing_ and we have a thing,” Scott smiled, nodding.  
“Yeah, a thing sounds good,” Peter placed a kiss on his head.  
“Wanna head back?” Scott nodded.  
“Yes, please,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Havshee is great dont @ me  
Should I do a flashback to First Class days? With Havshee and all that jazz?  
Ill see myself out-


End file.
